


A Distant Hazy Light

by green_feelings



Series: Light, Spark and Fire [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Music Industry, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Harry, Pining, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, True Mates, Uni student Harry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dropping, music mogul Louis, omega drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 76,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings
Summary: Life’s pretty ordinary for Harry. He lives with his best friend, got into university just like he’s planned, and manages to support himself just fine for an unbonded omega. If he sustains that lifestyle by getting paid to help alphas through their rut every now and then, that’s nothing to be hung up on. Until he’s hired by an alpha that turns everything upside down.Or, Harry’s working on taking Louis’ walls down, until he builds his own up.





	1. Prologue: Before

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted, so I ended up writing a/b/o. I don't have much experience with that trope, so let's see where this will lead. I try to update as often as I can! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this!

_ Prologue _

"Please, sit down." 

Harry sat down in the chair the man pointed at for him. The room was spacious, furnished with designer pieces in muted colours. It stated luxury and wealth. 

When he had answered the request he’d received a week ago, he hadn’t known he’d get involved with a rich alpha. It had inquired discretion and professionalism, but it had mentioned at no point that Harry’s services were for an alpha of wealth. Maybe even a famous one, he thought as he took in the interior of the office. The alpha who had booked him definitely had an expensive taste. 

Speaking of, the man across from Harry now wasn’t even an alpha. He was clearly a beta, his scent almost nonexistent. There was nothing threatening about his scrawny appearance; skinny limbs, clothes a bit too wide, ginger hair and freckles, his ears a bit too big for his head. 

“I’m Oli,” he introduced himself as he took his seat behind the work desk. “Mr Tomlinson’s personal assistant.” 

Harry tried to keep a frown off his face. Mr Tomlinson. He had never heard that name before, but now, he was genuinely intrigued what he’d been called here for. 

Of course he knew what he’d been hired for. There was only one service he offered, and Checkmate made it easy for people to discreetly and anonymously use that service. Usually, Harry met up with the alphas that had booked him personally, though. He’d never had to go through a personal assistant before. 

“Mr Tomlinson has a few special requirements should he consider to make use of your services.” Oli opened a folder that lay in front of him. 

Blinking, Harry leaned forwards a little bit to catch a glimpse of the papers. “Should? He’s already booked me.” 

Smiling, Oli tilted his head. “We’re paying you for your time to come in today and listen to the conditions. If you decide you can’t work with those, you’re free to go. Don’t worry.” 

Now, Harry couldn’t hold back the frown. “What conditions?” 

“You’ll have to sign an NDA before we go into detail. None of what you’ll learn during our conversation today or any of the potential follow-up meetings can be shared publicly.” 

“Who is that guy?” Harry asked out loud before he could think better of it. 

“Someone who values his privacy.” Oli turned the paper around so it was facing Harry. “Take your time to read this carefully.” 

Harry glanced at the paper before looking back at Oli. “Is this a mix-up? You guys know what my services are, don’t you?” 

Oli nodded, not hesitating for a second. “We’re aware, Mr Styles. You’re an omega offering to help alphas through their rut in exchange for money.” 

So what was all the fuss about? It was a pretty simple concept. Harry was part of an agency that matched alphas in need of a rut partner with omegas. Harry had a profile and references -- and he prouded himself in the four-point-eight stars rating his profile showed. That made him one of the agency's best omegas. It didn’t even require much work from his side. He just had to help a few alphas through their ruts every year to earn some extra money to afford university. 

He had encountered people who called what he did prostitution, but for Harry it was a simpe buisness. He liked sex, and he liked rut sex. He didn’t have a mate, so he was free to sleep with whoever he wanted. 

It was best to ignore the fact that sleeping around with alphas, helping them through their ruts and often smelling like them for weeks made it harder to find a mate. Harry got a university degree in exchange for that. Since he hadn't met anyone yet he considered giving up that lifestyle for, he had decided to just not stress about the consequences. 

He didn't need a romantic relationship or a bondmate to be truly happy. 

Harry read through the contract, pondering what to do. It wouldn’t hurt to find out what they had to offer. If he left now, he’d forever be curious about what this was all about. If this Mr Tomlinson was as wealthy as it seemed, Harry would probably make some good money. 

He didn’t have a lot to lose, did he? 

Taking the pen, Harry scrawled his signature beneath the contract. 

“Great,” Oli commented and put the contract back into the folder. “I’ll run you through the details.” 

Nodding, Harry leaned back, curious for what he was about to be told. 

“So, Mr Tomlinson’s rut is scheduled in two months. He’s on rut suppressants, but it’s advised to go off those every five years for health issues.” 

Harry had heard of alphas suppressing their ruts. There weren’t many, but it was heard of. Usually, Omegas tended to take suppressants to mute heats. They came four times a year and could be painful without a mate. Other than an alphas rut, heat could also be dangerous for an unmated omega. It didn’t matter how modern both world and society got, nature remained unfair to omegas. It was up to them to make the best of it. 

That was why Harry took suppressants himself. Especially with this kind of job, Harry knew that a heat could get him into trouble. Alphas tended to lose control around an omega in heat, and Harry wasn't keen on finding out what that would be like. 

“Mr Tomlinson’s an unmated alpha, so he’s looking for an omega to spend his rut with.” 

So far, everything Oli told him was exactly what his job description entailed. There was nothing unusual about it. Except the fact that the actual rut was in two months time. 

“I’m experienced,” Harry said, shrugging lightly. 

“That’s why you’re shortlisted.” Oli played with a pen, letting it flip between is fingers. “But we want to make sure you’re qualified for the job.” 

Harry thought is excellent rating on Checkmate was enough qualification. Yet, he simply raised a brow. “Shortlisted?”

“Mr Tomlinson is a bit… old-fashioned, you may call it.” Oli shrugged. “He’s peculiar about his sexual partners, so he’d like to meet up with all potential omegas before choosing one.” 

Harry snorted. “Is this some kind of competition?” 

“I can assure you Mr Tomlinson would never mistreat or objectify omegas.” Oli’s tone was serious, as if Harry had offended him personally. “He values mutual respect between him and his partners.” 

“Okay. So he basically wants to meet me first to make sure I’m a decent person?” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, not sure what to make of all that. 

“And to see if you match on a certain level, yes.” 

What Harry gathered was that this Tomlinson bloke didn’t just sleep with anyone. He was picky about who he had sex with, and if he had to spend his rut with someone, he wanted to spend his money well. 

“Fair enough,” Harry allowed. 

Oli nodded, tapping the tablet next to the folder a few times. “What does your schedule look like two weeks from now?” 

“I’m in uni, so I’m in class most mornings, but afternoons should be fine.” 

Humming, Oli seemed to open an app. “Can those classes be rescheduled or skipped?” 

Harry couldn’t quite follow. “I’m allowed to miss classes, yeah. But what’s wrong with afternoons or even dinner?” 

“How does next wee look?” Oli asked as if he hadn’t heard what Harry had said. 

“Basically the same.” Harry shrugged. “Semester break starts in four weeks, though?” 

“We’ve got another omega scheduled that week,” Oli replied. 

“What are you on about?” 

Oli looked up from his tablet. “Mr Tomlinson requires to get to know all potential omegas, so each omega will spend a week with him.” 

Harry couldn’t help his jaw dropping. 

“The week will be paid, of course,” Oli added as if that was the main concern. 

Harry was about to back out, tell Oli that he wasn’t up for a deal like that. He didn’t even know who that alpha was. For all he knew, that man could be sixty, filthy rich and filthy ugly, demanding sexual favours Harry didn’t want to give. 

Right then, the door to the office opened and a man stepped in. Harry knew he was alpha before he even caught a whiff of the scent. His demour, his posture, his piercing gaze -- everything about him screamed alpha. He wore dark blue dress trousers, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Soft, feathery hair fell over his forehead. He was around Harry’s age, probably in his late twenties. 

It’d been a while since Harry had last felt an instant attraction to an alpha, but this one was doing it for Harry. He kept staring at Harry, his gaze flickered over Harry’s body, stopping over Harry’s chest where his shirt gaped open for a second too long. 

“Sorry,” he said, stopping where he was. He looked from Harry to Oli. “I didn’t know you had a meeting in here.” 

“It’s okay,” Oli reassured him. He gestured to Harry. “This is Mr Styles.” 

The alpha hesitated only a moment, and when he moved forwards, his scent thickened. Harry inhaled freshly cut grass, and something dark. Like coffee or wood. It made his head feel dizzy for a second. 

“Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for Harry. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.” 

Harry’s heart jumped a little. _ That _ was Mr Tomlinson? There was nothing ugly about him; not even remotely. He was the fittest alpha Harry had encountered in years. 

He fumbled a bit to get up, taking the hand still offered for him. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” 

Tomlinson smiled kindly, his hand warm and slender in Harry’s. He held on firmly, without coming across as forceful or too strong. The contact was gone a moment later. “Do you mind if I interrupt your interview for a second?” 

Harry shook his head, gesturing for him to go ahead. 

“Have you heard back from Columbia?” Tomlinson asked, turning to Oli. 

Oli answered, but it was completely lost on Harry. He didn’t dare move, just kept staring at the floor, taking in Tomlinson’s scent with very breath. He had never before reacted so strongly to someone else’s scent. 

He could only hope his attraction wasn’t too noticeable in his own scent. 

“Let me know as soon as they get back to you,” Tomlinson said as he turned back to Harry. “It was nice meeting you.” 

Harry lifted his gaze, trying not to blush. “And you.”

“Have a good day, Mr Styles.” He stepped back, making his way to the door. He turned again, eyes landing on Harry. “Hopefully see you soon.” 

When he closed the door, Harry blinked, biting his lip. 

Oli cleared his throat and Harry turned to him, slowly sitting down again. 

“So,” Oli picked up where they had left off. “Mr Tomlinson would like to spend a week with each candidate before making his choice. Do you think it’d be possible for you to accompany him two weeks from now?” 

_ Hopefully see you soon _, it echoed through Harry's head. 

He shrugged. “I guess I could clear my schedule?” 

Oli smiled. “Great. I’ll pencil you in. We should talk about the terms, too,” he added and pulled another paper from the folder. 

“More rules?” Harry asked. 

It earned him another weary smile. “Mr Tomlinson will take care of you for a week. You’ll stay at his house in London with him. If he goes on any business trips during the week, you’ll accompany him. He will pay you for your expenses and you’ll be provided with any outfits you may need for events you accompany him to. He’ll basically treat you as his omega for the week. However,” Oli added, tapping the paper, “that excludes all physical actions, as in kissing, sexual contact, as well as scenting.” 

“So…” Harry pinched his bottom lip between thumb and forefinger. There was still a hint of Tomlinson’s scent in the air. “He just wants to find out what kind of omega I am.” 

“Basically.” Oli nodded and handed Harry a pen. “Again. If you sign to participate, you agree to not talk about it. Mr Tomlinson doesn’t want this to go public.” 

Harry considered him. “What if we’re seen together during that week?” 

“You’ll be his friend accompanying him.” Oli still held out the pen. “You’re not to talk about the fact that you’re hired with anyone.” 

“Well.” Harry took the pen. 

What did he have to lose? He’d spend a week in the company of a rich alpha, being paid his time without even having to sell his body. He’d have to, eventually, but Harry couldn’t say he felt repulsive about that. Louis Tomlinson was the kind of alpha he wouldn’t mind letting him ravish Harry. 

_ Hopefully see you soon _. 

Taking a breath, catching the last few hints of that intoxicating scent, Harry signed the contract. 

\---


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, it's beginning! I hope you'll like it!

“Good morning, sunshine.” 

Louis rubbed his eyes, looking up from the coffee he had just poured himself. “Morning.”

Zayn came up next to him, taking the mug from him to take a sip. “You should air out this place. It reeks of that snobby omega you’ve hosted all week.” 

“He wasn’t that bad,” Louis mumbled, taking the mug back. 

“He really was.” Zayn opened a cupboard to get his own mug. “He treated me like a criminal.” 

“Well, an omega in your position?” Louis shrugged and watched Zayn fill his mug with coffee before adding milk. “Of course that’s intimidating for other omegas.” 

Zayn turned around, leaving Louis’ kitchen cradling his mug. “He was an utter twat to me.” 

About to say more, Louis thought better of it and shut his mouth. He had no idea why he had even started defending the guy. He’d been prissy and entitled, and most of the time he had annoyed Louis with his whining. Louis had no idea why, but most of the omegas he had come to know over the past six weeks had been like that. 

What especially bugged him was the way they treated Zayn. It was rare to find an omega in the CEO position on a company, Lous was aware of that. He hadn’t known, however, that so many omegas felt threatened by it. Or, as he had found out, liked to be stuck in a traditional, conservative concept. 

Louis appreciated omegas like Zayn. He was walking proof that secondary gender couldn’t dictate one’s life. More than once, Louis had wished he could just fall for Zayn, that their biology matched and he wouldn’t have to keep on searching. Unfortunately, there weren’t any romantic feelings or sexual attraction between them. 

He looked up when Zayn came back, a bunch of letters in one hand. “You know, I’m starting to suspect that Oli’s judgement is off.” 

Louis laughed, leaning against the counter of his kitchen. “You were his first pick.” 

“Just proves my point.” Zayn set down his mug and went through Louis’ letters. “Does he know you at all?” 

Shrugging, Louis took one of the letters Zayn had already put down. “He knows I’d never sleep with you, yeah.” 

“I’m just saying, bro.” Zayn shook his head when he glanced up at Louis. “The omegas he’s picked for you? Not your league.” 

“He’s got them from Checkmate. Said they were the best.” Louis pursed his lips. “Can’t say any of them lived up to their reputation, tough.” 

“What’s Checkmate?” 

“An online agency, setting up alphas with omegas for their rut.” Louis opened a letter that contained a water bill. “They’re a clean agency. Run by omegas, so all profit an omega makes stays with them.” 

Zayn hummed. “Does it take a toll on you yet?” 

Putting the bill aside, Louis tilted his head, considering the question. “A bit? I’m not exactly enjoying myself.” 

“When does this week’s candidate arrive?” 

Today’s candidate was someone Louis was actually looking forward to. He remembered Harry Styles sitting in Oli’s office, smelling calm like a sea breeze. Until he had spotted Louis and something flowery had mixed into his scent. 

His looks were a bonus. Gentle eyes, pink lips, pale skin. Louis had got a good view of that skin, with Harry’s shirt gaping open over his chest. Something Louis had never thought he’d feel attracted to was Harry’s long hair, curling over his shoulders, looking soft like chocolate swirls. Louis had felt drawn to him in an unexpected way. The feeling had been something Louis had never experienced before. He was curious to explore it. 

For a second, Louis pondered telling Zayn, but dismissed it the next. Maybe his gut feeling was wrong for once. He’d tell Zayn soon enough. 

“Oli’s already off to pick him up.” Louis glanced at the watch above his kitchen table. “Should be here within the next thirty minutes.” 

“Then I should probably get going.” Zayn gulped down his coffee. “Not in the mood for an encounter with another bitchy omega.” 

“You don’t have to. You have claim to this house before anyone else.” 

Smiling, Zayn reached out to touch Louis’ hand. “I know you love me most. But I don’t wanna be in the way. In case this one’s the one.” 

Louis snorted, emptying his own mug. “Not looking for a mate.” 

“Anything can happen,” Zayn said. “Now. I’m off to my flat. See you for lunch?” 

Louis nodded. “See you for lunch.” 

+++

“Really, Harry. You shouldn’t do this.” 

Checking on his bag for the last time, Harry looked at Niall over his shoulder. “I promise you it’s safe.” 

“A whole week?” Niall crossed his arms. “Without telling anyone where you’re going? I don’t think that’s clever.” 

“I told you. I can’t tell you about it.” Harry zipped the bag closed and got up to turn around to Niall. “But I’ve done my research and I’ll be fine.” 

He had. Over the past two weeks, he had received several reminders from Oli that had given Harry enough information to look closely into Louis Tomlinson. Well, as closely as Google allowed. 

He was the shared CEO of a music label. Not a small one, as Harry had found out. He had big acts under his wing, and worked with some big names in the music industry. That explained why he didn't want hiring an omega to go through his rut with him become viral.

Then again, Harry imagined that within Louis' peers, having multiple omegas and using omegas wasn't unusual. 

"You should at least give me a name." Niall leaned against the door frame, looking worried. "What am I gonna tell the police when you disappear?" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll send texts every day." 

"Seriously, Harry." Shaking his head, Niall pursed his lips. "You're an unbonded omega and you sell yourself to alphas who go out of their mind when they're in rut. We didn't come up with this rule for nothing." 

Harry sighed. He knew Niall was right. They always told each other where they were and who they were with to have at least an illusion of safety. 

The doorbell rang and Harry looked at his bag again before turning to Niall. 

"If," he said, pronouncing the word sternly. "Only  _ if _ I were to not text you or connect with you another way, it's Louis Tomlinson. I'm not with him for his rut, Niall, and I signed a contract not to tell anyone about this. So you mustn't mention that name to anyone unless I go missing. Got it?" 

"What have you got yourself into?" Niall frowned, following Harry to the door. "That sounds shady as fuck." 

"I make a lot of money without having to fuck anyone." Harry put a finger to his lips to signal Niall to be quiet before he opened the door. Oli stood on the other side, patiently waiting. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, Harry,” Oli greeted him, glancing at Niall briefly. “Are you ready to leave?” 

“All good, yeah.” Harry turned to get his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and stopped in front of Niall. “I’ll see you in a week.” 

Niall glanced over to Oli, nodding reluctantly. “Take care.” 

Kissing his cheek, Harry hugged Niall. “You, too.” 

Oli smiled at them, his expression closed-off. He nodded at Niall before he turned around and led the way to the car that was waiting in front of Niall and Harry’s flat. He waited for Harry to climb in first before he took the passenger seat. 

Through the tinted glass Harry watched Niall’s form in the door frame as they drove off. Oli didn’t say anything about Niall, nor did he ask questions. He had probably noticed that Niall was an Omega, too, so he hadn’t seen him as a threat. Harry was surprised Oli didn’t show any suspicion, though. 

Then again, Oli had probably checked Niall’s background beforehand and had found out everything he needed to know. There wasn’t that much to find about Niall, other than his position and work in uni. He was one of the youngest professors, a literal wonder child who finished university at the age of twenty-one. Now that he was in his late twenties, he was the head of department for social and cultural studies. 

Oli had probably also found out that Niall was an omega, too, and thus, in a very rare position. It didn’t happen often that omegas got into positions like Niall. Leading positions were reserved for alphas, and most alphas didn’t support omegas striving for success. 

When the car stopped, Harry lifted his gaze to the house in front of them. It was more of a mansion, a balcony above the entrance door was overlooking the big garden surrounding it. Harry sat like frozen, taking it all in. 

The door was opened and Harry slowly slid out of the car, grabbing his bag and holding it closely to his chest as he stared up at the house. He couldn’t believe that a single person was living in a house that big. 

“Mr Tomlinson awaits you inside.” Oli gestured for Harry to follow him. 

Inside, Harry was met with a mixture of different scents. The alpha scent he remembered from the day he had met Louis briefly overpowered everything else, but underneath, there was a strong omega scent. There were other faint omega scents, but one was prominent.

Harry frowned, wondering why Louis was doing this if there was an omega living with him. 

The entrance hall was spacious and bright. White walls were adorned with big paintings, modern art and landscape scenes. Floor-to-ceiling windows let in a lot of sunlight and balanced out the black tiles covering the floor. To Harry’s right there was a staircase to the first floor.

“Do you want some tea?” Oli asked. “Did you have breakfast?” 

Harry followed him through the entrance hall. “I’ve had breakfast, thank you. A tea would be lovely.” 

“There’s always tea in this house,” he heard a raspy voice say. It made his heart jump -- he had heard that voice before. 

When Harry looked up, he saw Louis come in from the other side of the kitchen, where it blended into a sitting area. Louis carried a mug and held out his hand as he approached Harry. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Harry,” he said with a gentle smile.

“Thank you.” Harry shook Louis’ hand, holding his breath as their skin touched. Louis’ hand was warm and his skin oddly rough. Harry had imagined it softer, remembered it smoother. “It’s nice to see you.” 

“Thanks for picking Harry up, Oli.” Louis put his mug down and took the kettle to fill it with water. “We’re good for now.” 

Oli nodded and quietly left the room. Harry stared after him, not quite sure why it unsettled him so much to see Oli go. He wasn’t ready to be alone with Louis yet. 

“I hope it’s okay to call you Harry?” Louis didn’t turn as he opened cupboards to get tea and another mug. “I’d prefer if you called me Louis, too.” 

Harry nodded, but remembered that Louis couldn’t see that, so he forced his voice to work. “That's fine.” 

“Great.” Louis turned to him when he had everything prepared. “I actually have to leave in a bit. I gotta be at the office and we have a business lunch today. You can get settled here, if that’s all right?” 

Again, Harry nodded, not quite sure his voice wouldn’t betray him. Louis looked just as stunning in simple tracksuit bottoms and the t-shirt that he wore as he had in his suit last time Harry had seen him. The bottoms seemed to be tailored for him, carrying a certain elegance despite being a sports item. 

“I’ll show you to your room, yeah?” Louis pointed to the door. “We need to let your tea steep for a while anyway.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry grabbed the strap of his bag a little tighter. He forced himself to keep his eyes above waist-level as he followed Louis. “Sounds great.” 

“You can choose, actually. There’s one upstairs and one downstairs. Both come with an en-suite, of course.” Louis turned to him briefly. “How about a tour, so you can decide afterwards?” 

“Sure.” Harry forced himself to calm down. He hadn’t been that shy in company of an alpha in ages. “I’d love to see the house.” 

“You can explore as much as you want. There’s nothing off-limits.” Louis pointed at the big dining table in the extended kitchen area. “Just leave your bag here for now. It must be heavy.” 

Harry carefully dropped the bag, suddenly feeling overly aware of his movements. Louis was watching him with intent eyes, and Harry didn’t know what to do with his hands. He turned to Louis and their eyes locked for a moment, but Louis broke the eye contact immediately, clearing his throat and gesturing around. 

“So, as you can see, we’ve got a dining room and sitting room right here.” Louis moved through the room that was shaped like an L, a spacious sofa taking up most of the space. “There’s Netflix and a Playstation, if you’re into that.” 

Harry shrugged. “I guess?” 

“You guess, huh?” Louis teased as he went ahead to the entrance hall and down a corridor. 

Following him, Harry was sure Louis could not only sense but also smell Harry’s nervousness. He really needed to get that under control soon. “Not much of a gamer myself, but I do like a night in with pizza and Netflix.” 

Louis grinned as he stopped in front of a door. “Who doesn’t?” 

Teasing was something Harry could work with. “Guess that’s at least one night of this week sorted.” 

“Noted.” Louis opened the door and Harry was hit with the sight of a king size bed first. 

The room was flooded by light, the walls painted in a soft blue, the furniture decorated in warm brown. It was also flooded by different scents. Different omegas, Harry identified. He opened his mouth to not breathe through his nose. 

“You have a bit more privacy down here, because the room’s pretty secluded on this floor.” Louis stepped in, gesturing to the window. “There’s a nice view of the backyard, too.” 

Harry looked around the room, nodding timidly. “It’s cozy.” 

“Well, let’s see how you like the other one?” Louis waited for Harry to leave the room first. Having him walk behind Harry made Harry even more nervous. 

Upstairs, Louis gestured to a door at the end of the corridor. “The master bedroom’s over there. That one’s, um… well.” 

“Off limits?” Harry asked, grinning. “Thought nothing was off limits?” 

“It’s a bit private. You know what I mean.” Louis shrugged, grinning back. “And always messy, to be honest.” 

Harry laughed. “That’s why it’s private.” 

“You get me,” Louis replied, opening another door. 

The room smelled strongly of Louis’ alpha scent, but another scent was prominent in this one. It was the omega scent that overpowered all others in the rest of the house. 

“This is my office. It’s where I work from home, but I don’t use it that often. I like to separate work and home.” 

Harry stayed outside the room, looking at the desk in front of a big window. “Pretty tidy in here.” 

Louis laughed at that, leaning against the door frame. “I feel like I’ll have to be extra tidy for the upcoming week.” 

“So you’re usually not only messy in private?” Harry teased and turned his face to Louis’. The smirk died on his face when he noticed how close they stood. He didn’t dare blink, suddenly becoming aware of how ambiguous his comment was. 

Louis didn’t seem too fazed, though. He stepped back a bit and smiled before he turned around. “Guess you’ll find that out soon enough, love.” 

And okay, was Louis flirting back? Had they been flirting just now? 

“This is the other option,” Louis said as he opened the next door. 

Harry left the office door open and followed Louis to the room next to the master bedroom. The wall behind the bed was painted in dark blue, the rest of the room was decorated in pastels. A big armchair stood in front of a fireplace, and the rug on the floor looked softer than Harry’s own bed at home. 

The omega scents were not as overwhelming in this room, but still lingering. 

“I guess you’ve made your choice,” Louis commented. 

Harry turned to him, blinking. “What?” 

“You like this one better, don’t you?” Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Your face says it all.” 

“I can stay in the one downstairs.” Pointing at the door, Harry bit his lip. “They’re both lovely.” 

“You can stay wherever you want, love.” Louis shrugged. “I just had a feeling you liked this one better.” 

Harry contemplated his words. “Does it bother you? That I’m staying next to your room?” he added to clarify. 

“Of course not.” Louis shook his head. “I wouldn’t offer this room if I didn’t want you to stay here.” 

“Okay.” Harry nodded, looking around once more. “Then, I’ll stay in this room.” 

“Great.” Louis made for the door again. “I’ll get your bag. Why don’t you have a look at the bathroom, check if you’ve got all you need there?” 

Harry watched him go before he turned in a circle, taking in all of the room. It was cozy and spacious at the same time, the bed looking soft and comfortable. In the bathroom, Harry found a shower and a tub, one wall adorned by a massive mirror, the light coming from the ceiling a soft and warm yellow.

“Do you have everything you need?” he heard Louis ask from the bedroom. 

Coming out of the bathroom, Harry nodded. “It’s a great room, thank you.” 

“Great.” Louis put Harry’s bag down. “I’ll leave you to unpack. If you need anything or forgot to pack something from home, Oli can always take care of that.” 

Harry nodded slowly. “But I’m allowed to leave the house? To, let’s say, go to Boots?” 

Louis snorted. “No, you’ll be locked in here for a week.” He rolled his eyes and took a key out of the pocket of his trousers. “You can leave as you please. Don’t even have to come back if you don’t feel like it. In that case, I’ll have to get the lock changed, though.” 

“Guess I don’t have any reason to run away yet.” Harry smiled, taking the key. “Thanks.” 

“I have to thank you.” Louis suddenly looked sheepish. “For doing this.” 

Not knowing how to reply to that, Harry just nodded, looking at his shoes. For a moment, awkward silence settled between them. 

“I gotta leave.” Louis sounded actually sorry about that. “Get comfortable. Your tea is in the kitchen, and there’s food if you get hungry. Or you just go out, if you want.” 

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.” Harry put the key on the small table next to the armchair. 

“Great. Good.” Louis nodded. “I’ll be back for tea.” 

Harry watched Louis approach the door. “Okay, thanks. Have a good day.” 

“See you later.” Louis looked back over his shoulder once more before closing the door. 

Harry let go of his breath, slumping down onto the edge of the bed, staring at his hands. They were shaking slightly. 

He wasn’t sure what was going on in his body; where that strong reaction even came from. 

He had never before reacted to any alpha like that. He had been attracted before, and he had felt drawn to an alpha before, but this was completely new to Harry. His body felt like he was hot and cold at the same time, and although he had only known Louis for a mere ten minutes, he already felt connected to him. 

He inhaled deeply, and immediately winced, letting out a groan. The different omega scents in the room made him sick. He got up and opened the window, trying to get the scents of different omegas lingering in the room aired out. The thought that his scent would only mix with them, be added to join those scents, turned his stomach a little. 

It had never affected Harry quite like this before. He could handle other people’s scents just fine. Why couldn’t he in this house? 

Leaning against the window frame, Harry closed his eyes. 

He was truly fucked. 

+++

“So,” Oli said, turning the car left and off the driveway. 

Louis raised a brow. “So?” 

“This Liam bloke,” Oli explained. “Are you gonna sign him?” 

Louis let go of his breath. He had thought Oli was going to say something about Harry. Apparently Harry had only had that strong impact on Louis. Which was probably good. If he’d have left the same impression on Oli, Louis would have had to worry. 

“Probably,” Louis replied. “It’s all up to Zayn.” 

Oli hummed, turning the volume on the radio down. “But Zayn liked the demos, didn’t he?” 

“We both did.” Louis stared out of the window, trying to shake Harry’s scent. He could still smell it. Sea breeze and flowers on a rainy September morning. “Ultimately, Zayn’s the expert on R’n’B sounds, though.” 

“I think you should secure him.” Oli shrugged. “If you don’t mind me chipping in.” 

Louis smiled at him. “Not at all, mate. Appreciate it.” 

They fell silent, and Oli started humming along to the song on the radio. Louis listened, eyes fixed on the road ahead. The traffic was slow, cars and busses clogging up the narrow streets. Louis’ mind kept wandering back to Harry. He’d looked especially lovely with his hair tucked up in a bun, some stray curls framing his face. His eyes had been just as green as Louis had remembered them and his lips had seemed even pinker today. 

He wondered how many alphas before him had thought of how much prettier, pinker they’d look stretched around their cocks. 

“You can cancel the other omegas,” he said before he could think better of it. 

Oli blinked at him briefly before focusing back on the street. “What?” 

“The next four omegas.” Louis drew a leg up on the seat, staring ahead. “You can cancel them from my schedule.” 

“Okay,” Oli said slowly. “Why?” 

“Because it’s Harry. I’ve already decided.” Once the words were out, they weighed heavily on Louis’ chest. It was scary how true that felt, how much he wanted Harry to be the one. How drawn Louis felt to him. 

“Wow.” Oli stopped at a red light. “I thought you were kinda smitten with him that day you saw him in my office. But not  _ this  _ smitten.” 

“Smitten?” Louis repeated, snorting. 

“You acted all alpha when you saw him.” Oli rolled his eyes. “I’ve never seen you act like that around anyone else.” 

Louis bit his lip, grinning. “That’s not true.” 

“So is.” Oli grinned back. “I think he’s a good choice. He’s definitely a decent guy.” 

“There’s something about him,” Louis admitted, not sure how else to phrase the feeling he had about Harry. 

“I’ll draw up the contract to have him sign tonight.” Oli changed lanes, tone casual.

Sitting up in the passenger seat, Louis shook his head. “Are you bonkers?” 

Oli frowned at him. “Didn’t you just tell me to cancel all other omegas, and that you’ve decided on Harry?” 

“You can’t have him sign tonight! How creepy would that make me look?” Louis gestured wildly with his hands. “I’ll tell him by the end of the week, and see if he’s even available.” 

“He’s already signed that he’d be available, should you pick him.” 

Louis made a face at that. “There are so many things wrong with all this. I’m not buying him.” 

“Well, technically…” Oli shrugged. “You are paying him to spend time with you, and you’ll pay him to spend your rut with you, too.” 

“I don’t like the thought of paying him.” Louis sat back, fumbling with his seatbelt. “He doesn’t seem like… well.” 

“A prostitute?” Oli asked, and it made something inside Louis clench. “It’s what he is, though.” 

Louis didn’t know how to reply, so he refrained from saying any more. Instead, he stared out the window, trying to pinpoint what it was about Harry that made him feel so strongly towards him. He had only known Harry for ten minutes, but Louis already felt like he couldn’t wait to get back to him. Harry’s scent was intoxicating, and something about the way he looked at Louis made him want to keep Harry close by his side, away from everyone else. 

Away from other alphas specifically. 

Frowning, Louis watched the city rush by. He knew what Oli had said was true, and that technically, Harry wasn’t different from the omegas Louis had come to know over the past weeks. Then again, Harry hadn’t behaved like them, at all. He wasn’t using his scent to lure Louis in, he wasn’t trying to trick Louis into anything. Other than the omegas before him, Harry hadn't demanded a single thing; instead, he had seemed insecure to even make a decision about the room, afraid his choice could be unpleasant for Louis. He had been shy, nervous -- Louis had smelled it. There was just no way Harry could have acted it. 

There had been attraction, too. 

Oli parked the car and Louis tried to clear his mind to get in business mode. He cleared his throat as he got out of the car and retrieved his coat from the backseat. 

“I’m sorry,” Oli said as he came up next to Louis. “I shouldn’t have called him a prostitute.” 

Louis looked up at him, not sure what to say. 

Oli shrugged. 

Sighing, Louis shrugged, too. “It’s what it is, I guess.” 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t like him.” Oli briefly touched Louis’ shoulder as they walked to the front door of the office building. 

“I don’t even know him yet.” Louis laughed humourlessly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“It’s those pheromones, mate,” Oli said. “Some alpha and omega thing, I don’t even pretend to understand.” 

In front of the lift, Louis pressed the button. “Yeah, not like I’d understand any more of it.” 

They rode the lift in silence. Quiet piano music was playing, a bell ringing gently when they reached their floor. Louis greeted Natasha at the front desk, going for his office. The offices he passed were all closed, so Louis suspected that most of the team wasn’t in yet. 

It wasn’t so hard to pretend that it was a day like any other; that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Until Oli stopped in front of his own office. 

“I’ll be at my desk, cancelling the other four omegas,” Oli said with a wave of his hand. “Pick you up at one?” 

“Perfect,” Louis replied, trying to keep up the pretence. 

He opened the door to his office and closed it firmly behind himself. At his desk, he plopped into the chair, heaving a sigh. 

He was truly fucked. 

+++

“All right, Tommo, before we go in there,” Zayn said and stopped Louis in front of the door to the restaurant, “you gotta tell me what’s wrong.” 

Louis blinked at him. “Nothing’s wrong.” 

Rolling his eyes, Zayn shifted to stand between Louis and the door. “You’ve been off all morning. I need you to focus in there.” 

“I am focused,” Louis insisted. 

“You’re not.” Zayn narrowed his eyes. “Just tell me what happened. We’ll fix it.” 

Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s nothing to do with the label. The business’s just fine.” 

“Then what’s got your knickers in a twist?” 

“The omega,” Louis replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “He’s… different.” 

Zayn raised a brow. “Different how?” 

“Good different?” Louis tried. “I can’t explain it yet. He’s messing with my head.” 

“Mate, it’s never a good thing when someone’s messing with you." 

“I know.” Louis turned to the door, gripping the handle. “He’s the one I’ll pick. I’ve instantly known when I saw him for the first time.” 

It was probably best not to mention that he meant the time Louis had met Harry three weeks ago in Oli’s office. He wasn’t even sure he was ready to admit that to himself; so he better didn’t admit anything in front of Zayn, either. 

“Your chemistry matches?” Zayn asked and followed Louis inside the restaurant. 

“My alpha just... “ Louis shrugged. “Immediately reacted to him.” 

Zayn hummed. “That may be a good thing, yeah.” 

“He’s not acting like a proper little dickhead, at least.” Louis grinned at Zayn. “Which makes it even better.” 

They were both still giggling when a waiter led them to the table. Zayn opened his mouth to say something else, but Louis could see it in his face, and then even hear it, when Zayn choked a bit. Louis turned to the cause of it, the three men sitting at the table, waiting for them. 

“Mr Tomlinson, Mr Malik.” One of the two older men stood up and held out a hand for them. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“And you,” Louis replied and shook the man’s — Martin, if Louis remembered correctly — hand. 

Zayn did the same, but was suddenly awfully quiet. Louis frowned slightly, but moved on to the other man, Michael, shaking his hand, too. Then he focused on the third man. He was alpha like the other two, but much younger. From what Louis had researched, Liam Payne was only a year younger than him. 

Then again, Louis hadn’t researched all that much. Since Liam was doing R’n’B style music, he’d be under Zayn’s wing. 

They sat down, and Louis felt Zayn going tense next to him. He noticed Zayn clasping his hands together in his lap, staring down at his plate. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Liam,” Louis said, reaching out to subtly touch Zayn’s knee beneath the table. He couldn’t possibly release calming pheromones; that would be unprofessional. But he desperately wanted to. Feeling Zayn so distraught made Louis feel uneasy, too. 

Liam smiled kindly, and his voice was soft like honey when he spoke. “Thank you. I appreciate it that you took the time to listen to my demos.” 

“They’re sick, mate.” Louis took the menu the waiter handed him. “You have an incredible voice. We’ve got big plans for you.” 

Zayn cleared his throat, breathing a little shallowly. “Actually, we’d like to negotiate style and genre a little before finalising anything.” 

Martin laughed. “We’ve been managing Liam for a while now, and other labels tried to change his image and style.” 

Louis looked up from his menu. “I’ve looked into those labels. They didn’t have any grounds to really push Liam. If we sign you, Liam, your life will change.” 

“You’re not the first to promise me that.” Liam glanced at Zayn for a moment, hazel eyes lingering for a while before he focused back on Louis. “I’ve heard that before, and nothing’s changed.” 

“We’re the first you believe, though.” Louis licked his lips and held Liam’s gaze. “Don’t you?” 

Liam slowly nodded. “You’ve signed quite a few names.” 

Grinning, Louis felt a spark in his veins. Liam was a good one. They wouldn’t just market his voice and his music. They’d market his alpha stance, his smoldering pout and his stereotypical alpha body. 

He was indeed a fine example. 

Zayn was still uncharacteristically quiet next to Louis, so Louis took it upon himself to steer the conversation for the rest of the meal.

“And you’ll join those names,” he said, raising his glass to Liam in cheers. 

+++

Harry was restless. 

He had unpacked his bag, had inspected the kitchen for anything edible, then he had wandered the garden aimlessly. With winter approaching, it had been too cold to stay out for too long without an actual activity, so Harry had ended up in the sitting room. He had found books in Louis’ office and had grabbed one to keep himself entertained, but he couldn’t quite concentrate. 

The scents in the house were still making him uncomfortable. What really bugged Harry, tough, was that he didn’t know why. 

He keened when he heard the front door being opened and sat up on the sofa a little. A few moments later, Louis rounded the corner, coming into the sitting room. He smiled when he spotted Harry, his eyes crinkling a little at the corners. 

“Hi,” Harry greeted him, not sure what to do with his hands, so he lowered the book to his lap. 

“Hi, love.” Louis sat down on the armrest of an armchair. “Did you settle in?” 

Nodding, Harry lifted the book a bit. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“‘Course not.” Louis nodded at the book. “It’s a good one.” 

“I think the protagonist is a bit annoying,” Harry replied with a shrug. “But the love interest seems pretty hot.” 

Louis laughed at that. “I liked him. A rowdy one.” 

“I like rowdy.” Harry leaned back against the cushion. “I have a hunch he’s gonna die, though.” 

Lifting his hands, Louis shook his head. “I’m not gonna give away anything.” 

“I’ll find out tomorrow, I guess.” 

“I’m off tomorrow.” Louis lowered his hands again. “Thought we could go for breakfast if you liked.” 

“Sure.” Harry let go of the book to run one hand through his hair. “So… any other plans for tomorrow?” 

Louis got a little more comfortable on the armrest. “No specific ones, no. I like to just go with the flow on my days off. You know what I mean?” 

“I get that, yeah.” Harry pointed at the TV. “Do you wanna watch some telly? I can go to my room or…” 

“I’d like to spend the evening with you, if that’s fine.” Louis got up from the armchair, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. “Have a couple beers and talk, if you’d like.” 

Harry put the book away. Relief washed over him, and again, he didn’t have an explanation for his feelings. “Did you have dinner yet?” 

Louis shook his head. “No. Just lunch. But that feels ages ago. You?” 

“Nope.” Harry followed Louis to the kitchen. “Thought it’d be nice to have dinner together. If you’d like.” 

Opening the fridge, Louis got out two beers. If Harry didn’t imagine it, his cheeks had turned a little rosier. “I’d really like that, yeah.” 

“I could cook something,” Harry offered. He usually didn’t like adapting to omega stereotypes. He liked cooking, but rarely offered to do it for alphas — because it was expected of him. 

Louis turned to him, holding out a bottle. He looked a little uncertain. “You don’t have to.” 

This was different. He didn’t feel like doing it for an alpha. He genuinely just wanted to do it for them. A nice gesture. “I don’t mind.” 

Harry took the bottle from Louis and their fingers brushed briefly. It made Harry’s skin tingle, and inwardly, he groaned. He couldn’t remember ever reacting to another alpha like that. When he saw Louis look down and press his lips together, he knew that he was painfully obvious, too. His scent thickening in the room was probably giving it away even more. 

With a nod, Louis took a step back, and for a second, his scent was a little more subtle. When Louis got out a pot and a pan, it slowly tickled into Harry’s senses again. A fireplace just lit on a rainy September morning. 

“How about we cook together?” Louis suggested. “I can’t do much, I admit. Pasta is a safe bet, though.” 

“Pasta sounds good.” Harry took another swig from the beer before he set the bottle on the counter and rolled up the sleeves of his jumper. “You eat out a lot, then?” 

Louis nodded as he handed Harry a knife. “It comes with the job, really. Like today. We signed a business deal over lunch.” 

Peeling the onion he had grabbed from a bowl next to the sink, Harry hummed. “Congrats, I guess?” 

“We’ve signed a pretty good singer.” Louis smiled slightly. “He’s a pretty picture-perfect alpha, too. At least in terms of looks. That’ll sell his music even better.” 

“Does it still play such a big role?” Harry asked. “Secondary gender?” 

“I wish I could say it doesn’t…” Louis sighed a little as he added salt to the pasta. “But it very much does. Alphas sell better than omegas.” 

That wasn’t exactly true. Harry knew that omegas could sell just as well, if not better than alphas. However, to get there, an omega had to sell themselves, too. That usually involved an overly sexualized image of those omegas. There were a lot of singers and actors who had made it to the top that way, despite being omega. 

Harry didn’t think it meant equality at all. And apparently, Louis agreed with that view. 

Then again, Harry couldn’t criticise them. At the end of the day, he was doing the same. He wasn’t any better than those people — if anything, he was just as desperate as them.

“I’m glad to see times changing, though,” Louis said when the silence between them started to stretch. 

“Are they?” Harry ran the back of his hand over his cheek when his eyes started to burn. 

“I’m running the label together with an omega.” Louis opened the fridge and got out double cream. Harry suspected he planned to add it to the sauce later. “He’s amazing.” 

Harry sniffed and put the knife down. He ignored the twist of jealousy in his stomach. It did make sense, though, that Louis’ house smelled of a specific omega and that the scent was so much more prominent than the others. Especially in Louis’ office. 

“Are you crying?” Louis asked, sounding genuinely surprised. 

“It’s the onion,” Harry explained. 

“Sorry.” Louis stepped closer and Harry immediately felt soothed when he felt Louis gently touch his arm. “I could have done that.” 

“It’s okay.” Harry smiled at him, rubbing at his eye. 

Louis grabbed a bit of paper towel and dabbed at Harry’s cheek. “First night, and I’m already making you cry.” 

Harry snorted, standing still while Louis dried the tears. “So making me cry was on your list all along?” 

Smiling gently, Louis stopped his motions. “Probably not like this.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, and Harry stopped breathing. Louis’ face was close to his and his hand was still resting against Harry’s cheek. He blinked slowly when Louis’ eyes darted to Harry’s lips for just a second. They seemed even bluer when they settled back on Harry’s eyes. 

“Sorry.” Louis pulled away, his voice a little rusty. 

“It’s okay,” Harry said once again, feeling like a broken record.

He didn’t feel okay, though. He could still feel Louis’ touch linger on his skin, could still smell his scent becoming so much stronger, heavier. Harry breathed shallowly through his mouth to not get too worked up by it. He could see Louis do the same. 

He vaguely remembered that he had signed a document that had prohibited him from any physical contact with Louis. Then again, Louis had clearly initiated it, which probably meant that Harry had nothing to fear.

His stomach twisted into knots again when he remembered that all of this was sorted and restricted by a contract. Being with Louis here in his kitchen, cooking pasta together — all of that was business.

Louis turned his head with a bit of a whine and Harry noticed that his knuckles had turned white from fisting his hands by his sides. His jaw was clenched and he stared at the wall forcefully, as if he could make it crumble with sheer willpower. 

He was trying to control himself, Harry realised. His heart jumped a little and his mouth fell open. At least it really wasn’t just one-sided. Louis could feel it, too, and that gave Harry some bizarre satisfaction. 

He didn’t want to think about the relief that he felt, too. 

“I’m gonna go wash my face.” Harry stepped back, bringing more space between them. 

Louis nodded, still not looking at Harry. 

In the bathroom, Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror, breathing heavily. He groaned a little and turned on the water, splashing it into his face. When he looked up again, nothing had changed. The tear strains weren’t visible anymore, but his heart was still pounding wildly, and his skin was still prickling with Louis’ touch. 

He probably had a rough week ahead, Harry thought while drying is face with a towel. 

After he had sorted himself as best as he could, Harry made his way back to the kitchen. Louis was at the cooker, stirring the sauce he had put together. His back was turned to Harry and he seemed tense. 

Louis seemed to sense Harry because he suddenly looked over his shoulder and then fully turned around. 

"Sorry," he said hastily. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

"You didn't," Harry assured him, but feeling himself blush. 

"A crying omega." Louis shrugged, bringing a hand up to the back of his head. "My alpha just reacted." 

"I get that." Harry pressed his lips together, trying to ignore the stab he felt hearing those words. Of course it was all down to their biology. "I'm sorry for making it awkward." 

Shaking his head, Louis looked at the sauce, starting to stir again. "No. It's this whole alpha- omega dynamic. I can't always ignore it." 

Harry took a tentative step closer. Louis seemed a little calmer now. His scent had gone back to normal, too. "How about we'll forget about it?" 

"That'd be best." Louis glanced at him with a smile. "We shouldn't let biology dictate our lives, right?" 

"Indeed," Harry agreed. 

They still fell quiet when Harry took over at the pan and Louis set the table. 

After all, the reason Harry was here in the first place was that biology dictated their lives. It was all down to Louis' rut, and it was biology that dictated he needed an omega. 

They were both aware of it. 

+++

“Oli said you’re in university,” Louis said once they were done eating, sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. 

There had been tension between them, their small talk a little strained. Harry’s shoulders looked a bit more relaxed now, and he wasn’t blushing whenever he looked at Louis. He seemed much calmer, his gaze wasn’t wary anymore, and he had laughed at Louis’ jokes. 

Crying omegas really were a soft spot for Louis. He could usually handle it well with people he didn’t know, but three of his sisters were omegas, and their tears always left Louis shattered. It woke every single last alpha instinct in him to protect and take care of them. 

It had felt just the same with Harry. 

“I am.” Harry moved his beer bottle between his palms. “I’m studying law.” 

Louis hummed, furrowing his brows. “Must be tough as an omega.” 

Nodding, Harry kept his eyes on his bottle. “There’s a lot of discrimination.” 

“You’re very brave,” Louis told him. “I’m sure it’ll pay off.” 

Harry smiled slightly. “Thanks.” 

For a moment, Louis simply watched him. Harry seemed lost in his own thoughts, so Louis let his eyes roam. There was no doubt that Harry was the prettiest person Louis had encountered in quite a while. He was tall and lanky, but still broad and muscular, his fingers were slender and long, and Louis constantly wanted to touch the ringlets framing Harry’s face. 

He hadn’t allowed his thoughts to go in that direction, but the longer he looked at Harry, the more urgent the thought became. Of course, Louis was aware that it was too soon; that he had only known Harry for less than a day. Yet, the way he reacted made his mind run all kinds of possibilities. 

What if Harry was his mate? 

Louis didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he believed that one instantly knew when they met someone special. Even if Harry didn’t turn out to be his mate, Louis just knew that he had met someone special in Harry. 

“My flatmate,” Harry suddenly said, “is an omega, too. He’s teaching in university.” 

Louis carefully pushed his plate away and leaned forwards. “In your field?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. He’s in cultural studies. He’s brilliant.” 

“And a role model for you,” Louis realised. “Is that something you’d like to do? Teach?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Harry looked up at Louis. “I’d like to get to a position like that, though. An omega in a leading position.” 

Louis smiled at him. “You should definitely meet Zayn.” 

“Is that your partner?” 

“He is.” Louis drank from his beer. “And he’s worked really hard and got a lot of scrutiny, but it paid off.” 

Harry pursed his lips. “I’d love to talk to him, yeah.” 

“There’s still a lot of omegas who…” Louis thought over his words, carefully picking them to not offend Harry. “Well, some omegas like the way the world goes ‘round.” 

For a moment, Harry watched him with a wary gaze, then it softened. “Yeah, most omegas don’t want to change their situation, do they?” 

“Not many that I know do, no.” Louis shrugged. “And I hate to see them give Zayn a hard time.” 

“Is he…” Harry bit his lip, his gaze dropping to the table top. 

“If he were my mate, you wouldn’t be here,” Louis said, aware of what Harry thought. Harry wasn’t the first one to assume there was more between Louis and Zayn. 

“You wouldn’t believe how many alphas don’t spend their rut with their mate.” Harry’s voice was quiet. 

“Well, I can only speak for myself,” Louis replied, “but that’d feel like cheating to me.” 

Harry looked at him again. “For me, too.” 

It took a second for Louis to decide, but then his curiosity took over. “But you still participate?” 

He could see Harry’s adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. “No. I refuse offers from bonded alphas. Or alphas in a relationship.” 

Louis frowned. “Even those who are with betas?” 

Harry shrugged. “I know that it’s just biology, and that it’s something they need that they can’t get from a beta partner. Still.” He shook his head, looking conflicted. “It feels wrong.” 

“I get that.” Louis noticed that Harry’s beer was empty and got up to get them new ones from the fridge. “It’s important that you have your principles. And that whatever happens, happens on your conditions.” 

“It’s not the safest thing to do for an omega, so I gotta look after myself,” Harry agreed. 

Louis placed the bottle in front of Harry, nodding. He wasn’t sure what to reply. After all, Harry was right; helping strange alphas through their rut was a dangerous business for omegas. 

Then again, Louis didn’t understand why Harry did it in the first place. He seemed like a clever, independent man with serious life goals. He worked hard to get his degree and make a change for himself. Other than the omegas Louis had met before, Harry wasn’t on the lookout for an alpha to support and take care of him. He obviously wanted to do that himself.

Being one of the alphas who used the service, though, it’d only make Louis look like a hypocrite saying those things out loud. 

“How about we move over to the couch?” Louis suggested and pointed to the sitting room. “It’s more comfy there.” 

Collecting their plates, Harry got up. He carried the dirty dishes to the sink without a word, and it took Louis a moment to catch on. 

“I’ll do it,” he said and stepped next to Harry at the sink, slowly pushing him away. “You go pick something to watch, okay?” 

Harry frowned at him. “If you wash the dishes, I can dry them.” 

“I’ll leave them out to dry.” Louis gestured for Harry to move. 

Reluctantly, Harry took his and Louis’ bottles and left the kitchen. 

As soon as he was alone, Louis exhaled. Harry’s scent was thick in the kitchen, and in Harry’s company, Louis hadn’t dared breathing it in too obviously. When he closed his eyes, he could imagine burying his face in Harry’s neck, inhaling him deeply. 

That was a dangerous image, but Louis allowed himself the fantasy for a moment longer. 

When he opened his eyes again, he turned off the tap and used the time alone to calm down and sort out his nerves. He’d have to think about something else, even if it wasn’t easy with Harry around. He couldn’t allow for all of his senses to be overtaken by Harry. That’d be even more dangerous than fantasising about him. 

When he finished the dishes, he dried his hands on a tea towel and picked up his mobile phone where he had placed it on the counter earlier. He had a few emails he had to check and reply to in the morning, as well as a text from his sister, Lottie. Louis replied to that one before opening his chat with Zayn.

_ You were gone so fast after lunch, _ he texted. _ Still owe me an explanation for what your behaviour was about. _

He had tried talking to Zayn after lunch, but he had avoided Louis, had ducked his attempts at conversation with a lame excuse of having a Skype meeting. Louis had only turned around once to talk to the waiter and Zayn had been gone. 

There had been something suspicious about his body language. He had been completely withdrawn and had barely talked. Usually, in business meetings, Zayn made sure to be witty and tough and see eye to eye with the alphas in the room. 

He had acted like an omega today, and Louis had no idea what that was down to. 

Zayn came online for a brief moment, then he was offline again. 

So Louis would have to drag it out from him in person. That wouldn’t be an easy task, but if they wanted to work with Liam and his team, Zayn would have to get over himself, whatever it was that made him act so submissively. 

When Louis came into the sitting area, Harry sat on the couch with a cushion hugged to his chest. Louis sat down next to him, leaving enough space to make it casual. 

“Midsomer Murders?” Louis asked with a smile. 

“Not much’s on tonight,” Harry replied. “And I thought we’re probably not really watching anyways, are we?” 

Louis’ heart skipped a beat and he had to refrain from gasping out loud. It took him a second to understand that Harry didn’t talk about anything sexual, but was referring to them keeping up a conversation. 

“True,” Louis agreed, not looking at Harry but keeping his eyes trained on the TV screen. 

“What’s your favourite ITV3 classic, then?” Harry asked. 

“I’m not so much into all the really popular dramas.” Louis shrugged. “I like documentaries.” 

Smiling, Harry played with a loose thread on the cushion. “What kind?” 

“Psychology. History,” Louis replied. “Anything, really. Not so much about nature, I admit. But anything about evolution is interesting, too.” 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for it.” Harry laughed quietly, shaking his head. 

Louis grinned. “Come on, love, hit me. What would you have pegged me for, then?” 

“Maybe Love Island?” Harry openly smirked at him now.

“Oh, fuck off.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time for that!” 

“But you do watch the footie and I bet you watch The Voice.” 

Louis lifted his hands in front of his chest. “Guilty. I used to watch X Factor, but it got a bit shite, didn’t it?” 

“I’ve wanted to apply when I was younger,” Harry admitted. “Seeing what’s come off it now, I’m glad I didn’t.” 

Louis laughed quietly and nodded along. “Do you sing?” 

Harry shrugged. “In the shower and in the car. I sing along to the radio, but that’s it. Probably would’ve been good enough for Cowell, but not The Voice.” 

“Let me be the judge of that.” Louis rested his elbow on the backrest of the couch, supporting his head. 

“No way!” Harry shook his head. “You’re working with the best singers in the world.” 

“It’s not like I’m gonna compare you to them.”

Harry crossed his legs, stretching them out. “Maybe you’ll get lucky by the end of the week.” 

Grinning, Louis tilted his head a little. “Friday,” he said. 

Harry raised a brow. “What?” 

“I bet I’ll make you sing for me before Friday' over,” Louis clarified.

“Cocky, aren’t you?” Harry grinned, looking bemused. He held out his hand. “The bet’s on.” 

“What are we betting on?” Louis asked as he shook Harry’s hand. 

Harry’s face fell a little, and Louis wondered what it was that he had in mind. He recovered quickly, though, the mirth coming back to his expression. “The promise that you won’t try to sign me.” 

Louis laughed, admiring Harry’s way of thinking. “You think I’m no better judge than Simon Cowell?” 

Smirking, Harry shrugged. “Who knows.” 

“I wouldn’t sign you if you begged me to.” Louis said it with an amused expression and from the way Harry threw his head back and bared out a laugh, Louis knew that he hadn’t been offended. “Even if you turn out to be the best singer in the world.” 

“You’ll come to regret saying that.” Harry took his beer and drank. 

Louis clinked his bottle against Harry’s. “That one’s on.” 

For the rest of the evening they exchanged pleasant chatter, going back and forth in the same manner. It felt comfortable, and Louis was glad they had overcome the initial awkwardness. He had felt it from the first moment on that talking to Harry was going to be easy. Being around Harry was easy. 

It got late, Midsomer Murders ending and Scott and Bailey starting. They agreed they both didn’t like the show and turned off theTV to go to bed. 

“Do you need anything else in the room?” Louis asked when they stopped upstairs in front of the guest room Harry stayed in. 

Harry looked undecided, about to say something; maybe make a request. Then he shook his head, smiling at Louis. “I’ve got everything. Thanks.” 

“All right.” Louis pointed at his own bedroom door. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Good night.” Harry turned to his own door, opening it. “Sleep well.” 

“Good night, love.” Louis watched Harry go inside and close the door before he went to his own bedroom.

He stripped down to his boxers, making his way to the bathroom. He heard that the water was running in the bathroom on the other side of the wall, too. Harry apparently took a shower. 

Swallowing thickly, Louis focused on brushing his teeth, staring at his face in the mirror. 

When he climbed into bed a bit later, he turned off the light and checked his mobile one last time to distract himself. He could still hear quiet noises come from Harry’s room, so he checked Twitter and Facebook, mindlessly scrolling through his feed, until the noise died down and the house fell silent.

He’d had omegas in his house before, and he had omegas in the room next door, but with none of them had he felt the desire to check on them the way he did with Harry. He wanted to make sure he was okay, his inner alpha clawing at his chest to get the omega closer. 

It was a confusing feeling, but also a warm one. A feeling that hadn’t arisen in Louis in too long. He wanted to take care of Harry. Louis hadn’t felt like that with anyone else but his family, and for some odd reason, it didn’t bother him in the way he had always thought it would.

Instead, it made him feel much more connected to his inner alpha. 

Closing his eyes, Louis let sleep take over -- dreaming of the sea and roses and rain. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever. It's a 12k chapter, though! There's quite a it of progress in this chapter, and a first twist that some of you might have seen coming... or not? 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Harry ran a hand over his face, staring up at the ceiling. He lay flat on the bed, fully dressed, ready to leave the house. Louis hadn’t said anything about when they’d leave, so Harry waited in his room for a sign that Louis was up. 

Niall had texted him earlier, asking for an update. Harry knew that sooner rather than later he would have to contact Niall and tell him what was going on. He should probably just get it over with. 

Inhaling deeply, he dialled Niall’s number and waited for him to pick up. He made a face when those still lingering scents hit his senses. 

“Are you okay?” Niall answered the call after the third ring. 

“I’m good, yeah.” Harry closed his eyes. “Good morning.” 

Niall hummed. “Why didn’t you text yesterday? That bloke drove you off in a black van. Like a proper kidnapping.” 

“You try to avoid witnesses when kidnapping someone.” Harry smiled slightly. 

“You sound nervous.” Niall was quiet for a moment. “Did he do something you didn’t want? Are you being held hostage, Harry?” 

Opening his eyes, Harry followed the light of the morning sun falling through the curtains. He should open them. “He makes me nervous.” 

“Fuck, Harry.” There was a rustling on Niall’s end of the line. “I’ll come and get you.” 

“Good nervous, Niall,” Harry hurried to say.

Again, Niall fell silent. “You don’t get nervous around alphas.”

Harry was so, so screwed. 

“I know,” he choked out. “But I don’t know how to act around this one.” 

“What does he do?” Niall asked. “How is he different?” 

Harry thought over his words before answering. "I feel different around him. I've never wanted an alpha to touch me. Like, really craved it." 

Niall groaned. "Spare me your wet dreams, Styles." 

"Not like that." Harry touched his mouth, running his finger over his bottom lip. "I feel like I have to be near him all the time." 

"Okay, that's…" Niall hissed. "That's the worst kind of craving. You don't meet many alphas like that." 

Harry hummed in agreement. "I've never met an alpha that made me feel like that."

"So where's the problem?" 

"I don't think he's looking for something more than a rut partner." Harry focused on a bright spot on the wall. 

"That was clear from the beginning, though, wasn't it?" Niall sounded sceptical. "You knew what you were hired for." 

"I'm not hired for his rut yet." Harry pulled a face at what he was about to say. "He's testing me out."

"I don't like the sound of that," Niall scuffed. "How?" 

For a moment, Harry tried to sort his thoughts. "To see if we're compatible." 

Niall seemed to catch on. "And you're not the only omega he's having a test run with." 

Harry sighed. “His house smells of so many different omegas. It’s driving me crazy.” He got up to open the curtains. “I’ve never been this sensible to other scents.” 

“Well, you’re in a strange alpha’s house all by yourself,” Niall said. “Of course that confuses your O.” 

“But it’s the knowledge that they were with him, specifically.” Harry watched a few birds pick away in the grass. “It physically hurts, Niall. I’ve never reacted like that before.” 

“Wait. Are you saying he keeps other omegas?” Niall wanted to know. "Are there other omegas in the house?” 

“No.” Harry bit his lip. “Not anymore. But he’s had omegas over. Their scents are everywhere. It’s like they’ve rubbed their bodies on every surface in the house.” 

Niall chuckled. “Well, I’ve looked him up, and he seems like a desirable alpha. I'm not surprised other omegas tried to sack him.” 

Harry hummed, staring out onto the garden behind the house. “He showed a pretty strong reaction when I cried last night.” 

Niall gasped. “He made you cry?” 

“I cut onions.” Harry laughed quietly, but it quickly died down when he remembered Louis’ hand on his cheek. “He calmed me down without scenting me.” 

“Harry.” Niall sounded serious. “You’ve known him for a day.” 

“And don’t they say you just know when you meet them?” Harry opened the window, trying to shake those scents off. 

“You think he’s your mate.” Niall’s voice was just above a whisper now. 

“I do.” Harry swallowed thickly. "It's the only explanation I have." 

Saying it out loud felt liberating. He had tossed and turned all night, trying to talk himself out of the idea. The more he thought about it, though, the more he was convinced that he had found his mate in Louis. 

"Are there any signs from him that he could feel the same?" Niall asked. 

"I don't know." Harry turned away from the window, shivering from the cold draft. "I hope so."

Niall snorted. “Honestly, H. You know when an alpha is into you. You always do.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry sat back down on the bed. “That’s the problem here. I want him to feel the same so much that I’m afraid I may be imagining things.” 

“It really hit you hard, didn’t it?” Niall whistled quietly. 

“What am I supposed to do, Niall?” Harry glanced over to the door, wondering how much longer he’d be stuck in this room. 

“Win him over.” The way Niall said it made it sound so easy. “Just be yourself. You’re the most charming fucker on this planet. I’ve never met an alpha that didn’t want you, H.” 

“There’s a first for everything,” Harry mumbled. “I just--” 

He stopped when there was a knock on his door. His heart dropped to his stomach before it suddenly beat high in his throat. 

“Niall. I gotta go,” Harry hissed into the phone. “He’s knocking.” 

“Better let him in,” Niall replied in a suggestive tone.

“Not funny.” Harry made his way to the door. “Talk to you soon.”

Niall snickered. “Love you. Bye!” 

Hanging up, Harry opened the door. Louis stood in front of him, wearing a baseball cap and thick, yellow hoodie. He smiled at Harry, looking tired and so, so warm and comfortable and soft. Harry had to physically restrain himself from reaching out. 

“Morning,” Louis greeted him. “Thought I heard you talk.” 

“Um…” Panic crawled back up Harry’s chest. He gestured to the phone in his hand. “Was I too loud?” 

Louis shook his head. “Of course not. No.” Louis frowned a little and it came as a surprise to Harry when he reached out to run his fingers over Harry’s arm. “No need to worry.” 

Harry instinctively took a step closer when Louis let is arm fall back to his side. “I just called my flatmate to let him know I’m fine.” 

“The one who teaches in uni?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded. “His name is Niall. He’s my best friend. We kinda….” He shrugged. “We have this policy to send messages or talk at least once a day when one of us is with an alpha.” 

“That’s responsible,” Louis said as he buried his hands in the front pocket of his oversized hoodie. “You can never know.” 

“So, um. Yeah.” Harry looked down at Louis’ shoes -- a pair of Vans. “I was talking to him.” 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt the conversation.” Louis nodded at the mobile in Harry’s hand. “I just wanted to ask when you’d like to leave.” 

Harry looked back at Louis’ face. He hadn’t heard Louis make a single noise this morning, so he had felt safe talking to Niall on the phone. For his own sanity, he genuinely hoped that Louis hadn’t heard what Harry had talked about. His expression was calm, though. Harry suspected that if Louis had heard any of what had been said, he’d be out of it at least a little bit. It’d probably show in his scent, too.

“I’m good to go.” Harry turned to grab his coat. “Whenever you’re ready, I am, too.” 

Louis frowned when he noticed the open window. “It’s fucking freezing in here, Harry.” 

“I just…” Harry turned on his heels to hurry and close the window. “I just wanted to air out the room a bit.” 

For a moment, Louis stared at him. “I quite like how it smells in here.” 

Harry’s stomach turned. Of course Louis would. The mix of the scents of several willing omegas was probably appealing to him. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologise, love.” Louis sounded chipper, but there was some scratch in his voice that made Harry suspect he probably wasn’t completely genuine. “It’s probably me who should apologise.” 

Harry put on his jacket as he left the room. “I knew what I was getting into, didn’t I?” 

Louis looked caught, his expression turning apologetic when he turned to Harry. “No, I should. It’s improper to talk about omega scents.” 

“I guess neither of us is traditional about secondary gender.” Harry shrugged, hoping that Louis would buy the act. On the inside, he had to restrain himself from asking Louis how Harry smelled to him; if he liked it. “No harm done.”

Fortunately, Louis seemed to buy it. He dropped the topic as they left the house. 

Harry inhaled deeply, hoping he’d be able to keep it up for the rest of the day. 

+++

“Nothing beats a full English at the pub,” Harry said as he cut one of the sausages on his plate. 

Louis smiled, buttering his toast. “This is the best one around.” 

Glancing up at him, Harry raised a brow. “Did you try every pub in the neighbourhood?” 

“Over the years.” Louis shrugged. “This one’s really good for breakfast, but there’s one a few streets down that’s got wicked live bands.” 

“Is that where you usually find new artists?” Harry asked. 

Biting into his toast, Louis shook his head. “Rarely. I just enjoy a good pub night out.” 

Harry hummed. “Yeah, I get that. There’s a pub around our flat. It’s always crowded for quiz night and when live bands play.” 

That made Louis laugh. Somehow, he could imagine Harry at a pub quiz. He was the kind of person who’d get all excited, probably having a regular crowd he played with -- a group of old ladies, maybe. 

Frowning, Harry put down his cutlery. “What’s so funny?” 

Louis shook his head. “I just realised that you totally strike me as the guy who goes to pub quizzes.” 

“It’s fun,” Harry defended himself. 

“I’m sure it is.” Louis took the tea pot to refill Harry’s cup before he filled his own. He added a dash of milk and waited until Harry nodded before he added some to Harry’s tea as well. “It just strikes me as something for… let’s say, older people.” 

“Are you telling me you’ve never been to a pub quiz?” Harry sounded affronted. 

Shrugging, Louis resumed eating. “I haven’t, no.” 

A dimple appeared in Harry’s left cheek and Louis felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. He hadn’t noticed that before. He immediately felt the urge to touch it. “You’ve been to every pub in walking range of your house, but haven’t been to a pub quiz. How is that even possible?” 

“I was more interested in the live bands.” Louis shrugged. “Obviously.” 

Harry seemed to ponder that for a moment. "How does it work?" he asked then. "Finding an artist?" 

Louis pursed his lips. "We've got scouts who check out all kinds of sources. Pubs, festivals, YouTube. Even buskers." 

"Have you ever discovered someone on your own?" Harry frowned upon Louis' answer.

"Of course. Not in a pub, though." Louis grinned. "Ed, for example." 

Harry raised his brows. "You're telling me, you discovered Ed Sheeran." 

"I did." Grinning, Louis took his knife to shovel the baked beans to one side of his plate. "Saw him busk in the streets a few times before I talked to him." 

"That's a joke," Harry deadpanned. 

Laughing, Louis shook his head. "It's not. I've got an eye for talent." 

"Is that all it takes?" Harry tilted his head, moving his mushrooms around on his plate. "Talent?" 

"Well, it's the biggest component," Louis replied. "It takes a bit more, though." 

"Do you have an eye for that, too?" Harry asked. "Because I feel like talent isn't always enough to make a pop star." 

Louis watched Harry for a moment. He was impressed with how much understanding for the music industry Harry seemed to have. 

"What else do you think it takes?" 

Shrugging, Harry avoided Louis' gaze. "Charisma and stage presence. A lot of ambition. Like, you gotta be excessively competitive to get to the top, don't you?" 

"What makes you think that?" Louis finished his meal, except for the baked beans. 

"The industry seems relentless, merciless. If you're not willing to give everything and maybe even a little more than that, I feel like you won't be able to get to the top." 

Humming, Louis nodded his head. "It is a tough business." 

"Not everyone with talent is automatically cut out for it, are they?" Harry put down his cutlery. "And I bet it isn't easy to watch talented people fail." 

Louis still didn't take his eyes off Harry. His smart talk made him even more attractive to Louis. “No, it isn’t.” 

“Well,” Harry said and leaned back in his chair. “I’m quite competitive.” 

That made Louis laugh. “Now the question remains whether you’re talented.” 

“You’ll never know.” Harry sipped his tea, grinning over the brim of his cup. 

Louis decided not to mention that Harry definitely ticked the third box. He was charismatic. The plump lips, the dimples, the way he ran his long fingers through his hair -- Harry had something about him that was magnetic. Louis was sure it wasn’t just biology that made Harry so attractive to him.

He had an eye for those things, and Harry certainly brought charisma and a shining personality. 

“Louis?” 

He tore his eyes from Harry’s face and looked up to see Michael stand next to their table. They’d known each other for a long time, having studied together. Michael had taken a different path from Louis, staying at the university to teach. 

“Michael,” Louis greeted him and stood up to give the man a warm hug. “Good to see you, mate.” 

Michael hugged him back, clapping Louis’ back gently. “I’ve only just seen you the other day, over in Clapham. Didn’t want to interrupt since you seemed… well, busy.” He looked at Harry when he drew back from Louis. “Who do we have here?” 

“That’s Harry.” Louis gestured at him, not so sure what to add. A friend? An acquaintance? 

Harry held out his hand for Michael. “Louis’s trying to sign me.” 

Louis had to hold back a snort, grinning when Harry briefly glanced at him. 

“Oh.” Michael shook Harry’s hand, seeming relieved. “Thought for a moment this was a date.” 

“It’s all business.” Harry smiled, his tone chipper. 

For a second, it stung. Louis knew that technically, Harry was right. Over the banter, the easy flirting and the sparks whenever they got just a little bit too close, Louis had almost forgot that at the end of the day, he was simply doing business with Harry. 

“Well, you did seem pretty into that omega I saw you with,” Michael said, pulling Louis from his thoughts. 

“Um…” Louis didn’t even dare look at Harry. “What?” 

“When I saw you in Clapham a few weeks ago.” Michael shrugged. “You two were all over each other.” 

Louis tried to remember what Michael was referring to. He couldn’t remember being into any of the omegas Oli had chosen for him. Then again, those omegas had always been quite into him. Other than Harry, all of them had chosen to sit next to Louis at every opportunity. Next to each other, touching was always easier. And Louis had been touched by a lot of omegas over the past weeks. 

It only made him see the stark contrast to Harry even clearer. He had taken the seat across from Louis, and even last night on Louis’ sofa, he had kept a reasonable distance.

It had been Louis who had inappropriately touched Harry. He had been the one to reach out in the kitchen, cradling Harry’s face because he couldn’t have controlled himself. It was pathetic, really. 

There had never been another person with quite that effect on Louis before. He was well aware what it meant. Too aware. 

“Maybe,” Louis said because he realised he had to say something. “Anyway, how are you doing?” 

While Michael started talking about his job, Louis chanced a glance at Harry. He seemed oddly interested in his tea. 

“How is Katherine?" Louis asked when Michael talked about his wife, keeping up the pretence of being interested. 

Right now, all he really wanted to do was telling Harry that he hadn't been over any other omega. Rationally, Louis knew that he had nothing to explain or justify. Harry didn't even show any signs of being bothered. He seemed to politely wait while Louis talked to Michael. Irrationally, Louis felt the urge to make sure Harry knew there was no other omega; no other man whatsoever. 

“Anyway,” Michael said after a few minutes of polite small talk. “I gotta run. Got an appointment.” 

They said goodbye, hugging briefly and Louis watched Harry shake Michael’s hand with a kind smile. Michael wished him good luck for his career and Harry plastered on a convincing face, thanking him. 

Louis stood for a moment longer, feeling unsure of facing Harry again. When he finally did, Harry seemed relaxed, but his focus was back on his cup of tea. 

“You have no shame, lying to strangers like that, do you?” Louis asked, trying to focus on being bemused by Harry’s antics instead of giving in to the urge to explain himself. 

Harry shrugged and there was mischief written all over his features when he looked at Louis. “I don’t think the true nature of our connection is any of his interest.” 

Louis’ grin died down. He hummed in agreement. 

“Also, you would have had to explain the other omega to him.” Harry set down his empty cup. “This way, we both saved face, didn’t we?” 

“There are some alphas who pride themselves in having a different omega every week, you know,” Louis said, just to counter Harry. He couldn’t let Harry tear him open like that; see through him as if it was so easy. 

Harry smiled and gave a small nod before he lifted his gaze to directly look into Louis’ eyes. “Not you, though.” 

It hit, and somehow, the words were so simple, just an observation. But still, it was like Harry had cut right to Louis’ core. Louis could only stare at Harry, mind completely blank. 

“Sorry,” Harry immediately said, breaking their eye contact. “Just an assumption.” 

“No,” Louis choked out. He still couldn’t tear his eyes off Harry’s face. “You’re right.” 

Harry blushed and Louis threw all caution overboard. He glanced at Harry’s hand on the table, giving in to the urge to touch Harry. He couldn’t explain it, had no logical reasoning for it. They barely knew each other, and Louis didn’t know much about Harry, but the attraction he felt towards Harry grew with every second Louis was around him.

The moment broke and Louis’ movement stopped midway when a waitress appeared at their table. “Can I take these plates?” 

Louis rested his hand in his lap, smiling at her politely. “Yes, please. I'd like to pay, too.” 

She cleared the table and Louis swallowed thickly, staying mum. When she was gone, he looked up and was met with a smiling Harry. 

“What else do you have planned now?” Harry asked, as if the air between them hadn’t been electrified just a minute ago.

Maybe, for Harry, that hadn’t been the case. Maybe he really didn’t feel the same pull Louis did. What if all of this chemistry Louis felt with Harry was only in his head? What if it wasn't any different to how Louis' biology reacted to other omegas?

The waitress came back and Louis paid for their breakfast. Harry watched on with a small frown between his brows. When he'd noticed Louis looking at him, he averted his gaze, fidgeting his napkin. 

No, Louis wasn't imagining this. 

When the waitress was gone, Louis cleared his throat, trying to act as casual as possible. “I'd actually like to go into my office, if you don't mind."

Harry got up and put on his coat. The maroon colour made him look extravagant. It oddly suited him despite his gentle demeanor. "I thought it was your day off." 

"It is, and I'm really not going there to work." Louis followed Harry suit as he got up from the chair. "I've been trying to get a hold of Zayn, but he doesn't return my calls or text back." 

"Oh." Harry turned to him as they left the pub. "Did you guys fight?" 

Louis shook his head. "Not that I know of. He's been acting strange yesterday. I just need to talk to him." 

"Yeah, sure." Stopping at a crosswalk, Harry looked left and right, hands buried in the pockets of his coat. "Should I go back to the house?"

When they crossed the street, Louis made sure to fall into step with Harry. "I thought you could just come along." 

Harry looked at him, blinking in confusion. 

"I've wanted to stop by a few shops to buy something for my sisters' birthday before going to see Zayn. I promise it won't take long." 

"Oh. Okay." Harry seemed genuinely surprised. He cleared his throat. "How old is your sister?"

"'They're two. Twins." Louis stopped in front of a cards shop. "They'll be sixteen." 

Harry smiled as Louis held the door for him. "Sixteen seems long ago." 

When the door fell shut, they were engulfed by a pleasant silence. Louis quietly greeted the shop assistant at the counter. "Mine feels ages ago. Yours, though? How old are you?" 

Harry's features turned into a smirk. "As if you didn't know." 

Louis lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. "I don't, love. Oil's the one who does the research." 

"So Oli knows everything about me." Harry looked mock-affronted. "I promise it was my sister who named our cat pussy when I was five." 

Laughing, Louis shook his head. "I'm not sure he researched that deeply. But that's good to know, I guess." 

Harry seemed pleased, cheeks dusted with a rosy blush. "I'm twenty-six." 

"So, ten years." Louis hummed and watched Harry inspect the shelves full of cards. "You're young." 

Harry snorted. "As if you're that much older. _ I _ did my research and I know you're only two years older." 

Louis raised a brow. "You researched me?" 

"Well, I gotta know what I'm getting into." Harry picked up a card, looking at it. "I didn't look up much more than your business profile on your label's website, though. Impressive vitae, by the way." 

"Thanks, I guess." Louis looked around to find birthday cards for teenage girls. He couldn't hold it against Harry that he had looked Louis up. With the kind of job he did, that was rather responsible, too. "So, yeah. My sixteenth is long ago. You may have found out, but I've had a bit more practice with sixteenth birthdays with my other sisters since then." 

"More sisters?" Harry looked impressed when he turned back to Louis. "How many sisters are there?"

Louis grinned and picked up a purple card with a picture of a green pig on it. "Five sisters and one brother."

Harry gasped. "All younger than you?"

"Yeah." Louis smiled as he opened the card to find the green pig had been moved into a car. "Ernest and Doris turn six this year. They're the youngest." 

"Another pair of twins?" Harry seemed too fascinated by Louis' family to pay attention to the cards. 

"My mum's got her hands full." Shrugging, Louis put the purple card away. "So I'm helping as much as I can." 

Harry was quiet for a second. "Only your mum?" 

Shrugging, Louis moved on to the birthday cards. "She's raised us on her own. Mostly. My dad's not involved, but my siblings' dad is somewhat in the picture. It's a bit complicated." 

"So you're taking care of them." 

Harry hadn't phrased it as a question, but Louis still nodded. "Yeah. Me getting into the position I'm at now, that helps a lot." 

"Financially?" Harry asked.

"Especially." Louis picked up a card shaped like a cupcake. "With five kids, the budget's always been tight. My mum doesn't have to worry about that anymore." 

Harry's features softened. "I can imagine." 

"My sisters don't quite understand that, though." Louis rolled his eyes at the thought. "Lottie, the oldest, she does. But the twins, especially; they don't really remember the times when we were struggling. I pay for their school and everything. They kinda see it as a given." 

"I'm sure they're still appreciative," Harry murmured. 

"They are," Louis agreed. "Doesn't always seem like that to me when they tell me they wanna quit school and become famous instead." 

Harry laughed a little at that. "Every sixteen-year-old dreams of being famous." 

"But most of them are realistic enough to know they better have a good plan B." 

"What's their plan B?" Harry took a card and held onto it. 

Louis couldn't see what it said with Harry's fingers in the way. "Well, I'm not so sure about Daisy. I think she just wants to do what Phoebe does. And Phoebe told me the other day that she's gonna drop out of school, find a rich alpha, mate them and raise the kids. Be dependent on an alpha.” 

Harry pulled a face, but immediately schooled his expression back into a neutral one. “She’s young. She’ll come to her senses.” 

Sighing, Louis picked up another card in the shape of a gift box. “I hope so.” 

He almost jumped when Harry reached out and touched his arm. Snapping his head around, he looked at Harry. He stood next to Louis, eyes firmly meeting Louis’, his hand a light pressure over Louis’ wrist. “You’re a good big brother, Louis.” 

At a loss for words, Louis blinked, feeling his heart beat high up in his throat. 

Smiling gently, Harry withdrew his hand. His scent, however thickened. Louis held his breath, his heart rabbiting even faster; beating higher. 

“So,” Harry said, voice a little raspy as he took a few steps back, looking at more cards. “I suppose you don’t just wanna get them cards, do you? What did you think of buying?” 

Louis dared breathing again, his eyes following Harry’s every move. His skin prickled, even though Harry hadn’t even touched it. It was like he had dipped into ice-cold water, and at the same time, his body felt on fire. He cleared his throat. “Not sure, actually. They’re into make-up and clothes, but I can’t say I’ve got a lot of knowledge there.” 

Harry seemed to have caught himself, too. He was back to grinning cheekily when he looked at Louis over his shoulder. “Growing up with five sisters and you tell me you have no clue about make-up?” 

“Well, I have experience in getting make-up on. And in braiding hair.” Louis approached the counter, taking out his wallet. “Not so much in which brands are great and such.” 

When Louis had paid, Harry put his own card to the counter. “I think I know just the right place to go.” 

Louis looked at the card, snorting out a laugh when he saw a picture of Lord Voldemort, labelled with words  _ Happy Birthday! I nose it will be amazing _ . Harry paid and Louis let him put the card in the small bag he had received with his own. 

“You know a place, huh?” he asked when they walked out of the shop. 

“If you don’t mind going to Soho?” Harry shrugged, linking his arms behind his back. 

“Of course it’s Soho.” Louis started moving in the direction of the next tube station. “That just suits you so well.” 

Harry caught up to him, falling into step. “I’ll take it as a compliment.” 

Smiling, Louis shook his head, unable to hide the fondness he felt. “Of course you do.” 

+++

The tube was packed. 

Harry didn’t mind that per se. He just minded how it forced him to be so close to Louis. It cost him all of his willpower to keep his hands to himself. He tightly gripped the rail above his head, his other hand being fisted in the pocket of his coat 

Louis had looked like a deer caught in the headlights when Harry had simply put a hand on his arm earlier. His clothed arm. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Louis would think -- how much it would freak him out -- if he knew that that Harry fantasised about pressing his lips to the bit of skin exposed over Louis’ collar. 

He had tried to follow Niall’s advice and use his charm to get a reaction from Louis. Every single try had backfired, though, so Harry decided that he best gave up. It wasn’t like Louis seemed uninterested, but something was holding him back. Whatever that was, Harry was respectful of it. He wouldn’t push anyone just because of his own irrational, absolutely inappropriate needs. 

The train took a slight bump and Harry pulled his hand from his pocket to hold on to the rail behind Louis. Louis had a hand up on his elbow immediately and their eyes met when they both pulled away. 

Harry noticed that Louis was focused on something across from him and followed his line of vision. His heart jumped a little when he found an older man watching them. No, he realised, and made himself smaller. The man was watching Harry; probably having caught his scent. 

It was a bit out of control around Louis. That was something Harry hadn’t experienced before, either. He never wore scent neutraliser, since he could control it quite well. He had learnt to control it in a way that it wouldn’t give away his emotions. 

In the past day, however, he had found himself losing control several times. His scent was thick with attraction -- something every alpha around him could probably scent. 

The train stopped and another group of people entered the car. Harry shuffled around a little, noticing the older man coming closer. He had a hungry gaze that made Harry shiver uncomfortably.

Louis huffed quietly, and when Harry turned his attention to him, Louis circled his fingers loosely around Harry’s wrist. It was calming, settling Harry’s heartbeat. Louis slowly maneuvered them around and switched places with Harry. That way, Harry was with his back to the closed doors and Louis stood in front of him. 

Louis briefly glanced at him. “Ok?” he asked quietly. 

Harry nodded, burying his hand in his pocket again; fisting it to control himself. His other hand got hold of the rail next to Louis, and Louis gripped it above Harry’s hand when the train moved again. 

“He’s creepy,” Harry said. 

Louis narrowed the space between them. Harry could smell him, his nerves settling further. “He’s definitely overstepping.” 

Harry kept his eyes trained on their shoes. It was an interesting view; his polished chelsea boots toe to toe with Louis’ pair of adidas trainers. Harry was feeling much calmer. He could see the people around him, didn’t have to worry about what was happening behind his back. Louis was somewhat shielding him from the creepy alpha who was still standing way too close to them. Harry couldn’t see him, but still smell him. Then again, with how full the car was, that couldn’t really be helped. 

“Next one’s ours,” Louis said softly after a while.

This time, the doors behind Harry opened. He tried to stay relaxed as he stepped out, realising that Louis was right behind him with a hand on his waist. His feet kept moving towards the exit and when the crowd had cleared a little, Louis’ hand fell away. 

Harry took a deep breath of fresh air when they stepped out of the station. Louis was right behind him, but his scent wasn’t as strong around Harry anymore, now that they were outside. 

They strolled through the streets, Harry leading the way through groups of tourists. Louis followed him without a comment, but always sure to stay close. Harry enjoyed it. He hoped he wasn’t showing it too much, but he had to admit that he hadn’t had that kind of attention from anyone in a while, and to his inner omega it was soothing to have an alpha show that kind of behaviour around him.

Harry was aware that it was outdated and that he didn’t need to be protected; didn’t need to be claimed by anyone. They weren’t always easy to shake, though -- those instinctive reactions. 

“The shop is right around the corner from here,” Harry said to break the silence. “My friend Lou’s running it.” 

“Lou, hm?” Louis grinned at that, seeming amused by the coincidence. “Good name.” 

“Her name’s Louise, actually.” Harry slowed down a little as they approached the door. “You’ll like her.” 

Louis walked in when Harry opened the door for him to go first. “If her name’s anything to go by, she’s a great person.” 

A tall, blond woman turned to them and her face lit up. “Oh, I haven’t seen your pretty face in a while, Sue.” 

Harry giggled and opened his arms to hug her. “Been a bit busy. Sorry.” 

She cooed and framed his face, kissing Harry’s forehead. “I’m glad you made time to come visit me.” 

Louis watched the scene, probably taking in her long false lashes and the plump lips that had definitely seen more than one injection. Harry hoped he wasn’t the kind of person who jumped to conclusions. . 

“And what a handsome boy did you bring?” She held out a hand with long, slender fingers and sharp fake nails to Louis. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Lou.” 

“It’s nice meeting you,” Louis replied and shook her hand. He smiled at her. “I’m Lou, too.” 

She laughed. “Another Louise?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around her waist as Louis withdrew his hand. “Louis here is a friend. He’s looking for gifts for his sixteen-year-old sisters.” 

Louis took his eyes off them and looked around the shop. Harry watched him as he inspected the items of clothing, a wall full of make-up items, and another one with jewellery. Lou watched him, too, before she squeezed Harry’s waist and gave him a knowing smile. 

Harry shrugged at her, biting back a grin. 

“What kind of sixteen-year-olds are we having, then?” Lou asked. “I mean, you came to me, so fashion must be involved.” 

Louis nodded. “Make-up, fashion. Boys,” he added. “Can’t really hear about that anymore.” 

He looked at Harry mock-appalled when he started to laugh. 

“Sorry,” Harry giggled. “But I can imagine you freaking out over having the sex ed talk with them.” 

Now, the appellation was genuine. “God, no. They’re not having sex yet.” 

Harry laughed again, and this time, Lou fell in. She patted Louis’ arm gently. “Sure, love.” 

Louis pulled a face, and Harry felt sorry for him when he realised Louis was serious. “Maybe I’ll just get them textbooks for their birthday.” 

Despite himself, Harry couldn’t hold in the laughter bubbling out of him. Louis didn’t even look at him. His brows were knitted together and he looked a little pale around the nose. 

“I’m gonna find you something good, love,” Lou said as she disappeared to the back of the shop. “Oh, and I’ve got just the right blouse for you, Sue.” 

“Hey, Louis. Hey.” Harry bit his lip when Louis looked up at him. He wanted to comfort Louis, but he knew touching Louis never turned out to be a good idea. At least not for Harry’s self-control. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.” 

“Well, I guess there’s just a few things I’d rather not know about my sisters.” Louis cleared his throat, giving Harry a less convincing smile. “So,” he added, pointing in the direction Lou had just disappeared to. “Why’s she calling you Sue?” 

"Oh, that’s an old joke between us.” Harry shrugged. “She’s been calling me that for ages.” 

Louis hummed. “How do you know each other?” 

“I used to work here,” Harry explained. “When I’d moved to London. It wasn’t enough to pay the bills, though, so I quit after a while. Kept in contact with Lou, though. We’re friends.” 

He didn’t mention that Lou had been the one to tell him about Checkmate, and how much easier it’d be for Harry to make ends meet that way. University was an expensive affair, and a part-time job in a small boutique -- as much as Harry had loved it -- hadn’t been enough to pay for his education and living. 

Louis seemed to connect the dots, since he didn’t prod any further. 

When Lou came back, she carried several items of clothing. “Before we get to your sisters,” she said, giving Louis a sweet smile, “I gotta show you this.” She put down a pink blouse with blue roses on it for Harry. “I put it aside for you.” 

Harry stared at the material, gently touching it. He loved the print and the fabric was soft. As much as he wanted that piece of clothing, Harry knew that it’d be irresponsible to spend that much money when this month was tight as it was. Maybe he could afford it after--- Well, Louis. When the money for his next job came in. 

Which he was doing right now. He would be paid at the end of the week for spending it with Louis.

The thought was making Harry feel a little sick again. The more time he spent with Louis, the less he wanted this to be a business. 

“It’s lovely, Lou,” he said, smiling up at her. “I’m gonna buy it next time, if you don’t sell it until then.” 

Lou smiled at him. “Not gonna sell it to anyone but you.” 

Harry watched as she folded it again, putting it to the side. He didn’t have many weaknesses, but he had to admit that extravagant pieces of clothing were one. Maybe even his biggest. He didn’t even have occasions to wear them to. Sometimes, he’d paint his nails and wear some of it when he went to his classes, but it wasn’t always so well received. 

“Now,” Lou said and unfolded the other items. “I’ve got a few nice things for your sisters. What size are they, love?” 

“A six, I think?” Louis seemed unsure about that, shrugging. 

Harry watched on as Louis got out his mobile to show Lou pictures of his sisters. They discussed some items and Harry smiled as he turned to pick up nail polish. He listened with one ear how Louis and Lou discussed colours for each girl to make the decision easier. 

“Oh, lovely idea!” Lou patted Harry’s hand when he put down the nail polish on the counter. “They suit the colours perfectly.”

“Nice idea,” Louis agreed. He pointed at Lou’s hand. “They want nails like yours, but I haven’t allowed it yet.” 

“They’re sixteen, love.” Lou scanned the items and put them in a bag for Louis. “It’s rather the nails than sex, eh?” 

Louis spluttered, whining a little. “Stop it.” 

Laughing, Harry winked back at Lou when she winked at him. They shared a secret smile, and he knew that Lou understood perfectly fine why Harry had brought Louis here. He had needed reassurance that this stupid attraction he felt to Louis wasn’t just down to biology and his pheromones going crazy over some matching ones. He needed to be sure that it was Louis, too. 

He didn’t need Lou to say it in so many words. She liked Louis -- Harry could tell. 

“I’ll take that blouse, too,” Louis said all of a sudden as he got out his debit card. 

Harry’s heart sank. 

Lou smiled at him. “I agree that it would bring out the blue of your eyes, darling, but I’m afraid I’ve promised this one to someone else.” 

Louis looked amused. “We both know I’m not gonna wear it. I’m buying it, please.” 

“So polite,” Lou cooed. She turned her gaze to Harry.

“Louis.” Harry shook his head. “Don’t do that.” 

Louis glanced at Lou, apparently pondering how much he could say. “I’d like to do it. I think we have an agreement that I’m allowed to do these things.” 

He couldn’t say it in those exact words in front of Lou, but what he meant was that Harry had signed to be treated as Louis’ omega for a week. Harry had agreed to play along, to abide to those rules. 

“You’ve paid for breakfast already. I live in your house.” Harry crossed his arms. “You’ve spent enough money on me.” 

Louis looked at Harry for a second longer, his expression unreadable. Then he turned to Lou. “I’ll pay you twice the price if you let me buy it.” 

She gasped. “What?” 

“You say it’s for Harry, but he won’t buy it right now.” Louis shrugged. “You need a good reason to sell it to someone else.” 

“What are you trying?” Harry huffed. 

Louis ignored him. “What do you say?” he asked Lou.

She gave Harry an apologetic smile. “That’s a good offer.” 

“No.” Harry stopped Louis from handing over his debit card by grabbing his wrist. He tried to ignore the sparks that caused on his skin. “You’re not gonna spend that much money on me.” 

For a moment, Louis’ hand was still in his, then he gently shook Harry off. “I’m buying it for my sister. Charlotte. She’ll love it.” 

Harry blinked his eyes at him. “What?” 

“Yeah,” Louis said easily, handing Lou his debit card. “Sorry, love.” 

Harry frowned at him, not quite sure he had caught up. Lou was putting the blouse into the bag with the other clothes Louis had bought. He watched as Louis thanked her, putting his wallet away. 

“Thank you.” Lou’s voice was chipper. “Come back any time.” 

Louis thanked her, again, and slowly made for the door. He passed Harry, the bags in his hand rustling with the motions. 

“He’s a keeper,” Lou told Harry quietly when Louis was at the door. “What a handsome, lovely man.” 

“What’s just happened?” Harry asked. 

Lou laughed gently, kissing his cheek. “You know exactly what happened. He wants to spoil you, apparently. I think you should let him.” 

Harry frowned at her. “He paid twice the asking price to buy it for his sister.” 

“Oh, dear.” Rolling her eyes, Lou walked Harry to the door. “He paid the normal price and he’s gonna give it to you, silly. Now, off you go. Make sure you keep him.” 

Not quite sure what to make of her words, Harry left the shop. Louis was waiting for him, looking cozy in his yellow jumper and the fur-lined jean jacket. 

“Did she blow my cover?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t want you buying me things, Louis,” Harry said immediately. 

Louis huffed out a small laugh, slowly starting to walk. “Said it’s for my sister, didn’t I?” 

Watching him closely, Harry followed Louis. He buried his hands in the pockets of his coat. “Okay.” 

They were quiet for a moment, just walking alongside each other. Harry wasn’t sure what else to say. Louis had manoeuvered them into a pretty awkward situation. If Harry kept insisting, he might make a fool of himself -- in case that Louis had really decided to gift that blouse to his sister. If not, though, Harry really felt the need to keep insisting that Louis didn’t buy him things. 

Well, looking at it like that, it certainly wasn’t an awkward situation for Louis. Only for Harry.

“Thanks for taking me to that shop,” Louis broke through their silence then. “Lou is a lovely woman. And I think I’ve got some really great presents now.” 

“You’re welcome,” Harry said, still not sure what to think. 

“Should we head to the office now?” It seemed that Louis had forgot about it already. “If we go now, we’ll be back home for tea. Maybe tonight’s a good night for Netflix and pizza?” 

Harry tried to shake the feeling. He had to focus on what this was. A business agreement; a job. He got paid to spend time with Louis, and not to fight with him or question Louis’ decisions. He was making this whole thing out to be so much more in his head than it really was. 

“That sounds good, yeah,” he agreed. 

When Louis smiled at him, it felt like confirmation. His only job was to keep Louis entertained and happy. He wouldn’t achieve that by fighting with Louis.

No matter how much he wanted to. 

+++

"We're on the twelfth floor," Louis said when they entered the building. 

He showed his pass to the security guy and let Harry go ahead through the doors leading to the lifts. 

Harry was quiet. The cheekiness Louis had come to like so much over the first part of their day had subsided. He seemed withdrawn from Louis, careful with his words. 

Lous was aware that he had brought it upon himself. He had pushed it a little too far with buying that shirt, but Louis couldn’t have helped himself. The way Harry had looked at it so longingly, how much he had wanted it written all over his face -- Louis couldn’t have resisted buying it for Harry.

Harry’s reaction was different from every other omega Louis had been with lately, though. They had usually made it obvious that they wanted Louis to buy them something. Harry, on the other hand, seemed put off by the idea alone. 

As they entered the lift, Louis cleared his throat. He shifted the bags in his hands before he pressed the button for the twelfth floor. 

“I’m just gonna find Zayn and talk to him.” He watched the doors closing and tried not to think about how close Harry stood to him. His scent was heady in a confined space like this. “I can show you around first, if you’d like?” 

Harry laced his fingers behind his back. “I’ve seen the place before,” he reminded Louis. 

Right. The lift started moving and Louis shifted is weight from his left to his right leg. “It won’t take long. You can wait in my office.” He glanced at Harry. “Maybe try on your new blouse.” 

He knew he shouldn’t have said it when Harry tensed next to him. Damn his nerves and incapability to think straight around Harry. 

“It’s for your sister,” Harry said, a stubborn tilt to his tone. 

Louis hesitated only for a second. He reached out and pressed the stop button. The lift came to a halt, and when Louis turned to Harry, he was looking at Louis with round eyes, nervousness written all over his features. 

“Harry,” Louis said calmly. He didn’t like how Harry’s scent changed -- fear underlying his otherwise flowery sea breeze scent. “Listen.” 

It was all about making Harry understand. Louis had to be careful with his words. The last thing he wanted was to scare Harry off, upset him or make him feel like Louis saw him as just another greedy omega. Louis knew that Harry wasn’t like that.

Harry still looked at him with unwavering curious eyes. His lips were slightly parted, and Louis wasn’t sure Harry was breathing at all. 

“Come on.” Louis dared reaching out, fingers running from Harry’s elbow to his wrist. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

Harry blinked slowly and when his eyes opened again, his pupils were blown, the green of his eyes darker than before. His scent was still layered with fear, but it had turned thick and heady and the flowery note was overpowering. It hit Louis with the force of a thousand bricks that Harry showed every telltale sign of attraction. 

For a moment, they stayed like that; Harry’s back to the wall, Louis close in front of him, his fingers circled around Harry’s wrist. He gently pressed his thumb against Harry’s pulse point, feeling a surprisingly steady beat. 

The moment broke when Harry exhaled on a shuddering breath and looked down. 

“I don’t want you to buy things for me.” Harry’s voice was quiet. 

Louis knew that he couldn’t manipulate Harry into accepting Louis’ gift. He had to find a way to reason logically. 

“You knew I wasn’t buying it for my sister.” Louis spoke quietly. “It’s not much, Harry. Just accept it, okay?” 

Harry didn’t look up as he shook his head. “It’s not much for you, but it is for me.” 

“Harry--” 

Before Louis could finish, Harry looked up at him and his eyes were much clearer now. Louis could feel Harry’s pulse pick up speed under his fingers. “I’d have bought it from your money anyway.” 

Louis blinked at him. “What?” 

“I would have bought it with the money I’m getting for being--- for spending--” Harry huffed out a breath, looking frustrated with himself. “For this.” 

Louis wasn’t sure he could follow. “Okay?” 

A moment passed before Harry seemed to find his voice. “So I want you to subtract it from what you’ll pay me for this week.”

“That’s not how it works, Harry.” Louis shook his head. His own heart had sped up, too. He hated to see Harry distraught like that. “Your payment has nothing to do with what I decide to spend on you during this week.” 

“I don’t want that,” Harry argued, keeping his gaze firm on Louis’. 

“But you signed--” 

“I don’t care what I signed,” he cut Louis short. “I don’t care that it said you’d treat me like your omega. I’d fight this just the same if I were.” 

Louis couldn’t help the amused smile tugging at his lips. “Of course you would.” 

“I can buy the things I want on my own. I don’t need an alpha to spoil me or make decisions for me.” Harry’s lips formed a thin line. “The blouse will be subtracted from what you pay me for the week.” 

Keeping quiet, Louis watched Harry for a moment. The stubborn tilt of his chin; the determined look in his eyes. Louis couldn't help how much he wanted Harry in that very moment. His blood ran slow through his veins, like honey - golden and warm. 

"Now I wanna gift it to you even more." Louis swayed forwards, reducing the space between them. 

"I'm not taking it." Harry shook his head and Louis held his breath when he caught another wave of Harry's scent. 

"Okay." Louis slid his fingers down to Harry's hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss Harry's knuckles. He kept his eyes on Harry's and saw them growing wider again. "You win, love." 

Harry stared at him, and his hand started to shake a little. The way Harry reacted to him was addictive. Louis wanted all of it; more of it. 

"I'll have it subtracted," he promised, lips still lingering over Harry’s hand. 

He wouldn’t. Harry had no idea what he’d be paid at the end of the week, and Louis would come up with a way to convince Harry that the blouse’s price was indeed sutracted. 

It seemed that Harry could read his mind, his brows knitting together. “Really?” 

Louis smiled, lowering Harry’s hand, but he didn’t let go yet. “Really. Did I ever give you a reason not to trust me?” 

That made Harry smile, a dimple denting his left cheek. “Well, only when you bought me a blouse, even though I told you not to.” 

Mirroring Harry’s grin, Louis swayed even closer. They stayed like that for a few heartbeats, staring at each other, breathing the same air. Harry’s grin slowly died, his eyes staring into Louis’. His fingers were lax between Louis’, and his lips slowly parted. 

When the lift suddenly started moving again, Harry gasped in surprise and Louis stepped back abruptly. He let go of Harry’s hand and brought some space between them. They stared at each other, Harry’s cheeks flushed and Louis’ lips feeling numb. 

The doors opened when the lift stopped again and Louis turned to a small crowd gathered in front of the lift. 

“Are you all right, Sir?” One of the janitors came in to inspect the button panel inside the lift. “You’re lucky these people noticed so quickly that the lift was apparently stuck.” 

Louis looked to the people outside the lift. Some of them -- those who were alpha or omega could clearly tell what had gone on between him and Harry. The janitor was a beta, apparently, so he hadn’t caught a whiff of it. Literally. 

“Thank you,” Louis said, deciding not to mention that he had stopped the lift. 

Harry was quiet, cheeks still rosy. Louis didn’t dare reach out to guide him out of the lift, like he wanted. Instead he went ahead, trusting Harry to follow. A few of the people gave him knowing looks and smirks, but no one actually said anything as the crowd cleared. 

Clearing his throat, Louis gestured for the offices at the end of the floor. “My office is that way.” 

Harry nodded and followed him quietly. Still looking for words, Louis threw him several glances, unsure if he had gone too far. He didn’t think Harry had necessarily been uncomfortable or put off, but maybe getting this close to him had been a bit of a rash move from Louis. 

One thing was clear after what had just happened, though. Harry’s omega was more than compatible with Louis’ alpha. 

Before they reached Louis’ office, another door to his right opened and Zayn stepped out. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Louis, looking surprised. 

“Zayn,” Louis said, making a beeline for him. “Do you have a minute?” 

Zayn nervously looked from the papers in his hands back to Louis. “Aren’t you off today?” 

“I was nearby and wanted to talk.” Louis could tell that something was seriously off. He hadn’t imagined it when Zayn hadn’t behaved like himself the day before. “We gotta talk.” 

“I’m really busy, Louis.” Zayn sidestepped him and almost ran into Harry. “Sorry,” he said, looking Harry up and down.

“Hii.” Harry drew out the word and held out his hand. “I’m Harry. Heard a lot about you. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Um.” Obviously taken aback by Harry, Zayn quickly shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, too.” 

“Zayn,” Louis started again, taking a step towards him. 

“I really need to take care of this, Lou. We’ll talk another time.” With that, Zayn nodded at Harry and took off to his own office. 

Harry lifted a brow, tilting his head when he looked at Louis. “I would say you had a fight after all.” 

Louis scuffed. “We didn’t.” 

“But you definitely did something.” Harry followed him when Louis went to his office. “He’s avoiding you. And he’s doing quite a good job of it.” 

“Sorry, he’s not always like that.” Louis opened the door to his office. “He wasn’t very polite to you.” 

“No worries.” Harry stepped inside, looking around and biting his lips briefly. “Seriously, that should be the least of your worries.” 

“I know.” Louis pinched the back of his nose between thumb and forefinger. “I’m gonna go find out what this is all about.” 

Harry nodded, looking around the office again before he stepped closer to Louis’ desk. 

"You can just stay here and…" Louis shrugged, gesturing around. 

"I'm fine," Harry insisted. "Go talk to Zayn. I'll wait here." 

"I'll be back in a minute." Louis couldn't help reaching out, touching Harry's arm one more time. He ran his hand down to Harry's wrist, briefly lingering there. Harry blinked slowly, his lips slightly parted and the moment in the lift came crashing back onto Louis. He had to turn away to not give in to any other instincts. 

Like ravishing Harry right there and then. 

He cleared his throat when he'd left the office, closing the door behind himself. His heart was pounding in his chest, and for once he wished he'd wear scent neutraliser at work like Zayn usually did. Louis was sure his scent was giving away how much he desired Harry. 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down before walking to Zayn's office. He knocked briefly, but didn't wait for a reaction before barging in. 

Zayn looked up with panic in his eyes. It dissolved within the fraction of a second, but Louis had seen it. His instinct to protect immediately kicked in. 

"You gotta tell me, Zee." Louis carefully approached him at his office desk. "What the hell is going on here?" 

Zayn's expression closed off as he stared at Louis. "It's nothing." 

Louis shook his head, sitting down in front of Zayn's desk. "Don't bullshit me."

"Just drop it, Louis." Zayn turned away, looking out of the window behind him. 

"There's a lot of money at stake, Zayn, and I can't let you muck this up." Louis watched him with a frown. 

Zayn exhaled on a shudder. "There's more at stake for me than for you." 

"What does that mean?" Louis leaned forward, about to reach out for Zayn. 

He stood up, though, pacing the room. Running a hand through his hair, Zayn turned to Louis, looking torn. 

Louis got up, too, grabbing his shoulders. "You need to tell me, so I can solve this for you." 

Zayn deflated visibly, his shoulders dropping. He took his eyes off Louis' and hooked a finger underneath the collar of his jumper. When he pulled it down, he revealed a bite mark low on his neck. It was scarred, the skin calloused. It wasn't a fresh mark. 

Louis stared at it until Zayn covered it up again. 

"What the fuck, Zayn," Louis crooked out. "What  _ is _ that?"

"You know what it is." Zayn didn't look at him, brows furrowed together. 

Louis shook his head. He didn't know  _ shit _ . "Who is it?" 

"It's him, Lou." Zayn's voice broke. "I didn't think I'd see him again." 

Louis' heart sank, his mind racing with possibilities until it settled on the only person possible. "He didn't even recognise you." 

Zayn ran a hand over his face. "He couldn't. I haven't seen him since…" He stopped talking, shrugging. "It was an accident, ten years ago, and I don't think he even knows." 

"What?" The shock made Louis stumble back, his knees getting weak. "Zayn, what the bloody hell?" 

Heaving a sigh, Zayn slumped back into his chair. "I wasn't even eighteen then. I went out with a few mates from school and Liam--" his voice broke upon saying the name. "He was in rut. I don't think he'd realised when he went out that he was so deep down already. I…" 

Louis was by his side in a second. His knuckles turned white when he gripped the arms of the chair. "Did he rape you? Zayn, if he--" 

"No." Zayn shook his head, blinking up at Louis. "I didn't realise it, either. I went with him, and it was all fun and games until his rut really kicked in. He bit me in the heat of the moment." 

"And he didn't take responsibility afterwards?" Louis growled. "If he can't control himself, it's on him to man up enough to take care of the omega he marked." 

"He couldn't." Zayn lowered his gaze. "He didn’t wake up after, so I ran away. I just upped and left, panicking that I had let it happen. I only really realised it myself when it was over." 

"You can't possibly stop an alpha in rut, Zayn." Louis took his hands between his own. "None of that is your fault." 

Pressing his lips together, Zayn didn't look convinced. "I knew it was him the moment I saw him. And when I smelled him… I was instantly back in that night. It started throbbing." He lifted his fingers to his neck. 

"But why didn't he…" Louis shook his head, realising. "The scent neutraliser. He couldn't smell you." 

Zayn managed a wobbly smile. "Fortunately." 

"You know that won't work forever. He's bound to recognise you anytime soon." 

"That's why you will work with him." Zayn lifted his gaze back to Louis' eyes. "We'll shift him to your division and I won't ever have to get in contact with him." 

Louis sighed. "Zee, you know that's not possible. Everything he's signed is falling into your department. Fuck," he added, tilting his head back. "Why did you let it come this far? You should have stopped the contract yesterday. The minute you recognised him, you should have told me. We wouldn't have signed him on." 

Zayn was quiet for a moment. "He deserves this, Lou. He deserves the best team." 

"He deserves shit." Lots frowned at Zayn. "He went out despite his rut coming and bite marked an omega without their consent. He's a fucking lowlife."

Wincing, Zayn but his lip. "He was young." 

"God," Louis groaned, shaking his head. "Is that the bond speaking? I can't believe you're defending him after what he's done to you." 

"I'd probably have decided differently if I had known it's him." Zayn shrugged. "But as it is, I've only heard his demos, and you know we can't let a talent like that slip. Even if R'n'B isn't your expertise, you know he's exceptional." 

"Well, and I'm exceptionally petty." Louis took Zayn's hand. "He's hurt you." 

Zayn looked at their laced fingers. "He doesn't even know." 

Louis pressed his lips together, pondering his reply. "He does. There is no way he doesn't know he's bonded." 

"But not that it's me." 

“You gotta tell him sooner or later, Zayn.” Louis watched Zayn’s face closely. 

Agony was written all over Zayn’s expression. “What if he doesn’t accept me?” 

“We’ll cross that bridge once we’re there.” Louis pulled Zayn closer to hug him. “You’ll always have me.” 

“Until you’ll find your mate at least,” Zayn mumbled into Louis’ shoulder. 

“Always,” Louis insisted, squeezing a little tighter. 

For a moment, Zayn was quiet, burying into Louis’ embrace. He breathed heavily, and Louis thought about using pheromones to calm him down. It wouldn’t be right, though. He would have to calm Zayn without manipulating him. 

“I need time, Lou,” Zayn said then, drawing back slightly. “I need to prepare for that conversation.” 

Louis nodded. “Take a few days off. It’ll be fine.” 

Making a face, Zayn shook his head. “What I mean is…” He looked down. “I’m supposed to go to Dublin with him tomorrow.” 

Louis groaned and ran a hand over his face. “The final contracts.” 

“First recordings,” Zayn added. “It’s all scheduled for the next few days. I can’t spend every waking minute around him for three days, Lou. I can’t.” 

“Of course not,” Louis reassured him, shaking his head. 

“You’ll have to go.” Zayn looked up at him again. He was biting his lip in concern. ”You’ll have to accompany him to Dublin. I promise I’ll sort this out and when you’re back I’ll be ready to face him.” 

Sighing, Louis closed his eyes for a moment. “I guess I have no choice, do I?” 

“I’m sorry, Lou.” Zayn’s voice was barely a whisper, tainted with guilt. 

“No, come on.” Louis pulled him into his arms again. “It’s fine. I’ll go.”

Zayn sighed in relief. “Thank you. Really.” 

There was no question about it. Louis couldn’t bear the thought of Zayn suffering. If he could keep harm from his friend, he’d do anything in his powers. Going to Dublin in Zayn’s place wasn’t a big deal. 

For a second, Louis thought of Harry and what that meant for their week together. He’d have to send Harry back home, tell him that their time had run out because Louis couldn’t let Zayn go to Dublin. He’d have to tell Harry that something had come up at work. 

Zayn was his priority. He would never prioritise time with an omega over his friend when he needed Louis. Zayn was his best friend, and he needed Louis now -- nothing should be more important than being there for Zayn when he needed Louis. 

Also, Louis would have an opportunity to check Liam out a bit more closely. Maybe find out if he had done that to Zayn consciously after all. Zayn wouldn’t let him as long as he was around, but if Louis was the one accompanying Liam to Dublin, he’d have some opportunities to find out what kind of alpha Liam really was. 

It was the right thing to do. He couldn't possibly ignore every bit of responsibility, his own business, his best friend’s miserable situation, just because he wanted to be around an omega.

It wasn’t a big deal. 

+++

Harry knew that something was wrong the moment Louis came back into his office. 

He had gone a little light-headed with how strong Louis’ scent was in the room, so he had given into his omega for a bit, sitting down in Louis’ chair. He had closed his eyes, allowing himself to go back to that moment in the lift. 

Harry had been sure Louis would kiss him. They had been so close, and Harry hadn’t been able to put up a single resistance. Instead, he had practically begged for Louis to take the step. He wasn’t sure if Louis had smelled it, but Harry had been slick. Not much; not enough to soak through his clothes. But enough that probably Louis had picked up on it. 

It had only been a day, and Louis had drawn that kind of reaction from Harry. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what the rest of the week would bring. 

His eyes opened when he heard the door click. Louis appeared and their eyes locked. Louis looked torn himself -- but different torn than Harry felt. His brows were knitted and regret was written all over his face. His scent was carrying traces of distress, too. 

Immediately, Harry knew that whatever Louis was going to say, he wouldn’t like it. 

“I’m gonna drive you home,” Louis said, voice uncharacteristically low. 

Harry blinked as he leaned forwards in Louis’ chair. He didn’t quite understand. “We took the tube here.” 

It seemed that Louis had prepared for that answer. He grabbed the bags he had placed by the door earlier. “I have a car here. We’ll take that.” 

Still not getting up from the chair, Harry felt his heart sink. “What did I do? Is it because I talked back? I thought you weren’t the kind of alpha---” 

“It’s nothing to do with you, Harry.” Louis pulled a face and then ran a hand over it, groaning. “Fuck. This is really fucked-up.” 

Harry watched him for a moment, waited for more of an explanation. When nothing else came, he tucked on, “I’m sorry.” 

Louis slowly pulled his hand from his face. “We got a situation here. I gotta take care of the business, and I--” He stopped, eyes settling on Harry. “I won’t be home. I won’t have time.” 

“Oh.” Harry got up from the chair, putting his coat back on. He’d have liked to know what exactly had happened, but he also knew that it wasn’t his place. Stepping closer to Louis, he buried his hands in the pockets of his coat. “I understand.” 

He didn’t understand a thing. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis stepped aside to let Harry walk out first. 

Harry waited while Louis stopped at one of the secretaries' desks and talked with her in hushed voices. He watched Louis’ profile, taking in the sharp bow of his cheekbones, the long lashes, the feathery fringe that covered his forehead. The thin lips moving as he spoke. 

Harry’s mind went back to the fantasies he had entertained about kissing Louis mere minutes ago. He thought about how close he had been to submit to an alpha that he had only known for a mere day. 

It was pretty likely that Harry had just been redlined by the single most handsome alpha he had ever met. 

Despite that, he was sure that Louis had felt it, too. Then again, the fact that Harry had talked back, had made demands and hadn’t given in to Louis had probably put him off. His omega partner -- Zayn -- had probably advised him to drop Harry while he still could. That Louis shouldn’t spend any more of his time on an omega like Harry. 

Going back into the lift, standing several feet apart this time and not talking a word -- it was like a slap in Harry’s face. Like ice-cold water bringing him back to a harsh reality. 

No one knew they'd found their true mate after just one day. Harry had been an idiot to even entertain that idea. 

“Oli is gonna drop your bag off tomorrow,” Louis assured him as they got into a black Range Rover. It smelled heavily of Louis, as well. “I hope that’s all right.” 

Harry nodded, still not sure what he was supposed to say. 

Instead, he told Louis his address so he could punch it into the GPS. The radio started playing, Scott Mills cheerfully talking about recent celebrity gossip. Louis seemed tense next to Harry as he steered the car through the traffic, but he still didn’t say any more to Harry. 

Eventually, Harry pushed himself to find out at least a little more. “Is Zayn okay?” 

Louis’ jaw clenched and he furrowed his brows. “It’s not about Zayn. It’s about the business.” 

It was enough to tell Harry that Louis didn’t want to talk about it. Or, well, didn’t want to tell Harry the true reason he was being sent home right then. At least Louis had had the decency to tell Harry himself and to be the one to take him back home. A lesser person would have left that part to his assistant. 

They didn’t talk for the rest of the drive, and Harry forced himself not to look at Louis. He had probably shown enough desperation already. 

When Louis stopped in front of Harry and Niall’s shared flat, neither of them moved. Louis turned off the engine. 

“You’ll obviously be paid the whole week,” he suddenly said. “Since you’ve signed for a week.” 

Harry closed his eyes, sick of the discussion already. “It’s okay, Louis. You don’t have to. You don’t owe me any money.” 

“We made a deal.” Louis was stubbornly staring ahead while talking. 

Anger bubbled up in Harry’s chest. “I think I’ve made it quite clear that I don’t want money I didn’t earn.” 

“Abundantly.” Louis’s voice carried a tone of amusement. “And I made it clear that I’m a businessman. You’ll be paid for the time you’ve put in for this. And you’ll be compensated for the time lost because of my… sudden cancellation.” 

“Spare me the business talk.” Harry opened the passenger door. “I’m a law student. I'm well aware of contract law. You don’t owe me shit, Louis.” 

He owed Harry a bloody explanation, but apparently, Louis thought Harry cared more for money. 

“Harry,” Louis started. 

“I’m serious, Louis.” Harry got out of the car, turning to Louis again. “Thanks for taking me home.” 

Louis looked at him for a moment, then he got out of the car as well. He waited until Harry had rounded the car before he followed him to the door. They stopped in front of it, and Harry felt the awkwardness when he turned around to Louis. He didn’t know why Louis couldn’t have said his goodbye in the car. 

Walking Harry to his door, standing across from each other like this -- it made this whole thing feel awfully like a date. Then again, taking out Louis’ sudden change of mind half an hour ago, the whole day could have actually passed as an date. 

“Well, I’m gonna…” Harry gestured at the door. He fished the keys out of his pocket. Fortunately, he always had those at him. Otherwise he’d have to ring and face Niall right away. 

Louis nodded. “Again. I’m sorry.” 

_ What for _ , Harry wanted to ask. Instead, he smiled and shrugged. “I get it.” _ I’m not what you’re looking for _ . “Don’t worry.” 

“I enjoyed today.” Louis looked at Harry and his expression seemed genuinely apologetic. At least he was a good pretender. 

Harry turned to unlock the door. “It was nice. Thanks again.” 

“Good night, love,” Louis said quietly. 

“Good night,” Harry replied without looking at Louis again. 

What a ridiculous thing to say at six in the evening. And what a ridiculous assumption that Harry would have even just the illusion of a good night. He’d probably lie awake until sunrise, asking himself what he’d done for Louis to cut him off like that. 

He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, closing his eyes. Outside, he heard Louis walk back to his car, the engine starting. And the sound fading when Louis drove off. 

Sneaking into his room, he shed his coat and shoes and crawled onto his bed, allowing himself to mope for just tonight. Only tonight to be sad for what could have been; to beat himself up over his immature fantasies and premature hopes. 

He had made out that instant attraction he had felt to Louis more than it had been, and in the process, he had made a complete fool of himself. Louis was probably having a right laugh at him and of how desperate that had made Harry look. He was allowed to feel sorry for himself about that for just one night. 

He’d be over it in the morning. 

===   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading <3


	4. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :D 
> 
> First of all, a biiiiiiig thank you to my love Andy who's taken it upon her to beta this fic. She's still catching up, so be a bit patient. This is still unbetaed, but I've promised to post today. So here it is. Any typos and mistakes you find will hopefully be edited within the next few weeks. 
> 
> So, obviously, their story can't be over after two days. So fate needs to come up with a way to get them back together. Fate, in this case, is called Niall :) 
> 
> Have fun!! <3

He’d only been gone for two days, yet the fridge was empty. 

Sighing, Harry closed it and opened one of the cupboards above the fridge instead. He took a teabag and tossed it into a mug before he put on the kettle. 

Just like he had promised himself, he’d reduced his time to wallow in self-pity to only one night. It was a new day, a fresh morning, and Harry was determined to leave the past two days behind and forget about them altogether. 

A loud gasp made him jump, and when he turned around, he was faced with Niall. He was looking sleep-soft and dishevelled, eyes small, and he only wore boxershorts. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a hand over his heart. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know two days is a long time, but I actually live here. If you remember?" 

Walking over to Harry, Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What happened, then?” 

For a moment, Harry was quiet and watched Niall get a cup for himself. “He’s sent me home.” 

Niall’s movement faltered and he slowly took down his arm, facing Harry. “What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything.” Harry took the kettle and poured water into his mug. “Why do you think I’ve done anything?” 

“Well.” Niall took a teaspoon and fished the teabag out of Harry’s cup to toss it into his own. “He wanted an omega. And he got you instead.” 

“Yesterday, you said, every alpha wants me.” Harry pouted at Niall as he opened the fridge to take out milk. 

“Every alpha wants to fuck you, yeah.” Niall shrugged as he watched Harry pour milk into their mugs. “Then they don’t have to talk to you.” 

Harry knew that Niall was right. An omega like Harry wasn’t exactly what most alphas were looking for. He wasn’t obedient and submissive in the traditional sense. Harry liked making decisions for himself and he didn’t take orders from anyone. 

It wasn’t entirely true, though. Harry could be submissive and obedient. It just needed the right alpha to make him want to be those things. Before Louis, no one had ever made him feel that way. 

“He didn’t seem to mind it, though.Talking to me,” he said, mind wandering back to their conversation on the sofa the first night. “I guess I was wrong, though.”

Niall watched him closely as he lifted his mug to his mouth, cradling it between his hands. “Then I guess the feeling you had about him being your mate wasn’t mutual?” 

“Apparently not.” Harry swirled the teaspoon through his tea, watching the surface turn milky. 

“So, he just told you out of the blue to go home?” Niall frowned. “I don’t quite believe that.” 

“He was polite about it.” Looking up from his tea, Harry sighed slightly. “He took me home and said he was sorry, but that something at work had come up and he had to focus on that.” 

Niall hummed. “Maybe he was telling the truth.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry sipped his tea. “If he’d felt it, too, he wouldn’t have sent me home.” 

“Probably not,” Niall agreed quietly. 

For a while, they quietly stood like that, both drinking their tea, staring at the floor. Harry took comfort in the way Niall didn’t try to get any more details from him or find out what exactly had happened between him and Louis. As always, Niall knew to take Harry’s word and not to push him further than he was willing to go. 

“So,” Harry said after a while. “Why are you up this early?” 

Niall set down his mug. "Gotta catch a flight." 

"What?" Harry blinked at him. 

"I thought you wouldn't be here anyway." Niall shrugged. "So I thought I'd go home for a few days. Stop by Dublin and visit some friends, you know?" 

Harry nodded slowly. "Guess I'll have the flat to myself, then." 

“Yeah. Maybe mope for a little longer.” Niall set down his mug, yawning as he approached the kitchen door. Then, he suddenly stopped and turned to Harry to watch him with pursed lips, shifting them from left to right, a frown appearing between his brows. 

"What?" Harry asked, lifting a brow. 

"You took off all week, didn't you?" A grin appeared on Niall's face as he walked back to stand next to Harry. 

"I did, but…" Harry trailed off, as it hit him. "No, Niall. No." 

"Why not?" Niall kicked Harry's shin; not hard, just gently. "Just think about it for a minute. You come with me to Dublin, we have a bit of fun. You can come back here for the weekend or come to Mullingar with me - whichever way you like." 

"I can't possibly go to Dublin on a whim. That's---" 

"Bullocks." Niall shook his head. "You'll get money for those past two days, right? Why not splash it out on a bit of a fun time in Dublin? We'll get a cheap hostel room and spend the rest on drinks." 

"I have…" Harry tried to think of a reason why he couldn't go, but nothing came to mind. 

He was saved from having to come up with a lie when the doorbell rang. They exchanged questioning looks. 

Niall shrugged. "I'm not expecting anyone." 

Harry made for the door and was greeted with an unfamiliar face. 

"Mr Harry Styles?" the man asked, and Harry noticed the bag in his hand. "Mr Tomlinson sends this." 

Harry held out his hand to accept the bag. "Thank you," he mumbled, looking up at the man. "Is that… all?" 

He smiled at Harry. "Did you leave anything else at the house?" 

Blushing, Harry shook his head. "No. No, I didn't."

"Have a good day, Mr Styles." The man turned on his heel and made his way back to the street where he had parked his car.

"Why didn't you take your bag yesterday?" Niall asked as he came up next to Harry. 

"Told you," Harry replied and closed the door. "He was in a bit of a rush to get rid of me." 

Niall tilted his head. "There's something really fishy about that story, H."

"You don't say." Sighing, Harry set the bag down, turning back around to Niall. 

“It’s a sign, mate.” Niall gestured to the bag. “He sent you back home, you have the week off anyway, you’ve got a bag packed already -- fate wants you to come to Dublin with me.” 

Considering him, Harry stared at the bag. Maybe Niall had a point. Going to Dublin with him would probably distract Harry from thinking about what exactly he’d done wrong with Louis. He had promised himself not to dwell on it, but Harry knew himself well enough. With nothing else to do all week, he wouldn’t be able to distract himself from running his thoughts over every minute he had spent with Louis again and again. 

“I can see it in your face,” Niall cheered, punching a fist up in the air. “I’ve won!” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Guess you’ve won.” 

“Okay, get ready.” Niall dashed back to his room. “Flight’s leaving in two hours!” 

“What the heck, Niall!” Harry ran to his own room to get changed. “You’re unbelievable!” 

+++

“Stop moping, Louis.” 

Wiggling his leg nervously, Louis shot Oli an annoyed glance. “I’m not moping.” 

“You’ve had three coffees this morning, you’re snapping at me for no reason, you’ve been rude to Liam when he arrived.” Oli counted it on his fingers. “And you’re glaring constantly. You’re moping.” 

Oli was right, was the problem. And Louis didn’t like to admit that. It made him even angrier inside that Oli called him out like that. Objectively, he knew that Oli had every right to and that right now, Louis was acting like a dick. 

He had only slept two hours, unable to shake Harry’s scent, worried about Zayn, nervously anticipating seeing Liam, before thinking of Harry’s hurt expression again. That made looking at his situation objectively a little bit difficult. 

“You know, I have no idea why you sent Harry home immediately.” Oli sighed as he leaned back in the leather chair of the waiting lounge. “He’s signed to accompany you on business trips. It wouldn’t have been a problem.” 

“It’s better like this.” Louis watched Liam come back into the business lounge, a cup of coffee in one hand, texting on his phone with the other. “He wouldn’t have wanted to come, anyway.” 

Oli raised a brow. “Did you ask him?” 

“He’s not that kind of omega, Oli.” Louis frowned up at him, still feeling a little jittery. “What would he have done while I’m working?” 

“We’d have sent him shopping, probably.” Oli shrugged. 

“He wouldn’t have accepted that.” Louis shook his head. “He would have fought me on paying for the flight and his accommodation. Food. He’s not an omega like that.” 

“Well, he takes money for…” Oli fell quiet, shrugging again. “You know.” 

Louis didn’t even want to think about how many alphas before him had paid Harry for his services. “Because that's his business.” 

“Well. I’m not sure he’d have said no if you had just asked him. But alas.” 

Rolling his eyes, Louis slumped back against the backrest of his own chair. Outside the lounge, he could see people walking, some of them running through the airport. For a moment, he watched them, his mind trailing off, everything around him fading into a pleasant white noise. 

If he let himself, he could still smell Harry. The scent was engraved to his memory like Louis had known it for years. In the lift, it had slightly changed -- the flowery note becoming stronger, overpowering the rain and beach. It had been intoxicating. Like a drug that Louis had instantly got high on. 

Addicted. There had been something so addictive about it.

If he was being honest, though, it wasn’t just Harry’s scent that had been addictive. Harry himself was fascinating. Louis would have liked to find out more about him; would have liked to continue the banter and find out how far he could take it. How much Harry would fight him. 

Maybe, if Louis was lucky, he’d get to see Harry again. He still planned to forego the other omegas Oli had hired to have Harry be the one to help him through his rut. If Harry agreed to it. 

“Lou?” 

He blinked a few times, turning his head to Oli as he zoned back in. “Sorry. Yeah?” 

“We’re boarding.” Oli stood up, pointing to the screen on the wall.

Louis followed suit, picking up his bag. As he shouldered it, Liam came up to him, falling into step with Louis. 

“I’m a little nervous,” he said.

For an alpha , Liam was atypically gentle. He had something soft about him, every ounce of aggressiveness seemed to be missing in his demeanour. Louis hated to admit it, but as far as he had got to know Liam, he seemed like one of the kindest non-threatening alphas Louis had ever met. 

If he didn’t know it any better, he wouldn’t believe that Liam was the kind of alpha to lose himself in rut that he couldn’t control himself enough to stop himself from marking an omega. To abandon that omega afterwards. No matter what Zayn said about it not being Liam’s fault. As an alpha, it was his responsibility to find the omega and take care of them. 

No matter how sweet Liam seemed, Louis  _ knew  _ that he had that careless, reckless, insensitive side to him. He had just yet to show it. 

“About the flight?” Louis asked cooly. 

Liam laughed quietly. “About the first recordings tomorrow.” 

Louis held out his boarding pass for the flight assistant at the gate. “You'll be fine, mate.” 

“So, um. I was wondering.” Liam was still hot on his heels when they walked down the corridor to the plane. “I know there’s songwriters in the studio tomorrow and we’ll record their songs. That’s cool, and I’m looking forward to that. The demos sounded amazing.” 

Louis looked over his shoulder, frowning. “Okay?” 

“Just thought, maybe, possibly. You know?” Liam seemed to need a moment to get to the point. “I could record one of my own songs, too?” 

“You’ve written some?” Louis asked as they got onto the plane, turning left to enter business class. 

“A few.” Liam settled in the seat behind Louis. “I would like to play them to you. To the team.” 

Louis considered him for a moment, glancing at Oli who was listening to the conversation. “Can’t hurt, I guess. Maybe there’s something we can use. Own songs add to the credibility of an artist. If they’re any good, that would definitely come in handy for your career.” 

Oli nodded along. “We’ve got some good songwriters in tomorrow. If you’re lucky, they’ll even pick up one of your songs to work on further with you.” 

Liam beamed at them, looking relieved. “Thank you, really. I promise you won’t regret it.” 

“He’d better have a top ten hit in there,” Louis mumbled when he turned back around, buckling his seatbelt. 

Oli snickered, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he pulled out his mobile and showed Louis the list of songwriters Zayn had booked for the next day’s studio session. There were some household names on that list, and Louis hoped that whatever Liam had stored wouldn’t put them off. Louis planned to have them write songs for their label’s artists after that, too. 

He handed the mobile back to Oli and when he shifted in his seat, he caught Harry's scent. 

His stomach tied up and he turned around, peeking over his shoulder. Oli frowned at Louis, tilting his head. 

“I keep smelling Harry,” Louis admitted. 

Oli smiled slightly. “Listen, mate. I have his number in my files. Why don’t you call him up, explain all this, and ask him on a proper date?” 

Louis blushed, breaking their eye contact. “I’m not--” 

“You’re infatuated, Lewis.” Oli seemed amused. “I’ve never seen you act like this because of an omega before.” 

“Shut up.” Louis turned his body away, staring out of the window. 

All different kinds of scents were mixing together in the cabin, and yet, Louis couldn't shake Harry’s. It was lingering beneath, coming back through if Louis just concentrated on it enough. 

It was official. Louis was going crazy. Over an omega he’d had around for barely one day.

The plane took off, and Louis frowned, hit by another wave of Harry’s scent. It was more rainy than flowery now, and as if Harry was right there next to Louis. It felt like if Louis reached out, he’d be able to grab it. Thick and heavy. 

“He’s in distress,” he heard himself say before he could even control the words coming out of his mouth. 

Oli frowned. “Who?” 

“Harry,” Louis replied, squirming in his seat. 

“Seriously, Lou.” Oli reached out to touch his arm. “What the hell is wrong with you? Sensing an omega's feeling is for bondmates. You know that. You’ve known him for a day. This is impossible.” 

Louis groaned, tilting his head back. “I know that. But. It’s there. Can’t you smell him?” 

“I’m a beta. I can barely pick up scents when someone’s right in front of me, Lewis,” Oli reminded him. 

Of course he knew that. Louis ran a hand over his face, trying to settle his inner alpha and not act on his instincts that told him to get up and find Harry immediately. 

As he closed his eyes to force himself to catch up on some sleep he had lost the night before, he still smelled it -- flowers on the beach on a rainy September morning. Heavy rain. It kept him on alert, even when he drifted into slumber. 

He probably wouldn’t get any rest over Harry anytime soon. 

+++

Harry turned around, checking on Niall settling into a window seat three rows behind him. Niall gave him a thumbs-up, headphones already on. 

They had made it just in time. Upon checking in, there hadn’t been neighbouring seats available anymore, but since the flight barely took an hour, neither of them had minded it too much. Harry had forgot his headphones. They’d barely had twenty minutes to leave the house. He could only hope that he had everything essential with him. Then again, it was only a few days and if he’d forgot anything, he could always stop by Boots to replace it. 

He settled into his seat; the middle seat in the second row. The woman next to him in the window seat was on her mobile phone, typing away. When he turned again, a man sat down next to him. He was around forty and Harry was hit by his scent immediately. 

An alpha close to rut. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Harry leaned away, closer to the woman. He took out his own mobile phone, starting to mindlessly scroll through his instagram feed. The man next to him squirmed a little, clearing his throat, and Harry was aware that he had picked up on Harry’s scent. 

He should have worn scent neutraliser for the flight. He knew that crowded places could come with unwanted attention to his scent and that it could be avoided by neutralisers. The rush to get to the airport and make the flight had made him forget about it completely. Then again, the man next to him was the one who shouldn’t have come into a restricted place like a plane so close to his rut. Every alpha should know that it was a dangerous thing to do. 

The flight attendant announced that they were ready for takeoff and Harry set his mobile to flight mode, suddenly feeling nervous because that left him with nothing else to do. He picked up the board menu, flipping through the safety instructions to distract himself from the alpha that was leaning closer. 

When they were in the air, Harry considered using the loo, even though he didn’t need to. It’d give him an excuse to escape the alpha next to him, though.

His heart jumped a little when the alpha covered his face with one hand, letting out a strangled sigh. “Fuck.” 

Harry stared at him, body gone tense as he waited for what the man would do next. 

“Sorry,” the alpha said, sounding strangled. “I don’t wanna scare you. It’s just--- you kinda---” He opened his mouth, taking a deep breath. “Your scent is a bit overwhelming.”

Blinking at him, Harry tried to shift away further, but didn’t get far. “You shouldn’t--” 

“I shouldn’t be here, I know.” The alpha groaned again. “I just need to make it home to my mate. I promise I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

He was mated. Harry relaxed a little upon hearing that. He couldn’t smell it on the man, but maybe that was due to his rut overpowering everything else. 

The alpha reached up and pressed the button to call for a flight assistant. Within seconds, a woman stood next to them, asking what he needed. 

“Is there a possibility for me to move to a different seat?” the alpha asked, rubbing his palms over his thighs. “I’m afraid I’m making this young man here very uncomfortable.” 

The flight attendant seemed to grasp the situation. The face she made told Harry what her answer was going to be, though. “I’m afraid we’re completely booked, sir.” 

“Maybe there’s someone willing to swap seats with me?” the alpha asked. 

“I can try.” She looked around to find her colleague. “Give me a minute, please.” 

Harry smelled it a second before his name was said. Even though the scent of the alpha next to him was strong and overpowering everything else, Louis’ scent hit him, making his senses run on overdrive. 

The moment Harry looked up and saw Louis approaching, Louis said his name. 

Harry froze, staring at Louis. He was quite certain he was hallucinating. Louis stared right back at him, looking confused, surprised and alerted, all at once. 

"Can I help you, sir?" The flight attendant asked, turning to Louis. 

"I think everyone on this plane has grasped what's going on here by now." Louis cleared his throat. He gestured at the man next to Harry. "I can swap places with him."

"Is there…" the alpha started. 

"Just alphas and a few betas around my seat." Louis pointed behind himself. "You should be fine." 

"That's really kind. Thank you so much." The alpha got up, gathering his belongings. He turned to Harry once more, smiling ruefully. "Again, I'm sorry for scaring you." 

Harry wasn't sure he'd find his voice. He just shook his head, mustering up a small smile for the man. 

The flight attendant went ahead to guide him to Louis' seat and for a moment, Louis remained standing, staring at Harry. It made Harry blush, but he didn't look away. 

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked once he'd sat down. His scent was subtle now, and his body radiated warmth. 

Harry laced his fingers together, placing his hands over his lap. “It’s what I’ve just wanted to ask you.” 

“I told you I’d be gone for work,” Louis said. “This is it. I’m with one of our artists. We’re finalising some contracts in our headquarters in Dublin. There’s a studio session tomorrow, too.” 

He really hadn’t lied. Harry couldn’t say it made his heart feel any lighter. He still didn’t understand why Louis couldn’t have explained that to him. 

“Why exactly are you on your way to Dublin?” Louis asked. 

“It was a bit of a spontaneous decision this morning.” Harry turned to spot Niall. He was slumped in his seat, sleeping. “That’s Niall over there. He’s Irish and planned to go home for a few days. So since I was off anyways…” Harry trailed off and shrugged when he turned back around.

Louis’ eyes were on him all the time. He hadn’t even looked over to where Niall sat. “You accompany him home? Where?” 

Harry shook his head. He still had the urge to just lean in and bury his face against Louis’ neck to breathe him in. It took every ounce of strength he had to stay put. “He’s from a small town. We’re visiting friends of Niall’s in Dublin first, then he goes home, and I’ll… Well, I’ll probably go back to London.” 

“Ah,” Louis replied noncommittally. It seemed that he wanted to say more, but suddenly shut his mouth. 

Harry looked up and saw Oli stopping right next to Louis. His gaze fell upon Harry and he looked genuinely surprised. 

“So you really did smell him,” Oli said, looking from Harry to Louis. 

Louis looked caught, the look he gave Oli definitely warning. “Did you need something?” 

“Just wanted to check up on you.” Oli cleared his throat and smiled at Harry. “Are you okay?” 

“Thank you, yeah.” Harry nodded slowly, glancing back and forth between Oli and Louis. 

“I’ll head back, then,” Oli said. “See you later.” 

They both watched him trail back to his seat in silence, his words still hanging over them. Harry’s heart was going a little faster than normal. The alpha’s rut scent was still lingering, but with Louis so close, Harry could ignore it. 

“You smelled me?” Harry asked then, voice low to not draw anyone’s attention to their conversation. 

Louis pulled a face, looking uncomfortable in his skin. “I’m sorry.” 

Harry hadn’t expected a reaction like that. He wasn’t sure how to reply, since he didn’t understand why Louis was sorry in the first place. “It’s okay?” 

“I shouldn’t have,” Louis explained. “But you were in distress and somehow, I just… noticed.” 

“I don’t mind.” Harry leaned a little closer to Louis. “I’m glad you did.” 

Louis lifted his gaze to Harry’s. “Yeah?” 

Nodding, Harry held his eyes for a moment. They stared at each other and Harry felt like he was back in that lift. He watched Louis open his mouth, inhaling shallowly and thought about how he had dreamed of that mouth the night before. Harry had spent a dreadful night, pitying himself for having met an alpha like Louis, only to be rejected by him so soon. 

And here they were now. On a plane to Dublin, next to each other, barely half a day after saying goodbye for good. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh about it. Giggles escaped him and he brought a hand up to his lips. 

“What’s so funny?” Louis asked. 

“Just.” Harry shrugged. “This is all a bit unexpected, don’t you think? I’d never have thought to meet you here. Like this.” 

“Well, certainly not how I saw this flight going.” Louis grinned at him, mirth in his eyes. “Being downgraded to economy on top of it.” 

That made Harry laugh full-on. “Welcome to the life of the ordinary.” 

“Much better company out here, though.” Louis leaned back in his seat, bringing a bit more space between them. 

“Don’t let Oli hear,” Harry advised, turning his body back into his seat, too. 

The flight attendant announced that they were landing in ten minutes, so they got their seat belts buckled up again. Louis had his hands firmly placed over his thighs, staring ahead. Harry watched him from the corner of his eye, then leaned forwards to dishevel his hair before pushing it back and tying it up in a knot. 

When he looked at Louis again, he was watching Harry. 

“Listen,” Louis said, clearing his throat. “I don’t know what your plans are, but maybe you and your friend would like to join us for dinner tonight?” 

Harry felt a curl falling loose from his bun, grazing his neck. Louis’ eyes moved to the spot for a second. “I can talk to him, yeah. I mean, if Niall doesn’t mind, I’d like to.” 

“Great.” Louis moved his palms over his thighs. Then he got his mobile phone from the pocket of his jean jacket. “I could give you my number, so you could let me know?” 

Harry’s heart leapt in his chest, a rush of excitement going through his body. “Yes, okay. Sure.” 

They exchanged numbers, and Harry decided to see it as a sign that probably Louis wanted this to be more, as well. If they met up tonight, it was going to be private. It wouldn’t be Louis hiring Harry for his services as an omega who helped alphas through their rut. It was going to be an alpha inviting an omega he was probably interested in. 

That laid a completely different base for them. 

As the plane dipped down and gently touched the ground, Harry smiled to himself. He couldn’t quite explain what had just happened, but he couldn’t say that he minded it one bit. It felt like fate had a hand in this, and Harry liked looking at it like that. 

What else could be the reason for him and Louis meeting again like this? 

+++

When the seatbelt signs were turned off, Louis got up from his seat. He let Harry step in front of him and tried not to look at the skin of his stomach being exposed as Harry stretched his arms up to retrieve his bag from the overhead locker. 

There was no doubt for Louis left after this. Fate had a hand in this, and he was just meant to be with Harry. Now, Louis had to be careful, because he definitely didn’t want to come on too strong, but he wouldn’t let Harry slip away again.

Not that Harry had slipped away. Louis had been the one who had sent him away, because of that stupid notion in his head that it wasn’t the right time. The right time, however, was right there. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be standing next to Harry, arriving on the same plane in Dublin. 

What were the odds? There were none. It was the most unlikely thing to happen, and Louis  _ had to _ see it as a sign.

“What the fuck is going on?” 

Louis turned around, faced with a brunette man in a blue patterned shirt. He stared Louis up and down, looking bewildered. 

“Niall, this is Louis.” Harry gestured between them. “Louis, this is Niall. My flatmate.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Louis held out a hand to him.

Niall tentatively shook it, still looking skeptical. “Okay, I’m just gonna come out and say it. Didn’t you dump Harry last night?” 

“Niall,” Harry yelped, the moment Louis immediately responded, “I didn’t!” 

“I was informed otherwise.” Niall adjusted his bag over his shoulder. “You decided on a whim that he’s not what you wanted and cut him loose.” 

Louis gaped at him before turning to Harry. He had gone pale, staring at Louis in absolute terror. “Do you really think that?” 

Harry’s scent changed, overloaded with distress again. “No. I mean. Not anymore.” 

The line started moving, and Louis wanted to say more, but Harry had to turn and walk down the aisle to leave the plane. Louis stayed behind him, eyes falling to Harry’s hips. He tore them away after a moment, controlling his urge to touch Harry. When they walked into the airport he couldn’t help himself, though, and reached out to place a hand over Harry’s waist to steer him away from the crowd. 

“Harry,” he started, glancing at Niall who stood a few feet away, observing them. 

“Sorry,” Harry immediately said, still not looking at Louis directly, and radiating anxiety; not only in his scent. “Niall shouldn’t have said that.” 

“It wasn’t like that. I promise.” Louis wrapped his fingers loosely around Harry’s wrist. Even more strands had fallen from his bun. They were curling around his face. “I didn’t mean for you to take it that way. I’m sorry.” 

“I just…” Harry shrugged, but didn’t pull his hand away. “You didn’t explain anything. So I just assumed.” 

“It’s a complex story.” Louis pressed his lips together. He was in no position to tell anyone about Liam and Zayn. “I wasn’t supposed to take this trip. And I thought it wouldn’t have been fair to make you tag along. It’s not exactly what you’d signed up for.” 

Harry nodded, but still didn’t look up at Louis. 

“Hey, look at me.” Louis tugged on Harry’s wrist. He noticed Oli, Liam and Liam’s manager standing with Niall now. He didn’t care they had to wait. Making Harry understand that Louis had never wanted to get rid of him was more important right now. 

Harry looked up, meeting Louis’ gaze. He looked a little torn, his lips pursed in a slight pout. Louis had never seen anyone else look that endearing. 

“I didn’t want to get rid of you.” Louis squeezed Harry’s wrist slightly. “I’ve handled it poorly and I hurt you. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not because I talked back? Because I fought you on buying me that blouse?” Harry asked. 

Louis couldn’t follow him straight away, but then realised what Harry was on about. “No, of course not. I didn’t mind that. I promise you if I seemed upset, it was because I had to go on this trip on short notice.” 

Harry’s scent settled again, and Louis breathed a little easier. A cheeky smile formed on Harry's face, his dimple showing. “So I’m allowed to talk back and argue and fight you?” 

“I encourage you to,” Louis replied, nerves calming down when the mischief reached Harry’s eyes. 

“Careful, I'm gonna take you up on that.” Harry bit his lip, but it did nothing to contain his grin. 

It gave Louis the courage to reach out and tuck a curl behind Harry’s ear. He gained a blush high on Harry’s cheek for it and the smile on Harry’s lips turned a little more intimate. 

“Come on.” Louis tugged on Harry’s wrist to pull him along to the others waiting for them. “Sorry,” he said as he reached them. “Thanks for waiting up.” 

Liam looked a little curious, eyes flitting between Harry and Niall. He didn’t say anything, though, just politely nodded at Harry when he stopped next to Louis. Liam’s manager was ignoring them completely, busy on his mobile phone. 

“I was wondering if we could take Niall and Harry along for dinner tonight,” Louis said to Oli. He turned to Niall. “That is, if you guys are up for it.” 

Niall looked past Louis for a moment, probably exchanging a look with Harry. He settled his gaze back on Louis, still not looking entirely convinced. “Sure. Why not?.” 

“Good.” Louis turned to Harry, and he realised that he was still holding on to Harry’s wrist. He wasn’t ready yet to let go again. “I’ll text you the details?” 

Harry nodded, pressing his lips together. “Thank you.” 

“Are you being picked up?” Louis asked, suddenly realising that their ways were going to part here. “Do you know where you’re staying?” 

“We’re all set, yeah.” Harry brushed his thumb against Louis’. 

“I could call you a taxi?” Louis offered. “Or--”

“Okay, calm down,” Niall said from behind him. “Harry’s not a child.” 

Louis let go of Harry and took a step back. Niall was right. He was a bratty nuisance, but Louis couldn’t say he minded it. Louis actually liked it. Niall was, like Harry, an omega who could take care of himself. 

“Sorry,” he said, to both Harry and Niall. “I didn’t mean to be patronising.” 

Harry shook his head, smiling softly. “It’s fine. Don’t worry. We’ll take the bus. Niall knows this city by heart. I’m in the best company.” 

“Okay.” Louis turned to Niall. “I’ll see you tonight. Take care.” 

“See you later, mate.” Niall picked up his bag. 

When he turned back to Harry, Louis briefly touched his arm. “Have fun.” 

“See you later,” Harry promised. 

They started moving towards the exit and Louis kept looking over his shoulder, seeing Harry and Niall still standing where they had left them. Harry’s gaze was on him unwaveringly. 

“What was that?” Liam asked as they reached the exit where their driver was waiting for them. 

“Louis’ latest obsession,” Oli replied, following the driver out the building. 

“He’s an omega I know,” Louis clarified. 

“You seemed into him.” Liam winked at him -- as if he knew a thing about Louis. “Even moved to sit next to him.” 

Louis gave Liam an unimpressed look. “He was molested by that alpha close to his rut. It was the only decent thing to make sure nothing would happen to him.” 

“He looked like he’d like to thank you for that by bending over right there,” Liam’s manager, Martin, said in an unimpressed tone. 

Louis’ temper immediately rose, his blood running hot with the accusation against Harry. “Watch your mouth,” Louis warned him, shooting him a glare. 

“Okay, calm down.” Oli gestured between them. He handed his bag to the driver as they reached the van. “It’s impolite to comment on an omega’s behaviour around an alpha. And it’s really no one’s business who Louis decides to court.” 

Louis almost tripped over his own feet at those words. He wasn’t courting Harry. They barely knew each other. Even though Louis couldn’t ignore or deny the instant connection he felt with Harry. The attraction that ran through him each time Harry was close. 

That wasn’t courting, though. Not even close to it. 

Everyone else seemed to be over the topic by the time Louis found his speech. He got into the car next to Oli, still hung up on the words. 

“Guess you could talk about fate with that one, eh?” Oli asked when the car started moving.

Louis looked out the window, letting that sink in. “It’s a little scary, actually.” 

“Good scary, though?” Oli took out his tablet, typing in his password. “I mean. You’ve wanted to see him again, haven't you?” 

“Usually I don’t get what I want so easily, though.” Louis watched the city pass by as the car was steered onto a motorway. 

Oli hummed, falling silent. 

As scary as it was, Louis had to admit that it was exciting, too. There was a nervous flutter in his stomach, the anticipation of what would happen when he’d see Harry again tonight. Impatience to be back in Harry’s presence, to maybe touch him again. To ease back into the easy banter they had had going on the day before. 

First, though, Louis had to concentrate on doing his job. Seeing Harry would be his reward for having to work in the division of the label that wasn’t even his speciality, for pretending like he knew what he was doing. 

He did, of course. Yet, he couldn’t say he enjoyed it. Having something to look forward to, to push him through those hours, was nice. 

It’d be enough of a reward if he got to see Harry and his stupidly endearing dimples for a brief moment. 

+++

Harry set his bag down on the bed with a groan. 

Niall hadn’t talked to him since they had parted ways with Louis at the airport. He had said the necessary to get by, but he wasn’t really talking to Harry. 

“Seriously, Niall.” Harry crossed his arms, checking on the beds that had already been taken in the mixed dorm room. Three of the five remaining beds were taken. “Stop acting like I’ve killed your pet.” 

Niall huffed, climbing up onto the bed above Harry’s. “That bloke is trouble and you know it.” 

“I actually don’t.” Harry frowned as he watched Niall settle onto the bed. 

“I’ve seen the look in his eyes, Harry.” Niall opened his bag, getting out a few clothes. “He’s after something.” 

“What? The money I don’t have?” Harry snorted out a laugh. “My virginity I’ve long lost? The virtue I’ve never had in the first place?” 

Harry could see the amusement in Niall’s expression, but he successfully fought it back. “I’m serious, H.” 

Harry sighed, leaning against the wall across from their bunkbed. “What are you so worried about?”

“He’s the kind of alpha who won’t be able to control himself.” Niall picked at a hole in his jeans over his knee. “You can’t spend his rut with him.” 

“If it makes you feel any less worried about me, I’m not spending his rut with him.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “For all I know, he could choose from one of the other dozen omegas he’s had over the past weeks.” 

Niall pulled a face. “Makes me dislike the bloke even more. He’s the epitome of objectifying alpha. Having a different omega every week.” 

Harry lowered his gaze, biting his lip. He knew what Niall meant. It wasn’t like it didn't bother Harry, either. “That is a bit troubling, yeah.” 

“Alphas like him don’t care for what happens to the omega they’re with,” Niall went on. “He will hurt you, and your O won’t be able to handle it. Worst case scenario, he bites you during his rut and then abandons you.” 

“Louis’s not like that.” Harry brought up a hand to his mouth, pulling his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. “He wouldn’t do that.” 

“How do you know, H?” Niall climbed back down the ladder, a t-shirt and jumper scrunched up in one hand. “You barely know him.” 

“You know him even less,” Harry shot back. “So what do  _ you  _ know?” 

Niall sighed. “Touché.” 

“He’s not that kind of alpha.” Harry went over to open his own bag. “He said he doesn’t mind it when I’m arguing with him.” 

“Well, it wouldn't help him get in your pants if he said otherwise.” 

Harry was about to reply when he flipped open his bag and saw the pink and blue. Gingerly, he ran his fingers over the delicate fabric of the blouse folded into his bag. 

Of course Louis had made sure to send the blouse back to Harry with his bag. He had been so insistent that Harry accepted the gift, before he had eventually agreed that it wouldn’t be a gift. It made Harry smile to think about Louis realising he hadn’t given it to Harry upon parting ways. 

“What?” Niall asked and peeked over Harry’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

Harry took out the blouse and turned around to Niall. Wordlessly, he held the piece of clothing in front of his chest. 

“That looks nice.” Niall whistled. “Is it new?” 

Harry bit his lip. “Louis bought it for me.” 

Barking out a laugh, Niall gave Harry a smug look. “That just proves my point.” 

“That may be true for his A,” Harry admitted, lowering the blouse. “But Louis isn’t giving in to that. He seems to be careful about acting on his alpha instincts.” 

“Well, he seemed very alpha to me today when he dragged you through the airport.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. He remembered Louis’ careful touch over his waist. “He didn’t drag me.” 

“I get it, you don’t mind because you want in his pants as much as he wants in yours.” Niall gestured wildly. “Just don’t let your guard down.” 

It wasn’t like Harry couldn’t understand Niall’s concerns. There was something about Louis, though, that made Harry want to let his guard down. He knew that most of it was his omega thinking Louis was a compatible alpha. However, on another level, on a personal level, there was more to it. 

Louis was gorgeous, sincere and kind. Harry liked the person he’d got to know over the past two days. Even if it had only been those two days, something had clicked between them. Harry was certain that Louis could feel it, too.

Especially after today and the way Louis had acted around him. There was something more than just simple attraction based on pheromones. 

“I told you.” Harry was even more sure of it now that he and Louis had met in the most unlikely way. “I don’t think this is my omega reacting to an attractive alpha. I think there’s more.” 

Niall hummed. “I remember. And I understand how you get that impression. I’ll try to get a better idea of it tonight.” 

Nodding, Harry put the blouse back in his bag, getting out a jumper instead. “I think you’d actually like him.” 

“I hope he won’t like  _ me  _ too much,” Niall joked. 

Harry laughed and got changed into his jumper. “Come on, let’s go get some lunch.” 

+++

It was almost eight in the evening when Harry and Niall reached the pub. Harry felt nervous, anxious, but also excited with anticipation. He wore the blouse, had matched it with a pair of flared jeans and a long, black coat. He had bought blue nail polish and tied his hair in a loose bun. 

Niall shook his head as they walked inside. “You really didn’t have to go that hard.” 

“You think I’ll make an impression?” 

“I think you’ll give him a heart attack.” Niall put a hand over his heart. “Ow!” 

Laughing, Harry buried his hands in the pockets of his coat and checked out the front of the pub. He couldn’t see Louis or Oli anywhere, so he gestured for Niall to follow him upstairs where music was coming from. A live band was playing, and Harry remembered Louis telling him he enjoyed live music at the pub. 

It wasn’t a surprise to see Louis seated at a table facing the make-shift stage. Their eyes met the moment Harry reached the top of the stairs and he smiled at Louis. It froze when Louis got up, sliding out of the booth. 

He wore loose fitting black jeans and a dark red jumper. It shouldn’t have that effect on Harry, but the fabric hugged Louis’ body just right, accentuating his waist. Harry forced himself to focus on Louis’ face instead, taking in the subtle scruff on his cheeks and chin. 

“Hi,” Louis greeted them, stopping in front of Harry. He buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Hey,” Harry said back softly. 

For a second, they just looked at each other and Harry felt his blood run warmer, his fingertips tingle. The metal of his rings felt cool against his heating skin. The way Louis looked at him made his cheeks flush, so he bit his bottom lip. Louis’ eyes flickered down to the movement, then he tore them away and looked away from Harry. 

“Niall, I’m happy you made it,” he said, reaching out to shake Niall’s hand. 

Niall smiled sweetly, and for a moment, Harry was afraid he'd say something inappropriate again. But when he spoke, he was perfectly polite. “Thanks for the invitation.”

“Come on, sit down.” Louis gestured to the table. 

Harry let Niall go ahead before he followed, shrugging off his coat. Louis’ hands came up to help him and he pulled the coat off Harry’s arms. When Harry looked over his shoulder, Louis folded the coat over his arm, smiling at Harry. 

“It looks good on you,” he commented. 

Harry ran a thumb over the front of the blouse. “It’s new.” 

Apparently, Louis got the memo. He grinned and put Harry’s coat on the rack behind their booth. “Special occasion?” 

There were a million things Harry could say to that. He had witty comebacks, flirty comebacks. He had the truth on the tip of his tongue. “Just trying to impress,” he decided to say, going with his gut feeling.

“You needn’t have worried about that.” Louis pointed at the booth for Harry to go first. “I’d have been impressed no matter what you wore.” 

Harry smirked. “Who says I’m trying to impress  _ you _ ?” 

That made Louis laugh, and Harry felt pleased to be the one who was responsible for it. “Cheeky.” 

Turning to the booth, Harry noticed that there was just one other man sitting. He had been with Louis’ group at the airport, too. 

“Hi, I’m Harry.” He slid onto the bench and through to sit close to the wall as Louis walked off to the bar. 

“I’m Liam,” the man said, smiling kindly. He had brown hair and soft eyes. They crinkled when he smiled and Harry instantly liked him. Even though he was obviously alpha, just like Louis, he didn’t seem threatening. 

“Just to make sure,” Niall asked, pointing at Liam. “Am I sitting next to someone really famous right now?” 

Liam laughed, shaking his head. “I’m far from famous. I’ve just signed the finalised contracts with Louis’ label today, actually...” 

“Oh, wow.” Harry smiled at him. “Congratulations.” 

Niall fumbled out his phone and held it up, shifting closer to Liam. “Okay, mate. Say cheese.” 

Liam looked a little surprised when Niall took selfies from several angles. 

“Just making sure I get a few of those now.” Niall lowered his phone, grinning at Liam. “When you’re a really big fish in a few years, I’ll post them and claim I’m your best friend you forgot about.” 

Laughing, Liam nodded. “I’ll probably believe you. I’ve got a really shit memory when it comes to people.” 

Louis came back at that moment, putting down two pints for Harry and Niall. “Somehow I’m not surprised to hear that.” 

Harry frowned at him when Louis sat down next to Harry. He hadn’t heard Louis use a clipped tone like that before. 

Liam shrugged sheepishly. “I remembered you, didn’t I?” 

“Apparently,” Louis replied noncommittally. “Anyway. Drink up.” He lifted his own pint.

“Where is Oli?” Harry asked after he drank. “I thought we had dinner with your crew?” 

“Can’t wait to meet all those important music industry people?” Louis asked. 

Harry shrugged. “I just thought you’d celebrate Liam’s signing with everyone.” 

“We are.” Louis rolled his glass between his palms. “Oli’s meeting us at the restaurant later. It’s gonna be a bit of a business thing, really.” 

“Oh.” Harry glanced at Niall. That wasn’t what he had expected. “Are you sure we should join you guys?” 

Louis smiled, tipping his glass against Harry’s. “Absolutely. Lots of people to impress there.” 

Niall rolled his eyes at them. “Anyway,” he said loudly and Harry tore his eyes from Louis to look over at him again. “What did you do before deciding you wanna be the next Robbie Williams, Liam? How did you earn your money?” 

“Just to make clear,” Louis interfered. “Please don’t become Robbie Williams. He’s a pain in the arse to handle.” 

Liam gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’m not really into drugs and alcohol as it is.” He then focused back on Niall, shrugging lightly. “I was a social worker.” 

“Working with kids?” Harry wanted to know. 

Liam shook his head, looking at his glass. “With omegas.” 

Niall frowned at him. “Social work for omegas?” 

It seemed like Liam was a little reluctant to let on more. “Um, yeah. There’s a lot of abandoned omegas, you know? I’ve been working at a kind of home where they came after being bonded and then getting abandoned by their alphas.” 

“I’ve heard of those homes.” Harry pursed his lips. “But aren’t betas and omegas working there, usually?” 

“Mostly, yeah.” Liam shrugged. “As an alpha, you bring something different to those homes, though. Some of the omegas just need an alpha, sometimes.”

“What, during heat?” Niall blurted out.

Liam blushed. “Not like that, no.” 

Harry shook his head. “A bonded omega can’t share his heat with anyone else but the alpha they bonded with. Their body would reject any other alpha than theirs.” 

“While alphas can bond and still have sex with any other omega than the one they’re bonded to.” Niall gulped down his beer. “Fucking unfair.” 

Liam nodded, eyes gone a bit darker. “It is.” 

“So, you did what, then?” Niall wanted to know. “Scent them?” 

“Sometimes.” Liam drank from his beer, too. “Let them scent me. Or I held them when they got anxious. But mostly, I did what social workers do. I looked after them and helped them get steady on their own two feet again.” 

Harry stared at him, more impressed than he was willing to let on. There weren’t many alphas who genuinely cared for equality. He knew that the numbers for abandoned omegas was high, and that society never blamed it on the alphas but always on the omegas. 

“That’s actually…” Niall cleared his throat. “Pretty decent of you, if I’m being honest.” 

“He’s a right angel, our Liam,” Louis commented flatly.

Harry turned his face to him, realising that Louis hadn’t said anything up until then. His brows were furrowed in a frown, his lips a thin line. 

“Far from it,” Liam said. “Believe me.” 

“I do.” Louis lifted his glass, drinking with his eyes still firmly set on Liam. 

“I don’t, actually.” Harry smiled at Liam. “I think what you did deserves recognition. Not many alphas are like that, but we need more alphas like you.” 

“Maybe The Sun will write a sob story about it.” 

Harry frowned at Louis, not sure where that hostility came from. He seemed like he was the same kind of alpha Liam was, yet he acted so pissed about Liam. Harry didn’t understand it; couldn’t find an explanation for it. 

Louis’ gaze was sharp when he finally looked up at Liam again. “What made you want to work in that field, then?” 

For a moment, Liam looked at him, stunned into silence. “I just…” He gulped down more beer. “I wanted to do a job where I could give back.” 

“Why did you think you had to give back?” Louis wanted to know.

Again, Liam took a moment to reply. Harry could sense his discomfort, the anger lingering underneath. “Our society isn’t exactly structured in a way that is fair to everyone.” 

“What’s your problem, mate?” Niall asked when Louis opened his mouth to say more. 

Louis looked caught, mouth falling shut. He glanced at Harry before he looked back to Niall. “I don't have a problem.” 

“Sure seems like it.” Niall shook his head. “Not all alphas are dickheads. For us omegas, it’s actually nice to know there are some like Liam out there. You don’t have to act like he’s being a shame for all of your kind.” 

“That is not it.” Louis crossed his arms on the tabletop. Harry wondered why he could sense Louis’ distress so much clearer than Liam’s before. It crawled under his skin, taking over his body and leaving him wanting to comfort Louis. “I fully support what he’s doing.” 

Niall huffed. “Well, unlike Liam, I don’t see you make an actual effort.” 

“All right.” Harry put a hand on Louis’ arm. “Stop fighting.” 

“Right,” Liam agreed. “I know it’s unusual, but I promise you’re not taking a risk with me, Louis. My past is not going to hurt your label.” 

Louis leaned into Harry’s touch; maybe not even consciously. “That’s not what I'm worried about, Liam. Not at all.”

Niall seemed to have calmed down a bit again, as well. “It’d probably hurt more if you were bonded.” 

Harry blinked at him, hand still curled around Louis’ arm. “Why do you think that?” 

“It’s easier to market him as available, isn’t it? Attracts a lot more people.” Niall shrugged. 

Louis nodded. “Generally, yeah. Then again, bonded to the right person it could have a positive effect on the numbers, too.” 

“What does that mean?” Liam asked. 

“I’m not in PR.” Louis moved his hand up a bit, letting it brush against Harry’s. It sent a spark through Harry’s body. “Usually, relationships with other singers are encouraged, though. Gets you in the press, doesn’t it?” 

Liam’s mouth formed a thin line. “But I won’t have to do that, do I?” 

For a moment, Louis watched him, lips pursed. “Not from our side, no.” 

Liam visibly relaxed. “Good. Okay.” 

Silence settled again, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to pull his hand away. He looked nervously between Liam and Louis, wondering what exactly was going on there that made Louis so hostile towards the other alpha. No one said a word, and Harry wondered how they could break the ice. 

Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea for him and Niall to come out with them. 

“Shit, I feel like I could do music management, too,” Niall said then, tapping his empty glass. “With everything I’ve learned just now. Doesn’t seem too complicated.” 

Louis and Liam both started to laugh. Trust Niall to come through and lighten the mood. Harry smiled at him, relieved. 

Niall grinned. “Seriously. It doesn’t seem that hard.”

“Really?” Louis pointed at the band playing. “How’s that band, then?” 

“Utter shite.” Niall pulled a face. “Completely butchered _ Dancing In The Dark  _ earlier.” 

Louis grinned. “They did. The man on keyboards, though? He’s got it.” 

“Really?” Harry looked over to the band, spotting the young man on the keyboards. He was tall, maybe not even twenty yet, and radiated energy. 

“Absolutely.” Louis followed Harry’s eyes, watching the band, too. “He’s a standout.” 

“Are you gonna sign him?” Niall asked. 

“It’s a long way before you sign someone.” Louis turned back and in the process, Harry’s hand slid from his arm. Harry placed his hand in his lap, not having the guts to put his hand back on Louis’ arm without obvious reason. “I’ll have him checked out.” 

“How long was it before you were signed?” Niall asked Liam. 

“I was signed by a label before, but they really didn’t do me well.” Liam shrugged. 

“They fucked you over,” Louis commented. “You’re in better hands now.” 

Liam smiled at him, still looking a little taken aback, but lifted his glass in silent cheers. “I’ve been approached a few times over the past five, six years.” 

“It’s a long progress, then,” Niall concluded. 

“And lots of hard work,” Liam agreed.

“Speaking of.” Louis checked his watch. “Drink up. We should get going.” 

They finished their drinks and Harry got up to retrieve his coat. He lifted his eyes to Louis when he approached him, helping Harry into it. 

“Sorry about just now.” Louis took his own jacket, a dark leather one, lined with fur. “I didn’t mean to make you or Niall uncomfortable.” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine, I guess. Are you still sure we should come to that dinner with you?” 

Louis nodded. “I want you there. If you want to come, that is. You don’t have to, of course.” 

“Okay.” Harry pressed his lips together. “Gotta impress some people, after all.” 

Louis laughed, and it made Harry feel a lot lighter. “Niall’s gonna steal your show.” 

Harry gaped at him. “Excuse you?” 

Louis went over to hand Niall his coat. “He’s the real deal, I’m telling you. Everyone’s gonna love him.” 

“You  _ do  _ have an eye for quality.” Niall winked at Harry as he got into his coat.

Liam shrugged at him, but his expression was amused when they made for the stairs. Louis let Harry go ahead and his hand came back to rest over Harry’s lower back when they tried to get through the crowd that had gathered downstairs. 

Outside, Louis’ hand fell away, and Louis took the lead. Harry walked beside him, glancing back over his shoulder every now and then to see Niall and Liam talk. 

“Are we gonna get to hear Liam sing tonight?” he asked when they weaved their way through the busy streets of Temple Bar. 

Louis smiled. “I’m sure he’s gonna sing a bit, yeah.”

“What kind of music does he make anyway?” 

“Contemporary pop with some R’n’B vibes, mainly.” Louis put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

“Oh.” Harry bit his lip, trying not to let his surprise show. “Okay.” 

Amused, Louis looked at him. “What?” 

“I just…” Shrugging, Harry kept his eyes on a group of girls in matching dresses exiting one of the pubs. “I didn’t think you’d produce that kind of music. Pegged you more for the folky, Rock or Indie kinda guy.” 

“That’s what I am. Zayn’s doing the Pop, R’n’B and Hip Hop stuff, really. He is supposed to sign people like Liam and overlook the production.” Louis took a corner and Harry followed suit. “He couldn’t make this trip, though. Something came up. So I’m taking over.” 

The restaurant wasn’t too far, apparently. They arrived a few minutes later. Louis let Harry go in first and waited for Niall and Liam. A waiter came to take their coats and Harry took in the high ceilings, chandeliers and actual serviettes. 

He turned to Louis, opening his mouth. 

“Don’t you dare tell me you want to pay for your own, Harry.” Louis brought a hand up to Harry’s waist, guiding him through the dining area. 

“But,” Harry started. 

“I invited you guys.” Louis shook his head. “I’m paying for you guys, too.” 

Harry fell silent as they reached the table. Louis briefly squeezed his waist before he stepped away to greet the people who were already seated. All Harry could do was stand there and watch, feeling slightly out of place in a posh restaurant like that. 

“Fuck, I’ve never been to a place like this,” Niall whispered as he came up next to Harry. 

“He never said it’d be something this exclusive.” Harry exhaled, taking in several different alpha scents around that table. 

“At least you’re dressed for the occasion,” Niall joked. 

“Harry, it’s nice to see you again.” Oli came up to them and greeted both him and Niall. “Come on, you can sit here.” 

Following him, Harry and Niall took their seats. For a moment, Harry felt out of place, and worried for who might be seated next to him. Then, Oli sat down next to Niall and a waiter came to fill their glasses with water. A moment later, Louis took the seat next to Harry’s and Harry felt his shoulders relax. 

He turned to Harry with a gentle smile. “Okay?” 

Harry looked around the table, noticing several eyes on them. He wondered what those other men thought he was to Louis. “Okay,” he finally said. They probably didn’t think much of it. Harry knew that in these kinds of circles, powerful alphas surrounded themselves with omegas. Just for the sake of it. It probably didn’t seem weird to them that Louis brought two omegas. 

What really swirled through his mind, was the question how he had ended up right there. Never in a million years would he have thought this morning -- miserable, moping, a little bit heartbroken -- that he’d sit in a high end restaurant in Dublin next to Louis mere twelve hours later. 

It did feel a bit surreal. 

+++

It had been a mistake to invite Harry and Niall. 

Louis listened to what the man next to him was talking about with only one ear. He kept glancing over to where Harry and Niall were sitting, surrounded by a group of men. Niall looked in his element, not too bothered by it, and Louis couldn’t say that Harry looked uncomfortable, either. He seemed a little more guarded, though. 

Which only made him more attractive to the alphas in the room. 

Louis hadn’t seen it coming. He had only thought of having Harry around when he had invited him and Niall to tonight’s dinner. It had been foreseeable, however, that two unbonded omegas would draw the attention of all the alphas in the room. Louis had known that the dinner would be dominated by alphas, with just a few betas to join them. 

Of course they’d be all over Harry and Niall. 

It wasn’t Louis’ place to interfere, though. Neither Niall nor Harry seemed to mind the attention they received. As much as Louis’ inner alpha clawed at his chest to go over and stake a claim on Harry, he knew that he couldn’t. He didn’t have a claim. 

His eyes followed Harry through the room when he made his way to the toilets. His blouse gaped open over his chest, and his hips and bum were tightly hugged by the jeans he wore. Louis had almost lost it earlier in the pub; torn between wanting to unbutton the rest of the shirt and buttoning it right up to Harry’s neck. No one but Louis should be allowed to see that much of Harry’s skin. 

“Are they escorts?” 

Louis turned his attention back to Rick, the man he had been talking to. “What?” 

“Those two,” Rick said, nodding towards where now only Niall was sitting. “I was wondering if they’re escorts.” 

“No.” Louis frowned. “They’re friends.”

“Clearly unbonded, though.” Rick grinned. “So. Up for the taking.”

Louis’ stomach twisted. “If they want to be taken by anyone, that is.” 

“Come on, Louis.” Rick leaned in. “That one with the hair. You’ve got your eyes on him.” 

Keeping his calm, Louis shrugged. He could only hope that he wasn’t that obvious to Harry, too. “I wouldn’t like seeing him go home with anyone else tonight. I’m in no place to stop him, though.” 

“Not yet,” Rick commented. He swirled the whiskey in his glass leisurely. “Why don’t you just take what you want?” 

Louis got up when he saw Harry coming back from the restrooms. “I’m not that kind of person,” he decided to say and left Rick to his drink. 

Harry noticed him, slowing down when Louis approached him.

“Are you enjoying yourself, love?” Louis asked. “Do you want another drink?” 

Harry shook his head, a line between his brows. “I’m good. Thank you.” 

“But you’re having fun?” Louis pulled out a chair and gestured for Harry to sit. 

“Of course.” Harry looked over to Niall as he sat down. “Niall loves it. Thanks for inviting us.” 

“Thanks for coming.” Louis smiled as he sat down next to Harry. 

Harry played with one of the rings around his fingers. Louis had noticed them before, wondering where they were from. Some looked rather expensive and Louis couldn’t help but wonder if other alphas had gifted them to Harry. Those Harry helped through rut. 

When Harry finally spoke again, his voice was low. “I thought I’d see more of you, though.” 

Louis lifted his gaze, and was already met with Harry’s. Those words set his heart right off; beating at a dangerous pace and making Louis feel dizzy. He tried not to let it show when he spoke. “I’m right here.” 

Harry smiled, averting his gaze. 

“When is your flight back?” Louis asked, leaning a little closer to him. 

Harry shrugged. “I haven’t booked one yet. Niall goes home to his parents on Friday, so…” he trailed off, shrugging again. 

“You haven’t decided whether you’ll go with him.” 

“Probably not,” Harry said, eyes briefly flickering over Louis’ face. “I could stay in Dublin.”

That stood between them for a moment, the words echoing off the walls of Louis’ skull. He knew he was supposed to say something, but the right words wouldn’t form. Was Harry hinting that he’d like to see Louis again? Maybe Louis was imagining things. 

He wanted to see Harry again. Badly. 

“Although Maura -- Niall’s mum -- is really great,” Harry added, touching his hair. 

Louis imagined loosening the tie, how the curls would tumble and frame Harry’s face. “What are you up to tomorrow?” 

Harry looked at him again, confusion in his eyes. “Niall’s made plans with friends. I’m--- I’ll tag along, maybe.” 

“You could come to the studio.” Louis held Harry’s gaze. “Liam’s gonna record a few songs. I’m off for the afternoon and dinner.” 

Harry nodded slowly. As he opened his mouth, Niall stepped between their chairs. “H, we gotta go.” 

Louis leaned back, looking up at Niall and saw Harry do the same, blinking in confusion. 

“Last bus,” Niall reminded him. 

“My driver can take you to your hotel,” Louis offered immediately.

“Thanks, Louis.” Niall turned to him, and his expression looked genuinely grateful. “We’ll take the bus. No worries.” 

Harry got up from his chair, moving one of the rings on his fingers. “Okay, I’ll get our coats.” 

Louis knew when it wasn’t his place to argue. He would have liked to, but he didn’t want to seem overbearing. If Niall and Harry wanted to go, they were free to do so. 

At the door, Niall shrugged on his coat and held out a hand for Louis. “Thanks again for the invitation. It was fun.” 

“You’re more than welcome. I’m glad you had a good time.” 

Niall winked at Harry when he turned. “I’ll wait outside. Don’t take too long.” 

Harry blushed a little when he turned to Louis. “Thanks, Louis. I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

“Where are you staying?” Louis asked when Harry made to go after Niall. He couldn’t just let Harry leave like that. “I could send a car to pick you up tomorrow. If you like.” 

Harry frowned slightly. “Why?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Louis stepped closer, touching that now already so familiar spot over Harry’s wrist. “I’d like to see more of you, too.” 

Exhaling slowly, Harry’s frown dissipated and he stepped closer. “Niall’s meeting a friend for breakfast.” 

“I’ll have you picked up.” Louis ran his thumb over Harry’s pulse point. “And take you to lunch after the studio session.” 

“I’d like that. But you don’t have to send a car. I’ll just take a bus.” He shook his head when Louis opened his mouth to protest. “Don’t fight me on this, Louis.” 

“I quite enjoy fighting with you,” Louis admitted, smiling. 

“You got your way with tonight’s dinner, I’ll get mine with this.” Harry smiled back, and the space between them seemed nonexistent to Louis. 

He lifted Harry’s wrist, holding his gaze, when he dropped a gentle kiss against the skin over Harry’s pulsepoint. “Whatever you say.” 

Harry swallowed visibly, scent becoming a little sweeter. Just like Louis had hoped it would. “Text me the address?” 

“Text me when you’re back at your hotel.” Louis let go of Harry, stepping back. “And I’ll text you where to meet me tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Harry reached for the door, looking undecided. “See you tomorrow.” 

Louis buried his hands in his pockets again -- it had become a default when around Harry. Otherwise he’d reach for him again. “Take care.” 

Harry hesitated another second, then he was back in Louis’ space, leaning in to kiss his cheek. It was a gentle brush, short and sweet, but left Louis’ cheek tingling, a rush of excitement flooding his body. 

“Good night, Louis,” Harry mumbled as he drew back, a blush high on his cheeks, his eyes not meeting Louis’. 

“Good night, love,” Louis said as he watched Harry fumble with the door.

For a moment, Louis stood there, staring at the door. His blood was running warm and slow through his veins, and his lips were still tingling from where he had pressed them against Harry’s skin. The scent of flowers in the rain was still lingering around him. 

Louis didn’t have a single doubt left. Harry was going to be his. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! See you for the next chapter <333


	5. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my favourite chapter!! I've wanted to write this kind of development for a while, and I really hope it shows. There's lots of pining, some angst and drama, but also some humour in it! 
> 
> Have fun!! <3

Harry woke up to someone touching his face. 

For a moment, he was sure Louis was caressing his cheek. But his fingertips weren’t as soft as they felt against Harry's wrist, and his touch wasn’t as gentle as Harry usually remembered it to be. 

He was right back in that moment in Louis’ kitchen, Louis gently thumbing over his cheek. The pressure was too firm, though, and then, Harry inhaled, taking in a strange scent. A completely alien one. 

He blinked his eyes open, heart lurching in his chest when he saw an unfamiliar face looming over his own. Immediately, he shuffled back, against the wall behind him. 

“What a lovely surprise to wake up to,” the guy said. He reached out to touch Harry’s hair. 

“Hands off,” Harry warned him, swatting the hand away. Even though he wore a t-shirt, he pulled the duvet up to his chest. 

“Playing hard to get?” the alpha asked, laughing in amusement. He had blond hair and looked a little chubby. 

“Not playing.” Harry crawled to the foot of the bed, kicking off the duvet to leave it. “I’m not yours to get in any way.” 

When he lifted his head, he saw that there were three other men in the room. They all looked slightly younger than him, probably in their early twenties. All of them had their eyes on Harry. His eyes immediately flit up to Niall’s bed, finding it empty. He had probably left early to meet his friend for breakfast. 

As much as Harry felt relieved about it, it also made his heart sink. It meant that he was left all alone in a room with four alphas. Which was something Harry was usually clever enough to avoid. 

He and Niall had their safety policies, like telling each other who they stayed with, or never letting an alpha take them back to their hotel. Harry hadn’t even let Louis do that, even though he trusted Louis not to take advantage.

Harry had been so caught up in Louis that he had become careless. When they had come back to the hostel the night before, Harry hadn’t even picked up on the fact that every other person in their room was alpha. 

Harry grabbed a few clothes and fled the room to get to the shared bathroom. He locked the door and leaned against it, cursing himself under his breath. For the moment, he was safe in here, and he could probably sit it out and wait for those blokes to clear the room. 

It made him feel pathetic, though. Having to hide made him feel powerless and vulnerable. He should stand up for himself, make it clear that just because he was unbonded, it wasn’t an invitation for entitled dickheads to touch him. He hated that being an omega made him feel inferior and powerless. 

At the sink, Harry splashed some water on his face. He had his toothbrush and toiletries in his bag, so he left it at that before he changed into the jeans and jumper he had grabbed. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face with wet hands, deciding that he’d have to postpone a shower and washing his hair. 

Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and stepped back out. The four men were still there, and Harry had to force himself to appear calm. He went over to the locker where he had stored his bag to grab his mobile and wallet. 

When Harry closed the locker again, a body crowded him from behind, pressing him against the lockers. 

“Listen, mate,” Harry bit out, pushing against the man’s chest when he turned back around. “I told you to keep your hands to yourself.” 

“Or what?” the guy asked, his breath smelling repulsing to Harry. If it wasn’t almost ten in the morning, Harry would think he was drunk. 

“Come off it.” Harry shoved him again, shooting the other three a warning gaze before he made for the door. 

He only realised that turning his back to them had been a mistake when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him back. When he turned his face, it was too late to duck the fist that hit his cheek just a second later. 

+++

Louis checked his mobile again, rereading the message Harry had sent the night before. Like promised, he had texted Louis once he had made it back to his hotel. It was a simple text, just an obligatory  _ Made it back. Have a good night xx _ . The added  _ xx _ were what made Louis’ heart flutter. 

It had taken Harry almost forty-five minutes to text, and Louis hoped that it hadn’t taken that long to get back to the hotel. Maybe he had only remembered to text when he had already been in bed. Dublin wasn’t a dangerous city, but for unbonded omegas every city could be dangerous. Especially with drunken alphas wandering the streets, and there were quite a few of those in Dublin. 

He put his mobile away again, a small smile playing around his lips when he thought of what he had planned for the afternoon. He loved studio sessions, no matter the artist. But the more exciting part of the day was definitely getting to spend the afternoon with Harry. 

The studio was still empty. Louis had arrived a bit early to check that everything was in place. The receptionist was informed of Harry already, he had prepared coffee and tea and had checked that the fridge was stacked with water and fruit. 

Everyone else was due to arrive in about twenty minutes. 

He was just about to make some more preparations for his afternoon with Harry when the door opened and Liam peeked in. 

“Morning, Louis,” he said, standing in the doorframe. “Mind if I come in?” 

“You’re the man of the day,” Louis said, gesturing for Liam to step inside. 

“I had hoped to meet you here.” Liam didn’t move from the door after he had closed it. “I’ve wanted to talk to you.” 

“About the songs you wrote?” Louis leaned forwards on the sofa he was sitting on, resting his elbows on his knees. “I can’t promise anything, but I’m sure we can--” 

“No,” Liam interrupted him. “Not about my songs.” 

Louis frowned at him. “Okay. What is this about then?” 

Liam cleared his throat, rubbing his palms together. He seemed nervous. “About the conversation we had last night. At the pub.” 

“Oh.” Louis averted his gaze from Liam. He knew that he had let his anger get the better part of him the night before. He had acted like a dick, and Niall had called him out on it, rightfully so. There just hadn’t been a way to explain to anyone how upset Liam’s story had made Louis. 

He really needed to learn and control his anger. 

“You know, don’t you?” Liam asked slowly.

Louis’ head shot up and he looked at Liam, stunned into silence. 

“I mean. The questions you asked.” Liam licked his lips and averted his gaze to the ground. “You know about it.” 

“I…” Louis let go of his breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. “I do, yeah.” 

Liam pulled a face. “How?” 

For a moment, Louis considered telling the truth. He knew that Liam had to hear it from Zayn, though. It wasn’t Louis’ place to tell Liam about it. “We researched you thoroughly. It just… we concluded.” 

That was close enough to the truth, and apparently convincing enough for Liam. He inhaled on a shaky breath. 

“It’s why I don’t do alcohol and drugs,” Liam explained. “I was smashed that night, and way too close to my rut to be out.” 

Louis ran a hand over his face. “I won’t even pretend that it’s an excuse, Liam. It’s the worst an alpha could do.” 

Liam bit his lip and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I didn’t plan for it to happen. He was just gone when I woke up and I didn’t know how to find him, and I don't even know his name. It’s been ten years.” 

Louis knew that he couldn’t react to it as Zayn’s best friend. He had to react to it as Liam’s label C.E.O. “Do you know who he is?” 

Liam shook his head. “No.” 

“Does he know who you are?”

“I don’t think so.” Starting to pace, Liam crossed the room. “He was gone and never came back. Or, well. I was out in Bradford that night, visiting friends I met at uni. It was the worst timing.” 

Louis watched him pace, trying to piece as much of it together as he could. It did seem to fit the story Zayn had told him, too. “The question is, Liam, does anyone know about it?” 

“I haven’t told anyone.” Liam stopped, standing in front of Louis. “But maybe my colleagues figured. I mean. They never said anything about it, but as Harry said last night, it’s an unusual job to work for an alpha.” 

“They don’t have proof, though?” Louis asked. 

“None that I’d have given them.” Hesitating for a moment, Liam shuffled his feet, then he sat down next to Louis. “There is something else.” 

Louis’ brows shot up. “Maybe you should have told us before we signed you on.” 

“It’s---” Liam looked down, hands tightly pressed together. “I know. I just couldn’t let this chance slip.” 

“Bring it on, then. What other secrets will we have to cover up?” Louis leaned back, watching Liam’s back. His muscles were tense, and his posture cramped. 

“What you said about bonding.” Liam looked over his shoulder, meeting Louis’ gaze. “I can’t do that. I can’t be with any other omega.” 

Louis’ heart skipped a beat. “I thought you didn’t know who the omega is you bonded?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Liam shrugged. “I’ve bonded him and that means I’m his. If he’ll even have me once I’ll find him.” 

“Find him?” Louis asked, ignoring the alarm bells shrieking in his head. 

Laughing humourlessly, Liam ran a hand over his face. “I went back to Bradford so many times. To no avail so far, but he’s gotta be there somewhere.” 

“It’s been ten years,” Louis pointed out. “Maybe he’s not there anymore.” 

Liam groaned. “I can’t give up, can I?” 

Louis watched him for a second, considering what Liam had just said. What Liam had told them the night before. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as Louis had made him out to be. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t to blame, or couldn't be held accountable for his actions. Yet, he clearly wasn’t the entitled alpha Louis had pegged him for. 

“I guess you can’t,” Louis finally said. 

“Okay.” Liam inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. “I’m glad I got this off my chest. Really. And I’m sorry for being a pain in the arse already.” 

Louis couldn’t help the laugh escaping him. “We’ve dealt with worse. Believe me.” 

“By the way.” Liam turned back to him, this time facing Louis properly. “I think Niall didn’t give you enough credit last night. I know that your partner at the label is an omega. And I think that says a lot about what kind of alpha you are.” 

Louis almost sputtered at the mention of Zayn. He tried not to let it show in his expression. “Yeah. I-- You, too. I think we’re on the same page, aren’t we?” 

“I guess.” Liam rubbed his palms over his thighs. “Just wondering. Um--” 

“He’s not my mate,” Louis replied before Liam could ask. “You wouldn’t be the first one to assume that, but he’s not. We’re best friends.” 

Liam had the decency to blush. “My manager said he probably was your mate, and I kept wondering. Because you clearly like to surround yourself with other omegas, too.” 

“I don’t,” Louis protested, pulling a face. 

“Then Harry and Niall…?” Liam let the question trail off, looking uncertain. 

Louis didn’t know how to explain it to Liam. He knew that it wasn’t Liam’s business who Louis surrounded himself with. Yet, the idea that anyone could think he was the kind of alpha who had two omegas was repulsing. 

The thought of anyone thinking that Harry was an omega like that was even worse. Even if it probably was the truth, given Harry’s background. 

“I think it’s quite clear that Harry’s the one I’m interested in.” Louis considered his next words. “But I don’t look at every omega like that. Niall is Harry’s friend, and just great company. I don’t keep people around because of their secondary gender. I keep them around if I like them.” 

Liam nodded. “I get that. And I gotta agree, Niall is a pretty great personality.” 

Louis smiled. “A feisty one, but I can’t say I mind.” 

They fell silent upon that and Louis felt a little calmer. He felt like working with Liam would become much easier after this. Another thing that had become clear to him was that Zayn had no way around telling Liam. They both deserved the truth, and Zayn deserved a chance to hear it from Liam himself.

Still, Louis would call him as soon as his schedule would allow it. 

He looked up when the door swung open and Oli came in, followed by a bunch of people. “Good morning!” he said, setting down bags he had brought from a coffee shop across the road. 

Louis glanced at Liam, smiling slightly as he patted Liam’s knee in a friendly gesture. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” 

They got up from the sofa and Louis greeted the songwriters Oli had brought in. Liam was right behind him, and he seemed a lot less tense than he had the day before. He shook hands, his smile even more charming than Louis had ever seen before. 

It felt like Louis saw a completely new person, with a completely different demeanour. It was probably just in Louis’ head, but he was sure that working with Liam would be different from here on. 

The grudge Louis had held wasn’t suddenly gone. But his perspective had changed. 

+++

Harry was nervous when he stood in front of the building. He had turned around several times, walking back to the bus station. Yet, with every bus that had arrived, he hadn’t been able to get on. 

Louis had texted him almost an hour ago.

_ You’re late. Everything good? x  _

Harry hadn’t even opened it. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He knew that if he went inside, he would have to explain it all to Louis. The worst part was that he knew Louis was going to be angry. He wouldn’t let Harry explain, that much was for certain. Harry didn’t expect that Louis would be reasonable about it. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked through the door. He didn’t have much of a choice. There was no use in avoiding Louis. He’d have to face him eventually, and maybe it was better to just get over with it now. 

It made Harry wish he’d at least had a shower this morning. He felt dirty in more than one sense. 

The woman at reception looked up when he approached it. She took a double take and her eyes went wide and she stuttered. “Good morning,” she managed to say nonetheless. 

“Good morning,” Harry said back politely. “I’m here to see Louis Tomlinson. I’m Harry Styles. He should be expecting me.” 

“Um, yes. Of course.” She noted something on her list, then she pressed a button. “You can pass through the door over there. The studio is up the first flight of stairs.” 

Harry managed a polite smile. “Thank you.” 

The door buzzed when he stood in front of it and Harry pushed it open. At the top of the stairs, he knocked at a door before carefully opening it and slipping inside. 

Oli was the only person in the room. It seemed to be a sitting room, furnished with a sofa, several chairs and a low table. There were cups placed on the table and a few boxes from Costa. 

“Harry, there you are,” Oli greeted him, getting up from the sofa. “Louis has been--- Holy fuck!” 

Harry winced, immediately reaching up to touch the bruise over his cheek. “Um. Hi.” 

“Fuck, Harry, what happened to your face?” Oli approached him, face scrunched up in worry. 

“I picked a fight with the wrong people, I guess.” Harry shrugged, taking off his coat. 

Oli pulled a face. “Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?”

Shaking his head, Harry mustered up a smile for him. “No. Thank you. They only really landed that one punch. I got away before anything worse could happen.”

“God, Louis is gonna lose it when he finds out.” Oli took Harry’s coat, eyes glued to his face. “I should probably warn him before---” 

The door to the studio opened, music filling the room. Louis stepped out, eyes on his mobile. “Oli, I’m gonna go call Harry. He’s not replying and I’m getting worried.” 

Harry held his breath when Louis lifted his gaze. His eyes immediately fell onto Harry and his expression lit up. A second later, it fell as he stopped in his tracks. Harry could feel the temperature drop by several degrees as Louis just stared at him. Oli took a few steps back from Harry. 

Slowly, Louis lowered his mobile and walked over to Harry. He stopped with his face close to Harry’s, tilting it slightly. His eyes roamed over Harry’s face, steel blue and icey as he inspected every inch of skin. Harry wanted to squirm under that gaze, but he didn’t dare move. Didn’t even dare breathe. 

Louis brought his hand up and gently cupped Harry’s jaw. It felt like it always had in Harry’s dreams, which brought Harry right back to the morning’s events; the moment he had woken up to a stranger touching him. 

Louis’ thumb gently brushed over the bruise on Harry’s cheek before he trailed it down to Harry’s lip. It stung when he touched the cut and Harry flinched, hissing a little at the pain. Louis’ eyes flickered back up to Harry’s. 

“Who,” he said lowly, tone stone cold, “did this?” 

Harry started to shiver, unable to control the reflex. When he opened his mouth, nothing came out. 

Immediately, Louis’ face softened. “Harry.” 

“It’s nothing,” Harry tried. His voice was raspy and his throat felt like a big lump was stuck in it. 

Louis’ lips formed a thin line again, the corners turning down as he frowned. “You’re an hour late, you don’t reply to my text, and then you show up with your face beat up. That’s not nothing.” 

“I’m sorry.” It was barely a whisper, but Harry was sure even Oli had heard it in the otherwise silent room. 

“I don’t want you to apologise.” Louis brought his other hand up, too, framing Harry’s face. “I want you to tell me who did this to you.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry swallowed thickly, his body screaming with the need to curl up in Louis’ arms. He wouldn’t give in to that, though. Louis didn’t seem to be interested in comforting Harry. 

“Where is Niall?” Louis asked, voice laced with worry. 

Harry wrenched his hands together to keep from reaching out to touch Louis. “He’s fine. He wasn’t there.” 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Louis withdrew his hands, sighing deeply. “What were you thinking? How did this happen?” 

Harry shivered again when Louis stepped back, eyes still firmly set on Harry’s face. He tried to come up with something to say when the door opened again and Liam came into the room. It made Harry realise how strong Louis’ scent had become. Liam was clearly hit by it, bringing an arm up to his nose to cover it.

“What is going on?” he asked, but then his eyes landed on Harry. “Oh God, Harry!” 

Louis looked over his shoulder and whatever was in his eyes made Liam stop in his tracks and stay where he was. Upon looking at Harry again, his expression and scent showed anger. “What happened, Harry?” 

“It happened at the hostel we’re staying at.” Harry shrugged, well aware that Louis would get even angrier upon hearing the story. 

It was Liam who groaned. “Please don’t say you stayed in a mixed dorm.” 

Harry glanced up at him before looking at Louis who watched him with intent eyes. “They didn’t have any other beds available.” 

Louis’ jaw clenched even tighter and he nodded. “How did this happen?” 

“I was alone in the room with some alphas when I woke up this morning.” Harry lowered his gaze, shrugging. “They ganged up on me after I made it clear to one of them that I wasn’t interested.” 

“They ganged up on you?” Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. “How many were there?” 

Harry glanced up, feeling like a disobedient child who had to report to the headmaster. “Four.” 

“Fuck.” Louis’ stone-cold facade broke. “Fuck, Harry. Four. Do you know what they could have done to you?” 

“They didn’t. I fought them off.” Harry watched him as Louis breathed shallowly, eyes roaming over Harry’s body as if he was looking for any other bruises. “I’m not a damsel in distress.” 

“I’m well aware, Harry.” Louis threw his hands up in frustration. “You’re not stupid, either. Don’t you think I know why you won’t tell me where you’re staying? And why you refuse me taking you back in my car every time? You know that it’s unsafe for an omega to blindly trust an alpha like that. And yet you sleep in a room with a bunch of total strangers. Alphas on top of that.” 

As if Harry needed someone to rub that in. Of course he was aware. “It’s never been a problem before.” 

“Urgh, wrong answer,” Liam mumbled. Harry had no idea why he and Oli were even still in the room. He clearly didn’t need witnesses to his downfall. 

“You’re not staying there another night.” Louis turned to Oli. “Can we book them into our hotel?” 

“I’ll make the calls.” Oli got out his mobile and passed Harry to leave the studio. 

“You can’t just decide that, Louis.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. This was not the way he had thought Louis would take care of him. When he had eventually brought himself to come here, what had driven him had been his omega needing comfort. Louis hadn’t given him any of that so far. He probably wouldn’t. “We’ve already paid for a second night.” 

Louis huffed out a dry laugh. “I’ll give you that money back, if that’s your only concern.” 

“I don’t want your bloody money.” Harry grabbed his coat. “I shouldn’t have come here.” 

“You’re not leaving.” Louis grabbed Harry’s arm, holding him back. “And you’re certainly not going back to that place.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do, Louis. It’s not your place to tell me where to go and what I’m allowed, or what I can’t do.” Harry didn’t even give Louis the satisfaction of struggling. He knew he wouldn’t be able to shake Louis off anyway. “You’re not my---” 

Silence settled over them when Harry realised what he had been about to say. Harry’s heart beat in his throat and he knew that both Liam and Louis could tell. 

Louis stared at him, but his grip wasn’t loosening. “Liam, go back into the studio. I need a moment alone with Harry.” 

Liam wordlessly left the room, and for a moment, neither of them moved. Harry stared at Louis with his heart beating out of his chest, while Louis still held his arm, face unreadable as he looked at Harry. 

“I’m not,” Louis finally said. “But it doesn’t change that seeing you hurt makes me furious.” 

Harry felt tired when he snorted at that humourlessly. “Sorry that me getting attacked makes  _ you  _ uncomfortable.” 

Louis actually growled at him. “You know that’s not what I meant.” 

“I know that  _ I am _ the one who’s got every right to be angry, upset and hurt, because  _ I am _ the one who got hit by some dickheads and who’s got bruises from it,” Harry shot back, not letting Louis intimidate him. 

“And  _ I am _ the one who has to deal with not being able to do a bloody thing about it.” Louis pulled Harry closer by his arm, his expression still as angry as before. 

Harry lifted his chin. “I didn’t ask you to do anything about it.” 

“Then you’re getting more than you bargained for because I  _ am  _ gonna do something about it.” Louis’ tone was spitting. “You’re not going back there.” 

“I got my clothes and bag there.” Harry shook his chin. “And Niall. He--” 

“He’s not gonna stay there, either.” Louis finally let go of Harry, hand falling away as he ran it through his hair. “Neither of you is. That’s non debatable.” 

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, getting even more upset with those words. “Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” 

“I’ll have someone get your stuff,” Louis replied, taking out his mobile. “And you text Niall to meet you at the hotel we’re staying at. There, problem solved.” 

“Nothing’s solved.” Harry ignored his omega wanting to submit to Louis. He wouldn’t let Louis get away with acting like that. He had no right to. “You’re still being a dick about this.” 

“Fine!” Louis turned around, starting to pace the room. “Why did you come here, then? What do you want from me if not my help? If you’re not concerned about going back, why don’t you just go?” 

Harry took a step back, swallowing thickly. He felt caught and knew that Louis was right. Just the thought of going back to that room, having to face those men again, sent Harry into a fit of panic. 

“You’re fucking scared, Harry, and don’t act like I wouldn’t know.” Louis looked at him again, a stubborn tilt to his jaw. “Or wouldn’t care.” 

“Of course I’m scared.” Harry forced himself to breathe, Louis’ scent flooding his senses. It did nothing to calm him down. “And I came here, to you. But not for you to dictate my next steps. And you know that just as well.” 

Louis stared at him, chest heaving with every breath he took. 

The moments ticked by and Harry waited for Louis to act. Nothing happened, though; Louis just kept staring at Harry, so fiercely, Harry thought it was burning his skin. His stomach twisted with what he had just admitted. 

He needed Louis to touch him and take the irrational fear in Harry’s chest away. 

Suddenly, Louis’ posture deflated. He still didn’t approach Harry, but his expression turned softer. “I can’t let you out of my sight.” 

Harry bit his lip, breaking their eye contact when he looked at his hands, nervously playing with his rings. His heart picked up speed as he nodded. 

“Let’s do it like this,” Louis said, sounding much calmer than before. “Would you please consider moving to a room in the hotel I’m staying at? It’d ease my worries to know where you are and that you’re safe.” 

Harry closed his eyes. He knew that this was Louis making a compromise. He nodded again, but knew that he had to use his words, too. “Can I ask a favour, too?” 

Louis’ voice was soft when he spoke. Yet, there was a tilt to it. Something hesitant, and Harry wondered if Louis really meant it when he said, “Anything.” 

“Could you come with me when I pick up my things?” Harry dared to look up again. He couldn’t bring himself to ask for what he really wanted. He was too afraid of being rejected. “I don’t wanna go back by myself.” 

“Of course.” Louis exhaled loudly. “You don’t have to go there at all, Harry. I can send someone to pick up your bags.” 

Harry shook his head. “No. I wanna go. Just not all by myself.” 

“All right. Fine.” Louis finally approached Harry again and Harry’s heart swelled with hope. He took Harry’s coat from his hand. “Did you have breakfast? We’ve got tea and coffee and Oli brought muffins.” 

It made Harry smile, despite himself. Even if Louis didn’t give Harry any physical comfort, he obviously wanted to take care of him. “I’d like that. Some tea.” 

Louis put Harry’s coat on a chair before he picked up a paper cup and filled it with tea from a pot. He turned to Harry, holding out a box with muffins. Harry picked a blueberry one and accepted the cup from Louis. 

“Liam’s recording his first single.” Louis went over to the door. “We’ve got a group of songwriters in, and there are a few producers. Are you sure you’re okay with a room full of strangers?” 

Harry shrugged, holding the cup close to his chest. “You’ll be there, right?” 

Louis rested his hand on the door handle. “As I’ve said. I’m not gonna let you out of sight.” 

“Okay.” The skin on his cheek over the bruise hurt when he attempted a smile. 

“Okay,” Louis echoed before he opened the door. 

Only a few faces turned to them as they walked in. Liam was in a booth behind glass, singing into a microphone and three men sat at a mixing pult. Louis went over to them, touching one man’s shoulder and mumbling a quick “sorry” before asking for progress. There was another sofa in the corner, empty, since the other two people in the room occupied chairs closer to the producers at the mixing pult. 

Harry went over and sat down, watching Liam as he sipped from his tea. He was singing with his eyes closed, head slightly tilted back. 

Louis straightened from where he had bent down to read over a sheet and looked over his shoulder to Harry. Their eyes met and Harry forced himself to appear calm. Casual. Not like a desperate omega. The line between Louis’ brows hadn’t disappeared. He touched the other man’s back again before he walked over to Harry. 

“Are you all right here?” he asked, still not looking convinced. 

Harry shrugged and lifted the muffin he hadn’t eaten yet. “I’ve got a blueberry muffin. Couldn’t be better.” 

Louis nodded, crouching down before Harry so that they were at eye level. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

Harry wanted to laugh at it, but he bit it back. The irony of Louis saying that when he refused to give Harry the one thing he so obviously needed! Harry wished he had the courage to call Louis out on it.

Instead, he smiled again, lying through his teeth. “I will.” 

+++

Louis was losing his mind. 

He ran his hands over his face, groaning into his palms. 

“He’s just using the loo,” Liam reminded him. 

Louis lowered his hands, looking at Liam, trying to communicate all of his annoyance with that one gaze. Everyone else had left already, only Liam and Oli were still there. The session had gone pretty well and Liam had impressed everyone present, so Louis didn’t want to snap at him. One of the writers, Rita, had especially taken to Liam. They had instantly hit it off, and she had praised the songs Liam had written, agreeing that she wanted to work further with him. 

Harry had visibly relaxed after a while. He had got along with Rita, too. Since she was a beta, Louis had relaxed at seeing her interact with Harry; even making him laugh. As expected, Harry had charmed everyone, just like he had the night before. Louis had no idea how he did it. Especially with what had happened in the morning. Harry had managed to act like nothing had ever happened, and as though his face wasn’t bruised with the proof of his assault. Rita had asked about his bruises and Louis had to physically restrain himself when Harry had given a lame answer of having got into a street fight the night before. 

Louis would have laughed at that if he hadn’t been so angry. He couldn’t stop the urge inside him that wanted to storm to that bloody hostel, find those dickheads and beat all of them up. Even if he knew that Harry had been perfectly capable of handling it himself, his alpha insisted that he needed to be the one to protect Harry. 

Louis’ heart had stopped beating for a moment when he had seen Harry’s face. His instinct had been to grab Harry and hold him, hide him away to make sure he was safe. That’s why he knew he couldn’t touch Harry like he wanted. If he gave in to that instinct, he wouldn’t let go again.

“Lou.” Oli touched Louis’ knee. “Get a grip.” 

Louis inhaled. “I know. Sorry.” 

Oli glanced at the door. “I don’t want to alarm you any more, but I’ve called the hotel. They only have one single room available.” 

“Of course.” Louis tilted his head back, closing his eyes and huffing out a laugh. “It’s Niall’s.” 

“What?” Oli asked. “And what about Harry?” 

“I have a king sized bed in my room, as well as a sofa.” Louis licked his lips, catching Liam’s skeptical gaze. “He can have the bed. I’ll take the sofa.” 

A smile played around Liam’s lips. “Do you think you’ll be able to keep this up?” 

Louis frowned at him. “Keep up what?” 

“Every alpha in that room earlier sensed that what Harry needs is physical comfort,” Liam explained. “I don’t know what’s going on between you two, and I’m sure you have your reasons. But can you keep refusing him when you guys are all alone?” 

“I’m not refusing him.” Louis turned his gaze away from Liam. The way Liam managed to read him like that made Louis uncomfortable. “And it’s none of your business.” 

Liam lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. “I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”

At that moment, Harry came back and Louis still had no control over his emotions when he saw the bruise on Harry's cheek and the cut on his lip. It wasn’t anything serious, and objectively, Louis knew that they weren’t bad. The bruise would probably fade within a few days and the cut on Harry’s lip wasn’t deep. 

It didn’t change that Harry had been in danger and he had had to fend off those alphas all by himself. That made Louis feel sick to his stomach. 

He got up from the sofa, burying his hands in the pockets of his tracksuit bottoms. “Shall we?” 

Harry nodded, getting his coat. He looked tired and a little worn out. Louis already dreaded the impending discussion about where Harry would stay tonight. By now, Louis knew Harry well enough to expect him to fight Louis on staying in the same room. 

The hotel only having a single room available worked in Louis’ favour. Thinking about letting Harry out of his sight had made Louis a little anxious. This way, he had an actual explanation to why Harry just had to stay so close to him. It saved him the trouble of having to come up with some bullshit reason why Harry should sleep in Louis’ room instead. 

As soon as they were alone, Louis would make sure that Harry got some proper rest.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Harry said. 

Louis got his own jacket, checking back with Oli when to meet him and Liam the next morning. “And you’ll make sure Niall has everything he needs?” he tagged on. 

Oli nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ve got it.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” Louis turned to Harry, opening the door for him. “Let’s go get your bag.” 

In silence, they walked down the stairs and out the building where a car was waiting. Louis held the door for Harry before he went around the car to get in on the other side. Harry was still not looking at him directly, his fingers laced over his lap. 

“Are you feeling better?” Louis asked when the car pulled onto the street.

“I’m good.” Harry kept his eyes trained on the city rushing by. 

“The session ran quite late.” Louis tapped his thigh, fighting the urge to pull Harry in. “I’ve wanted to take you out for dinner, but I get it if you don’t wanna be out.” 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t mind.” 

“We could have room service instead,” Louis offered. If Harry kept that indifferent mask up, Louis would have to work hard to get through to him. “Come to think of it, we never really did the Netflix and pizza night we had planned for Tuesday.” 

“Sounds good, too.” Harry briefly looked at Louis, the bruise under his eye looking darker in the dim light of the car. 

“Hey.” Louis waited for Harry to properly look at him. “You gotta make a decision, Street Fighter.” 

That startled a laugh from Harry. 

“I’ve heard what you told Rita,” Louis explained, feeling relieved to see Harry genuinely smile. 

“I couldn’t tell her the truth, could I?” Harry shrugged. “Would’ve made me look pathetic.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything pathetic about taking on four guys at once.” Saying it out loud made Louis’ stomach knot up. 

“Tell you a secret?” Harry bit his lip before releasing it and running the top of his tongue over the cut. It made Louis’ stomach twist even more. “They were younger than me.” 

Louis blinked at him. “That doesn’t change the fact that they were four, and you were alone.” 

“They weren’t much older than twenty.” Harry looked away again, out of the window. “Probably hadn’t done anything like it before. They didn’t expect me to put up a fight.” 

Swallowing thickly, Louis tried to ban the images from his head. It didn’t matter that they had been immature kids, pulling a stunt they hadn’t been prepared for. Louis didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if they had been prepared. 

“I think I’d like a quiet night in,” Harry interrupted his thoughts. “If that’s okay.” 

“Anything you want.” Louis wanted to reach out and touch Harry’s hand. Before, he’d have curled his fingers around Harry’s wrist. That usually made Harry’s scent so much stronger. Right now, he didn’t think he could take Harry’s scent getting any heavier than it already was. 

“You can go out, if you want.” Harry played with his rings again, and Louis came to believe that it was a nervous habit of his. “You don’t have to stay with me.” 

_ You know well enough that I do _ , was what Louis wanted to say. He knew that it wouldn’t help their case, though. Not as long as they were still out and about. He needed Harry in the hotel room, the door locked, and no one around but Louis to finally do what they were both aching for. 

He just needed to hold Harry, but he was afraid that once he gave in to it, he wouldn’t let Harry move from his grip for at least an hour. That just couldn’t happen anywhere in public. 

Louis shifted a little to turn his body away from Harry’s, looking out of his window, too. “No, staying in sounds just fine.” 

+++

Harry seemed exhausted when they finally made it to the hotel. 

Louis watched him get in the lift, face pale and eyelids heavy. He had his hands buried in the front pocket of his hooded, black jumper. His hair was tied back in a loose half-bun that threatened to come loose any minute now. 

At his floor, Louis took out the roomkey and opened the door, holding it for Harry to go in first. 

He had held himself impressively when they had gone to pick up Harry and Niall’s bags. Upon arriving at the hostel, Louis had almost lost it with how far out the city it was. His anger had even intensified when they had gone into the room, seeing four bunk beds and being hit by a mix of scents. He didn’t know how Harry could have slept in there at all. 

It had probably been better that no one had actually been in the room. Louis wasn’t sure how he had reacted if any of the alphas who had attacked Harry in the morning had been there. 

Harry had made quick and efficient work of collecting his stuff. He had seemed completely calm, getting his bag out of a locker and throwing inside what he had left on the bed. Afterwards, he had done the same with Niall’s bag. 

After ten minutes, they had left the room again and Louis had sent Harry to the car, checking out for him. He had used the opportunity to give the receptionist a piece of his mind, filing a complaint with the company running the hostel. 

Now that they were finally at the hotel, the day’s events seemed to take their toll on Harry. He was moving slowly, and he hadn’t talked to Louis at all during the ride back. It was like he was dragging himself along, when he sat his bag down on the floor and frowned slightly as he looked around. 

“This is your room,” he said when he turned to Louis.

Louis braced himself for another argument. “They only have one free room for tonight. I told Oli to book it for Niall.” 

“Oh.” Harry watched him, and if Louis didn’t know that he was just plain exhausted, he’d have said that Harry seemed spacey. 

“Listen, this room is big enough,” Louis said before Harry could start the argument. “You take the bed, okay? There’s a perfectly fine sofa here that I can stay on for the night.” 

Harry still just stared at him, slowly blinking. 

“I won’t take advantage of you or anything like that,” Louis went on, feeling confused by Harry’s reaction. “I’m gonna leave you space, of course. You won’t even notice I’m here.” 

Huffing out a laugh, Harry lifted a hand and rubbed at one eye. “I wasn’t worried about that.” 

“Okay. Good.” Louis shouldered Niall’s bag. “Why don’t you take a shower? Get something comfy on? I’ll get this to Oli and be back in a few, okay?” 

Harry nodded, opening his bag and rummaging through it. Louis watched him for another moment, still a little taken aback by the fact that Harry didn’t fight him. Maybe he had just realised that a fight was useless, since he didn’t really have anywhere else to go. He’d probably fight Louis on paying for the room instead.

When Louis knocked on the door to Oli’s room, he already dreaded the conversation. The thought passed as Oli opened the door and Louis saw Niall stand a few feet away. 

“There you are.” Niall put his hands on his hips. “What the bloody fuck is going on here?” 

“Didn’t Harry text you?” Louis asked, frowning slightly. 

“He texted me that we’d move here for the night and that he’d take care of bringing my stuff over.” Niall came up to Louis, pointing a finger at him. “And I know that you’re behind it. You think you can just dictate us around. Harry’s probably too gone for you to notice, but this is not how it works. You’re not his keeper, even if you’d like to think so!” 

“Woah!” Louis lifted his hands, taking a step back. “Calm down, Niall. That’s not what it’s like.” 

“Oh no, absolutely not.” Niall narrowed his eyes. “You think just because you’re paying him, you can do whatever you want. You’re playing games with him, sending him back home and then acting like you can't get enough of him suddenly.” 

“I’m not!” Louis shook his head, Niall’s words adding to the anger Louis had tried to control all day. “Cut the crap. You are the one who left him alone in a room with four horny alphas. Which left me no choice but to interfere.” 

Niall froze, a frown appearing on his face. “What?” 

“He was attacked by them this morning.” Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. “They beat him up, Niall. There was no way you two were gonna stay in that room for another night.” 

“They--” Niall’s shoulders fell. “Where is he?” 

“Taking a shower right now,” Louis replied, starting to regret what he had accused Niall of. “He’s fine. It’s nothing bad. He held his own.” 

“I didn’t-- My friend was coming from a night shift, so I left pretty early.” Niall ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t realise--”

“It’s not your fault,” Louis cut him short. “They were dickheads, but Harry didn’t let them get away with it.” 

“How bad is it?” Niall wanted to know.

Louis exchanged a look with Oli. “Nothing too bad. Apparently, they only really landed one good punch.” 

Niall clenched his jaw, not looking pleased. 

“How about you go unpack and then you come over and see for yourself?” Louis suggested. “I’m sure Harry would love to see you, too.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Niall exhaled on a shaky breath. “What the fuck,” he muttered. 

Louis reached out to rest a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “I promise I’m not trying to dictate him around. I just needed to make sure he’s safe. Both of you.” 

Niall ran a hand over his face, but he nodded. “Yes, I know.” 

“Okay.” Louis squeezed Niall’s shoulder gently. He told him his room number before he handed Niall’s bag over. 

When he left the room, his hands were a little jittery with nerves. He just wanted to get back to Harry and see that he was doing better. A hot shower had probably been what Harry had needed, so he’d be a little more relaxed by now.

What he didn’t expect to find was Harry standing in front of the bed, wearing nothing but sweatpants, hair damp from his shower and his face buried in the jumper Louis had worn the night before. Louis stopped in his tracks, one hand holding the door, eyes roaming over Harry’s body. 

A few seconds ticked by like that, then Harry suddenly turned around, probably having sensed Louis. His eyes went wide and he immediately dropped the jumper, face going red. 

“I-- I didn’t--” he stammered out, gesturing between his chest and the red fabric now pooling on the sheets. 

Louis let go of the door and let it fall shut, then he gave in to his instincts and went over to Harry, drawing him in. Something inside his chest loosened when his arms wound around Harry’s shoulders and the sleeves of his jumper got wet from Harry’s hair. 

“It’s fine, love.” Louis brushed his lips against Harry’s temple, one hand sliding into the damp curls. “You’re fine.” 

Harry exhaled on a shuddery breath and nuzzled close, nose buried against Louis’ neck. His arms came up around Louis’ waist and his fingers curled into the jumper over Louis’ back. Louis closed his eyes and let a wave of calming pheromones wash over Harry while his lips shaped sweet nonsense against Harry’s ear. 

Harry whined one moment and the next, he went lax in Louis’ arms. For a second, it made Louis smile, his insides relaxing, too, at finally getting to hold Harry the way he had wanted to all day. Then, Harry became heavy in his arms and his head lolled back. 

Stunned, Louis stared at Harry, holding him up as best as he could. Harry’s eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted and his hands had fallen to his sides. Louis’ heart immediately lurched to his throat, racing with panic.

He gently lowered Harry onto the bed, shaking his shoulders. “Harry?” 

Harry didn’t react, but a shiver ran through his body.

“Shit,” Louis hissed, shaking Harry gently again. “Harry? Baby? Wake up.” 

There was still no reaction, so Louis sat back, staring at Harry in horror. He fumbled for his mobile, opening his contacts with shaky hands. When it started ringing on the other line, Louis ran his free hand through his hair, staring at Harry’s face, in hopes he would open his eyes any moment. 

“Louis?” Zayn answered his phone. 

“Fuck, Zayn, fuck.” Louis got up from the bed, pacing in front of the bed. “I need your help!” 

“Lou, what is wrong?” Zayn sounded panicked. “What happened?” 

Louis stopped, hand still in his hair, heart still beating high in his throat as he stared at Harry lying on the bed. “I think I dropped Harry.” 

Zayn inhaled sharply. “What?” 

“Harry. He dropped, Zayn. What do I do?” Louis tried to breathe, but he wasn’t sure he got any air in his lungs. 

“How is Harry with you?” Zayn wanted to know. 

And why was he hung up on the things that weren’t important right now? “Zayn. What do I  _ do _ ?” 

“How the fuck would I know, Louis?” Zayn sounded as lost as Louis felt with this. “I’ve never dropped.” 

“Fuck.” Louis stared at Harry’s body, not sure what those small shivers meant. Clearly, they couldn’t be anything good. “You’re not helping, Zayn. You’re an omega, you gotta know what he needs.” 

“I’m not an average omega, Louis,” Zayn bit back. “I have zero experience with those things. My best guess is that he probably needs a knot. Isn’t that the cure to every omega problem?” 

Louis turned away from Harry, unable to look at him with what was flashing through his mind. “No. Bloody hell, Zayn. I can’t do that when he’s unconscious.” 

Whatever Zayn said was lost to Louis as he heard a knock on the door. Niall, he realised. Why hadn’t he thought of Niall before? 

“Niall. Niall’s gonna know what to do.” Louis rushed over to the door. 

“Who is Niall?” Zayn asked. 

“I’ll call again.” Louis lowered the phone as he opened the door. Niall was on the other side, just as he had thought. “Thank God, Niall.” 

Niall blinked at him. “What is wrong with you?” 

“I don’t know what happened, Niall.” Louis pulled him inside and closed the door. “I swear I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

Looking over to the bed, Niall’s eyes went wide. He rushed over and touched Harry’s face, saying his name. When he turned back to Louis, there was a fire in his eyes. “What the hell did you do?” 

“I think he dropped.” Louis pulled his own hair with both hands. “I promise I don’t know how it happened. I was holding him, just holding him because he looked so tired and he was upset and he needed me, Niall.” 

“Fuck.” Niall sat down next to Harry, carefully touching him. “He’s cold, Louis.” 

“He won’t stop shivering.” Louis couldn’t control the panic in his chest. He wanted to be calm to find a way to handle this, but his senses were on overdrive. He couldn’t bear the thought of having hurt Harry in any way. “What do I do? Niall, I’ve never dropped an omega before. I have no clue what to do.” 

Niall looked up at him. “I’ve never dropped, either. I don’t know a thing about it. I thought those things don’t happen anymore, to be honest.” 

That wasn’t what Louis had wanted to hear. He took another step closer to the bed again. “Should we cover him? If he's cold, we should make sure he gets warm, right?” 

Niall considered him for a moment, a frown between his brows as he got up from the bed. “You do that. I’ll go get Liam.” 

Louis’ jaw dropped. Just the thought of another alpha in the room made his own alpha claw at his chest. “No. He’s not getting close to Harry.” 

Niall rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure Liam will know what to do. He’s worked with omegas, remember? I’m sure he’s seen this before.” 

“But,” Louis started to protest.

“Just make sure he’s safe,” Niall instructed, then he was out of the room. 

Louis swallowed thickly, turning back around to Harry. Objectively, he looked like he was sleeping. Only the small shudders were an indicator that it was actually something else. That, and the fact that he didn’t react to any words or touches. 

Louis picked up the red jumper Harry had dropped earlier and started to pull it over Harry’s chest. If the shivers were down to Harry being cold, he’d need more than a warm blanket. 

“Is that one of yours?”

Louis looked over his shoulder as he pulled the red wool over Harry’s stomach and waist. Liam approached him and Louis couldn’t stop the growl escaping him.

Liam had the audacity to look amused. “Like I thought.” 

Niall was right behind him. “What? Is he okay, Liam?” 

Nodding, Liam kept his distance. “Louis’s dropped him.” 

“Isn’t that for mates?” Niall asked. “I thought if it happened, it only ever happens with bondmates.” 

“It happens a lot more than you'd think.” Liam nodded at Louis as the jumper was finally on. “Is that yours, Louis?” 

Louis turned, so that his body shielded Harry from Liam’s view. “Is that a problem?” 

“No, that’s good. He’ll need it.” Liam smiled at him, looking way too smug for Louis’ liking. “How did this happen?” 

“I have no idea, okay?” Louis buried his face in his hands. “He was tired and upset, so I held him for a moment. Maybe scented him a little, so he would relax.” 

“Can you run by me what you did today?” Liam asked. “It’s hard to tell how serious it is.” 

“Well, you saw him all day, too, didn’t you?” Louis snapped at him. “He was fine. He even joked about it in front of Rita.”

“What did you do after the studio? Where did you go?” 

Louis glanced at Harry again, each shiver making Louis shiver inside, too. “We went to the hostel to grab his and Niall’s bags.”

“And did you touch him at any point?” Liam frowned at Louis. “Or did you let him go back to the place he was assaulted at without giving his omega any comfort?” 

“Look at him!” Louis gestured to Harry. He didn’t like the accusing tone in Liam’s voice. Louis’ actions had been completely reasonable. “What if this had happened there?” 

Liam hummed. “That was probably a bit too much for him, after being so touch deprived.” 

Louis gaped at him. “What?”

“I told you in the studio that he needed physical reassurance from you.” Liam crossed his arms over his chest. “You shouldn’t have waited all day to finally give it. It’s the reason he dropped. After being so deprived of it all day, that was a bit too much for his omega to take at once.” 

It was Louis’ fault. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He looked from Harry’s face to Liam. “Will he be okay?” 

Liam smiled again, a fondness to his expression that made Louis squirm under his gaze. “Don’t worry, Louis. He’ll be fine as long as you’re there.” 

Niall scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You need to keep him warm,” Liam instructed. “The jumper was a good idea. It’ll keep him warm and it smells of you. That’s what he needs, too. You gotta keep scenting him and he needs to be able to scent you. When he wakes up, he needs lots of water and make sure he eats. I guess he won’t wake up before morning, though.” 

Louis nodded along, his pulse slowing down a little. No harm done. It was nothing Louis couldn’t make up for. 

“Did he drop before?” Liam asked, turning to Niall. 

“No, never.” Niall bit his lip. 

“Then you gotta make sure he’s not freaking out on you when he wakes up.” Liam gave Louis a sympathetic smile. “What he needs then, is physical contact. Cuddles.” 

Louis felt himself blush. 

“Those can be from anyone, really.” Liam pointed at Niall. “Another omega, for example. But it feels best from an alpha, really. Any alpha is fine, so if you want me to, I can--” 

“Fuck off, Liam.” Louis rested a hand over Harry’s leg. 

Liam laughed. “I thought so.” 

“How nice that you guys find this so funny.” Niall glared at Louis. “I find this rather worrisome. I’m not comfortable leaving Harry like that - alone with an alpha like Louis.” 

“What does that mean?” Louis’ jaw dropped. “An alpha like me?” 

“Well, like this he’s completely defenceless, isn’t he?” Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And you’ve proven to take advantage.” 

“I’ve proven  _ what _ ?” Louis stood up again. “I’ve been nothing but considerate of him.” 

“Yeah, sure. That’s why he’s dropped.” Niall laughed humourlessly. 

“All right, calm down.” Liam held a hand up, tuning to Niall. “You weren’t wrong earlier, Niall. An omega drop is more likely to happen with a mate. It does happen outside of a bond, but mostly, omegas drop when they feel safe enough to do so. When they know that they are taken care of and no one can harm them while they’re out.” 

The corners of Niall’s mouth turned down. “So he feels safe with Louis?” 

Liam nodded. “His omega certainly does. If this proves anything, then that their chemistry matches.” 

Louis turned to look at Harry again, something fluttering in his stomach. If Liam was right, it would prove Louis’ feeling that Harry could probably be his mate. Everything pointed to that by now, and it made Louis feel a little dizzy. If Harry really turned out to be his mate, Louis had been the worst alpha today by neglecting Harry the way he had. 

Niall said something else, but it was lost to Louis when Harry suddenly started to shiver more. Louis’ heart stuttered at the sight and he dropped down at Harry’s side again. He reached for Harry’s face, carefully caressing his cheek, thumb brushing over the bruise. “Hey, Harry. Shh.” 

Harry’s shivers subdued a little and Louis exhaled in relief. When he turned back to Liam and Niall, Liam was smiling fondly and Niall huffed. 

“I guess you’ve got this?” Niall asked. 

Louis nodded slowly. “I’ll take care of him.” 

“Don’t worry.” Liam touched Niall’s shoulder. “Dropping is only bad when the alpha responsible isn’t around. I promise Harry will be fine.” 

Niall took a step back and nodded at Louis. “Okay. Good.” 

“All right, we better go.” Liam winked at Louis, which Louis didn’t appreciate one bit. 

Despite that, Louis mumbled a quiet, “Thanks for the help, Liam.” 

He didn’t like to admit it, but without Liam, Louis would have been completely lost. Louis hadn’t thought he’d ever get in a situation like this. If it hadn’t been for Liam, Louis would probably have done the wrong thing and hurt Harry even more. 

He had made enough mistakes with Harry to last him for a lifetime. And it’d only been four days. 

He watched Liam close the door and let go of his breath when he turned to Harry, watching his face for a moment. Brushing a finger over Harry’s lip, lingering over the cut, Louis thought of the moment before Harry had dropped. 

Slowly, he leaned in and did what he had wanted to do since he had seen Harry for the first time. He tilted Harry’s chin, leaving his thumb under it and brushing his lips over Harry’s neck. September, the beach, rain and wildflowers flooded his senses, putting his alpha at ease. He inhaled deeply, and nudged his tongue out, eyes fluttering closed as he licked over Harry’s skin. Harry’s body went lax, and his shivers stopped at an instant. 

Louis dropped his forehead against Harry’s shoulder and let out a small laugh. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” he breathed out, eyes still closed, inhaling Harry’s scent. 

He didn’t receive an answer, of course, so Louis dragged himself away, pulling his jumper over his head. He grabbed the t-shirt that was folded on his pillow and put it on. Foregoing every usual night routine, Louis switched off the overhead light, so that only the small night light next to the bed was illuminating the room. 

Handling Harry was surprisingly easy. Louis pulled the duvet from under Harry’s body and carefully lay down next to him, spreading the duvet over their bodies. Harry sighed slightly as Louis drew him closer. His hair was still damp, smelling of Louis’ shampoo. 

Smiling, Louis buried his nose in Harry’s hair. He checked his mobile again, setting it to mute, and wondered when he last went to bed before seven in the evening. He’d probably fuck up his sleep rhythm, but who was he to complain? It was a low price to pay for what he got in return. 

Switching off the light, Louis pulled Harry against his chest and bedded his head on Louis’ shoulder. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, gently playing with it. Harry nuzzled closer, another shiver going through his body. 

Louis had never felt a satisfaction like the one he felt when he scented Harry again and his body melted against Louis’. His whole body tingled with the pleasure of taking care of his omega. 

His eyes flew open, seeing nothing but the darkness of the hotel room. His heart jumped in Louis’ chest and his fingers froze midway in Harry’s curls. The thought echoed through his blank mind, bouncing off the walls of his brain. 

His omega. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


	6. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to see Louis' concert tonight. Instead, I'm sitting at home. Instead I'm sharing a new chapter of my fic, and that brings me a lot of joy, too. I'd be happy if it brings you some joy, too. 
> 
> Have fun with this one. There's some progress :) <3

Someone had lit a fire. Harry sighed with coziness, taking in the warm scent. The grass had been cut outside and now it was raining, but he was curled up in his bed, feeling cozy and warm. It'd been a while since he had last woken up feeling that content. 

When he opened his eyes, he stared ahead into a room he had never seen before. The contentment vanished and made way for an uneasy feeling. He felt lightheaded and exhausted. His mouth was dry, and the arm over his waist was heavy. 

With a startle, Harry realised that there was no fire lit, that there wasn’t a window open, letting in the scent of rain and grass, and that he wasn’t in his own bed. It was Louis’ scent that engulfed him, and Louis’ arms that were circled around Harry’s waist. 

He was spooning Harry, nose pressed against Harry’s nape, and their bodies were aligning perfectly. Harry didn’t think there was even just a little bit of space left between them. As confused as Harry felt, it also made him feel all warm and tingly.

This was what he had dreamed of since he had seen Louis that first time in Oli’s office. 

Lying completely still he tried to remember how he had ended up in a bed with Louis. He noticed he was wearing a red jumper, identifying it as the one Louis had worn to the dinner the other night. It seemed that they were both fully dressed, so Harry ruled out that they’d had sex.

He didn’t think he’d forget having sex with Louis anyway.

Concentrating again, Harry tried to remember the last thing he’d done. He had been to the hostel with Louis to pick up his bag. They had come back to the hotel together and Louis had told him to take a shower before he had left to check on Niall. 

Harry remembered feeling exhausted, trying to get his tense muscles to relax under the warm shower spray. He remembered feeling anxious. Knitting his brows together, he tried to remember the cause, but his mind drew blank for a while. When he saw his own bag across from the bed, it slowly came back. 

Louis had told him that they’d share a room. Harry had wanted to fight, but he hadn’t had it in him. His omega had been too confused, too jittery for Harry to argue with Louis. His omega had just wanted to please Louis, to appeal to the alpha, so Louis would finally do what Harry’s omega needed. 

The memory came back with a force. Louis’ jumper smelling strongly of him, and Harry being unable to resist burying his face in it. Louis suddenly being back in the room and suddenly holding Harry, scenting Harry.

The reason Harry couldn’t remember any more, that he felt so beat up even after waking up, that Louis was holding him so close --- Harry had dropped.

He exhaled shakily, body going tense. His skin suddenly felt on fire and he was way too warm under all those clothes, Louis’ arms and the thick duvet. Before he could develop a right panic attack, Louis’ arms tightened around him and he pressed a hand over Harry's chest, lips warm against Harry’s neck. 

“Calm down,” Louis murmured, tongue darting out.

Calming pheromones washed over Harry and his heartbeat settled down. He went lax in Louis’ arms and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. Louis’ scent was thick, mixing with Harry’s, which had a soothing effect on Harry’s nerves. 

“It’s all good.” Louis leaned in closer, licking over Harry’s neck, turning Harry onto his back. “I’m here.” 

“Louis.” Harry forced his eyes open, hand coming up to hold onto Louis’ biceps. “I dropped.” 

It vibrated when Louis hummed against Harry’s skin, the sound running through Harry's body. He lifted his head and his eyes were incredibly blue in the dim morning light. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” 

Harry didn’t know how to reply. “I’ve never dropped before.”

Biting his lip, Louis remained looming over him, still lying next to Harry, supporting his weight on one arm. “I handled it poorly. I should have done this the moment you came to the studio.” 

“This?” Harry asked, not sure what exactly Louis meant. 

“Appease your omega.” Louis’ eyes roamed over Harry’s face. “Make sure you’re really okay.” 

Harry felt his cheeks burn. The thought that Louis had seen him at his most vulnerable made him squirm in Louis’ hold. “I shouldn’t need that in the first place.”

Louis smiled slightly, taking his hand from Harry’s waist to touch Harry’s wrist instead. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

“It shouldn’t have happened.” Harry watched as Louis brushed his thumb over the inside of Harry’s wrist. He didn’t know how that could affect him even more than Louis kissing his neck. God, Louis had kissed his neck. How had it come that far? “I shouldn’t have brought you into this situation.” 

“Hey, none of that.” Louis tilted his head, brushing his lips against Harry’s wrist. “I told you, it’s my fault we’re here in the first place.” 

“You shouldn’t have to do this,” Harry argued, but bit his lip, trying to control the wave of pleasure going through his body. 

“Can’t say I mind so much.” Louis’ voice had dropped, his eyes looking serious. 

Harry swallowed thickly, once again becoming aware of how warm he was. He had no idea why he wore a jumper in bed. Louis’ jumper. “I don’t usually get this intimate with alphas so soon.”

Louis averted his gaze, and he lowered Harry’s hand, letting go of his wrist. It was clear what he was thinking, and given Harry’s background, Harry couldn’t even blame him for that. For Louis, helping an alpha through their rut probably meant intimacy, but for Harry it wasn’t that. 

Intimacy was this. 

“I mean,” Harry added to make Louis understand, too. “Wearing your jumper. Waking up together. Scenting.” He needed to clear his throat. “Dropping.” 

Louis nodded, licking his lips. “Do you want me to back off?” 

Harry’s heart sank at the thought. “Not really.” 

“That’s not a clear answer, Harry.” Louis shifted away, bringing some space between them. “This is a pretty fine line for me. I usually like to have consent before being with an omega in this way.” 

“That’s what I meant when I said I shouldn't have brought you in this situation.” Harry ignored his omega begging him to move with Louis and cuddle up to him again. 

“And I meant it when I said I didn’t mind.” Louis sat up, the duvet pooling at his waist. “But I do mind it if you feel like I’m taking advantage.” 

Harry stared up at him, taking in the stubborn expression on Louis’ face. “If I felt that way, I wouldn’t still be here.” 

Louis laughed a little. “Nowhere else you can go, is there?” 

“There’s always somewhere else to go.” Harry played with the sleeve of the jumper. “I don’t have to stay with any alpha if I don’t want it.” 

Watching him with a thoughtful gaze, Louis exhaled slowly. “No, you don’t.” 

“I don’t drop around an alpha if I don’t trust him, either.” Harry bit his lip, but forced himself to keep their eye contact. 

“No, you don’t,” Louis repeated quietly. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m happy it happened.” Harry let go of the sleeve, resting his hands over his stomach. “It’s a reminder of me being weaker than I’d like to be for needing an alpha.”

Moments ticked by with Louis considering him quietly. He blinked slowly, licking his lips. “I don’t think you’re all that weak, Street Fighter.” 

Harry laughed at the use of the nickname. “I can hold my own, if I have to.”

Louis reached out and ran his thumb over the bruise on Harry’s cheek. “I noticed.” 

“Okay.” Harry swallowed, nuzzling into the touch.

They stayed like that, the tension slowly ebbing away. Harry licked his lips and rolled onto his side, resting his head on his arm while Louis caressed his cheek without saying a word. Something pounded lightly behind Harry’s forehead, and his body still felt heavier than ever before. 

“Hey,” Louis mumbled after a while. “Do you want to eat something?” 

Harry shook his head slightly, eyes getting heavy. “My head hurts. I could use an aspirin.” 

Louis got up from the bed, disappearing in the ensuite bathroom. Harry needed the minute until he came back to get his shivering under control. He hoped his body would get a grip anytime soon. He couldn’t possibly react like that everytime Louis left his side. 

It was pathetic.

Louis came back with a glass of water. He crawled back under the duvet and handed the glass over with a pill. “Take this. And drink all of it.” 

Harry did as he was told before lying down again. The clock on the nightstand told him that it was barely six in the morning. He could get another two hours of sleep in before having to face the day. 

Two hours and he’d be back to normal. 

Louis pulled the duvet back over his body and then snuggled close, face nuzzling against Harry’s neck. It made Harry’s heart jump in surprise and his body go tense. 

“You need this,” Louis whispered, lips closing over Harry’s pulse, tongue licking along his neck. “It’s nothing deep, okay? But you need this.” 

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed when Louis started scenting him again. He let his guard down and scented him back, turning his body into Louis’. His body felt much lighter and his heartbeat slowed down to a steady rhythm. Louis’ fingers stroked through his hair, untangling the curls, while their legs did the opposite, tangling together until there was no space left between them. 

_ Normal _ , was the last thing Harry thought before he fell back asleep. He didn’t even know what normal was anymore. 

+++

Staring at the ceiling, Louis let his fingers lazily run through Harry's hair. Harry breathed evenly with his head resting over Louis' chest, his fingers spread out over Louis' stomach. 

It was odd how natural it felt. Harry's body fit perfectly against Louis', and their breathing was completely synchronized. Louis couldn't believe that only a week ago he hadn't even known that feeling. 

In a bit, they had to get up and leave this little bubble to get back to reality. Louis would have to let go of Harry ; probably even watch him walk away, and he wasn't sure he could handle that. 

Just going to the bathroom had proved to be a struggle. When he'd gone to get Harry some water and an aspirin, Louis' body had protested against leaving the bed. His alpha had been unsettled so much, it had only calmed down when Louis had had Harry back in his arms. 

He was royally fucked. 

There was absolutely no way Louis would be able to let Harry even just out of his sight. He needed to come up with a plan on how to convince Harry that he should stay with Louis instead of accompanying Niall to his parents. 

Wednesday night, he had seemed partial to staying in Dublin with Louis, but maybe that had changed. Maybe after dropping, Harry would want to bring some distance between them. It wasn’t unlikely that Harry would want to go home and bring some distance between himself and Louis. 

Pulling him closer, Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s forehead, closing his eyes. 

A moment later, the alarm went off and Harry stirred in Louis’ arms, nuzzling closer. He inhaled deeply and Louis could feel him scenting Louis again, fingertips pressing lightly against Louis’ chest. Louis reached out the hand not tangled in Harry’s hair to switch off the alarm.

“I gotta get up,” Louis murmured as he let go of Harry reluctantly. “You can stay in bed, love.” 

Harry pulled back, his eyes hooded when he looked at Louis. “I gotta talk to Niall.” 

Louis wanted to get his hand back into Harry’s hair. Even more, he wanted to pull Harry in, claiming those plush, pink lips in a kiss. Harry smelled like heaven; a mix of his own wildflowers in the rain marked up with Louis’ scent. 

“I can tell him to come up.” Louis swung his legs out of bed, licking his lips. He couldn’t even look at Harry. 

“I can’t stay here all day.” There was irritation in Harry’s voice. 

If it were up to Louis, he wouldn’t have let Harry leave the room, but he knew he couldn’t expect that to happen. He wasn’t Harry’s alpha, so he had no say in the matter. Even if he were, he’d have no right to force Harry to do anything he didn’t want to do. 

“I’d prefer that, actually,” Louis said when he grabbed a few clothes from his bag and headed towards the bathroom. “But I guess it’s up to you.” 

Harry took a moment before he replied. “What are you gonna do today?” 

At the door to the bathroom, Louis turned. His heart fluttered with hope. “Mostly business meetings at the offices. I’m not here that often, so I’ll probably go out for drinks with some of the lads at the office.” 

Harry nodded. “So you’re busy.” 

“The usual.” Louis bit his lip, walking back to the bed, feeling bold. “Not too busy to keep an eye on you.” 

“I don’t need anyone to keep an eye on me.” Harry’s lips formed a small pout. 

“And I told you,” Louis replied, firmly looking at Harry’s face. “I can’t let you out of sight. Not after what happened.” 

A blush crept up Harry’s cheeks and again, wildflowers overpowered every other scent in the room. 

Louis cleared his throat. “I understand if you want to go with Niall, but my offer stands. You can go back home with us tomorrow and spend today with me. If you want.” 

“With you or locked up in here?” Harry asked. 

“That’s up to you.” Louis shrugged. “If you feel tired and still a little weak, you can spend the day in bed.” 

Harry picked at a loose thread on the duvet. “I wouldn’t be in the way if I came with you to the office?” 

Smiling, Lous gave in to the urge to reach out. Harry hadn’t changed his mind about staying with Louis, and it made several knots in Louis’ stomach unwind. He tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear. “Of course not.” 

“I’ll talk to Niall first,” Harry decided. 

“All right.” Taking a step back, Louis pointed to the room telephone. “Why don’t you order yourself a nice breakfast while I shower?” 

Harry blinked at him. “Don't you want anything?” 

“I’ll have breakfast with the others.” 

“Oh.” Harry seemed confused, but he didn’t say any more. 

Hesitating at the door to the bathroom again, Louis pressed his lips together. “Would you rather like me having breakfast here with you?” 

“I was just wondering why I can’t go with you guys?” Harry ran a hand through his hair. 

“Are you sure you wanna be in a room full of people?” Louis leaned against the doorframe. “So shortly after…” He trailed off, shrugging again. The thought alone made him uncomfortable. 

“I’m fine.” Harry got up from the bed, walking over to his bag. “If you don’t mind I’d much rather have breakfast downstairs with you guys.” 

“That’s your decision.” Louis swallowed thickly, taking a step back. “Whatever you want.” 

Harry nodded, not looking at Louis as he rummaged through his bag. “I’ll go down with you, then.” 

“Okay. Great.” Louis managed to keep his voice neutral and not let on how he felt about that. He quickly closed the bathroom door and leaned against it to collect himself. 

He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and fighting his urge to go back out into the bedroom and tell Harry that he couldn’t possibly go into a room full of strangers. That Louis wouldn’t allow it. He groaned quietly and dragged himself away from the door and into the shower. 

The water hitting his head did its part to soothe him a little. He had to control his instincts, had to get a grip on how he reacted around Harry. Even if Harry was an omega, he was his own person and he was perfectly capable of making his own decisions. He didn’t need Louis to tell him what to do. 

Even if Louis wanted nothing more than that.

After dressing himself and brushing his teeth, Louis stared at himself in the mirror. He inhaled the foggy air in the bathroom, trying to steel himself before facing Harry again. He just had to keep his calm and remind himself over and over again that he barely knew Harry and that he couldn’t, under no circumstances, act on his alpha. 

When he walked back out of the bathroom, he was hit with the strong scent of their night together. It soothed Louis immensely, knowing that right now Harry smelled exactly like that. Everyone coming close enough would smell Louis on him, would know that there was an alpha laying a claim. 

Not that Louis had any claim. But other alphas wouldn’t know that.

Harry had gathered a few things and had put his hair in a bun on top of his head. He wordlessly passed Louis and disappeared into the bathroom. Louis stared at the door for a moment, imagining Harry undressing behind it, his body reflecting in the broad mirror over the sink. Louis was sure some of his curls would fall loose, falling into Harry’s face when he’d run a hand down--- 

Louis buried his face in his hands, forcing the images out of his head. Instead, he grabbed his mobile from the bedside table and texted Oli that he’d be down shortly. After that, he opened his chat with Zayn, reading through the string of texts Zayn had sent the night before. 

_ WTF Louis?  _

_ What’s going on? Why is Harry in Dublin? _

_ Did you really drop him? How did that happen? _

_ Fuck Louis, answer me. You can’t leave me hanging like that _

Sighing, Louis started to type out a reply, promising Zayn he’d stop by the office as soon as he’d be back the next day and that he’d explain everything. He had to explain so much more to Zayn than just what had happened with Harry. There was so much Zayn needed to know about Liam, too. 

Harry came back from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in tight black jeans and a light blue shirt. Louis let his eyes roam over Harry’s body, taking in the fabric falling open over Harry’s chest and the curls around his face. 

Relief washed over him when he realised that Harry hadn’t showered. That way, Louis’ scent was still clinging to him. It took everything in Louis’ powers to not draw Harry into his arms and lick over his neck until Louis’ scent would be even more prominent on him. 

Clearing his throat, Louis got up from the bed. “Ready?” 

Harry nodded, touching his hand to his neck as if he could read Louis’ mind. “Yup.” 

Louis went to the door, opening and holding it for Harry. When Harry made to leave, Louis couldn’t stop himself from reaching out again, touching Harry’s arm and holding him back. He opened his mouth, but he had no idea what he wanted to say. Instead, he tightened his grip around Harry’s wrist, catching his pulse steadily beating against Louis’ palm. 

“I meant to say thank you,” Harry suddenly said into the silence. His gaze was glued to where Louis held him. “For taking care of me.” 

Louis inhaled sharply. He took a step closer. “Down there. Outside.” Louis cursed under his breath, trying to sort his thoughts. “You gotta stay close to me.” 

Harry looked up at him, nodding slowly. “I know.” 

“It’s just…” Louis rushed to explain. “I think my A is confused after this. It’ll fade, I’m sure.” 

“I know,” Harry repeated quietly. “My O, too. I mean. It’s a little confusing.” 

“Do you need me to--” 

“Could you--” 

They both fell silent, staring at each other. Harry’s pulse picked up speed, and his eyes seemed unfocused. Louis took another step closer and lifted Harry’s wrist to his lips to place a kiss over it. Harry swayed closer, pressing his lips together. 

“Okay,” Louis murmured, lowering Harry’s hand. “You still smell like me.”

Harry blushed. “It’s comforting.” 

Louis still held the door open with his body, briefly checking the corridor. “I hope so.” He pulled Harry outside, not letting go of his wrist. “I won’t make the same mistake twice.” 

While the door fell shut, Harry followed Louis, clearing his throat. “What mistake?” 

“I told you it’s my fault you dropped.” Louis walked to the lift. “I won’t let that happen again.” 

Harry was quiet when they entered the lift. He was close enough for Louis to feel his warmth, and suddenly, Louis became aware of the fact that he was still holding Harry’s wrist. 

“You know,” Harry said, interrupting Louis’ inner meltdown. “I don’t randomly drop usually. It’s not that easy.” 

The lift doors closed and Louis stared at them, suddenly overly aware of their close proximity. “Seemed pretty easy to me last night.” 

Harry scruffed. “Didn’t seem all that easy to me.” 

“You know what I mean.” Louis squeezed Harry’s wrist once before letting go. The lift stopped and the doors slid open. “To me, it happened out of the blue.” 

“Louis.” Harry was the one to reach out now, taking hold of Louis’ hand. It made his heart stutter. “I dropped because I felt safe. I won’t drop anywhere in public.” 

Louis nodded slowly, brushing his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. “I’m still worried.” 

“I can look out for myself.” Harry let go again, going ahead through the doors. 

Catching up, Louis made sure to stay next to Harry as they walked to the dining room. He was about to say something when Niall approached them with fast steps, lurching onto Harry. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry hugged Niall back, but frowned at Louis. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Niall drew back, lips pursed in a pout. “You dropped, Harry. I was worried.” 

“You…” Harry gasped, jaw dropping open. “You know about it?” 

“Of course I do." Niall still held onto Harry's arms. "I'm so glad Liam knew what to do." 

Harry turned to Louis with wide eyes, cheeks turning red. "Liam?" 

Louis groaned, avoiding Harry's gaze. "I wasn't sure what had happened to you. Getting Liam was Niall's idea." 

"Louis here didn't seem to be able to handle it." Niall pulled Harry closer. Louis felt embarrassed by the accusation. "I needed to make sure you're okay, Harry. Since you couldn't speak for yourself." 

"Liam saw me like… that?" Harry swallowed thickly, bringing two fingers up to his mouth, pinching his bottom lip. 

The vulnerability in that gesture drove Louis wild. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

Niall shook his head, squeezing Harry's arms. "Louis didn't let him close. I promise." 

"I don't even know Liam." Harry shuddered lightly. 

"He was very professional about it," Niall assured him. "And he left as soon as we were sure that you were okay." 

Louis couldn't stand it any longer when Harry nodded, biting his lip. He pulled Harry from Niall's grip and against his own chest. Harry made a surprised noise when Louis touched his lips to his neck. 

Subtle, quick, clinical. Louis had to make sure that it would calm Harry down and then he'd let go again. It'd be done before they'd draw anyone's attention. 

Harry inhaled sharply, fingers digging into Louis' side. He swayed a bit when Louis pulled back and licked his lips. 

"You were safe the whole time." Louis made sure to hold Harry's gaze. "I made sure you were safe." 

Harry nodded slowly, eyes glued to Louis'. 

The moment broke when Niall scoffed. "He reeks of you quite enough, mate."

Louis took a step back, letting go of Harry. "I know." 

Niall rolled his eyes, but he didn't say any more. He went ahead to their table, where Oli, Liam and Martin were sitting, watching them. 

Taking Harry downstairs really hadn't been a good idea. Just the thought of him sitting so close to Liam and Martin made Louis' alpha feel uneasy. 

He put his hand on Harry's back as they followed Niall, making sure Harry would sit next to him, then he took the seat on Harry's other side. 

Liam had his lips pressed together, eyes flitting from Harry to Louis and back. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. 

Harry nodded stiffly. "Sorry that you had to be bothered."

Liam shook his head. "Not at all. Louis had it all under control." 

That was the biggest lie ever told, and Louis couldn't phantom why Liam did it for him, but he was grateful all the same. 

A waitress brought them coffee and asked for tea. When she was gone again, everyone else got up to get food from the breakfast buffet. Louis got up when Harry did and stayed closely behind him.

The buffet was crowded and Louis threw all caution overboard, touching Harry's back again as Harry got a plate for himself and Niall.

Niall threw him a curious gaze, brows slightly furrowed. Harry didn't look at him, but he didn't have to. His body spoke novels of how he was feeling about the touch. He leaned slightly into it, the tension in his shoulders loosening up. The scent of wildflowers in the rain floated around Louis, making a few heads turn their way. Louis caught an alpha's eye, shuffling closer to Harry as he narrowed his eyes. 

The man just grinned and shook his head as he turned away, making Louis feel embarrassed. The bloke had probably just been distracted by the scent, not planning on kidnapping Harry. 

It was more than likely Louis would lose his mind before the day was over. 

+++

"All right now, quick." Niall glanced over his shoulder to where Louis stood at the stairs leading to the platform. "Tell me what's going on." 

The train had already arrived, but there were another five minutes before Niall had to board it. Louis had taken them to the train station, insisting that Niall wouldn't take the bus. 

"He's my mate, Niall." Harry felt relief upon saying it out loud. "I knew it before, but I'm certain now." 

Niall nodded. "Liam said the same." 

Harry blinked. "Really?" 

"Last night, after we left your room." Niall picked up his bag from the floor, slinging it over his shoulder. "He said that it's very likely you guys were mates. Your omega showing such a strong reaction wouldn't happen with just any alpha." 

"And now?" Harry jumped a little when a shrill bell rang through the station. "What am I supposed to do?" 

"I'm pretty sure he knows it, too, Harry." Niall pressed a button to open the train doors. "He didn't let Liam near you. And this morning? He can't stop touching you, can he?" 

Harry blushed. "What happened last night confused both his A and my O." 

Laughing, Niall raised his brows. "As if. You already told me after the first day at his place that you want him to touch you all the time. Neither of you is confused. Your alpha and omega are totally in tune." 

That was true. Harry knew that Niall had seen through it, and that even if Harry hadn't stopped, he'd probably be just as gone for Louis as he was now. "I'm not used to my omega taking over like that. And I think Louis's even less attuned to his alpha."

"Yeah, he seems to be pretty detached from his alpha." Niall pursed his lips, holding the door when it slid closed again. "But he's a good lad, despite it all." 

Harry exhaled shakily. "He is." 

"Text me, okay?" Niall drew Harry into a quick hug. "Keep me updated." 

"I will." Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking in Niall's familiar scent. "Say hello to your parents from me."

"God." Niall drew back, his face scrunched up. "You really reek of him. I gotta get used to that." 

Biting his lip, Harry held back a grin. "I can't believe how fast I've already got used to it." 

Niall rolled his eyes, but the smile around his lips looked fond. "Disgusting." 

They waved goodbye when Niall got onto the train. The doors slid closed and Harry watched Niall through the glass as he steered for one of the seats. 

When he turned back to the stairs, Louis had his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket, his eyes fixed on Harry. 

"Thank you," Harry said when he reached Louis. "For taking Niall here." 

"No problem." Louis smiled and let Harry go ahead. He stayed close, but his hands remained in his pockets. 

"Are you gonna be in time for your meetings?" Harry asked, still worried that Louis went out of his way just for him. 

"I'm the boss, love." Louis grinned. "They won't start without me." 

Harry huffed out a laugh. "Maybe they'll just start a video conference with Zayn." 

Louis got his car keys out of his pocket. "Not such a bad idea, actually." 

As they left the station and walked to Louis' car, Harry thought over Niall's advice, wondering when the right time to approach that topic would be. It was like the elephant in the room -- the way they both seemed to relax the moment they were next to each other, or how they both seemed to crave the other's touch. 

Inside the car, Harry decided to be brave. If he had learned anything about Louis, it was that he was thoughtful and unassuming. He wouldn't take the first step towards that kind of conversation. 

Louis started the car, steering it onto the road, silently focused on the traffic. Harry watched him from the corner of his eye, hands folded in his lap. The silence between them was comfortable, gentle pop music coming from the radio. 

It was disturbed by Harry's mobile buzzing in the pocket of his coat. He fumbled to get it out, the seatbelt being in the way. 

What he expected to be a text from Niall was an email from Checkmate forwarding a request. An alpha that wanted to hire Harry for the upcoming week. 

He swallowed thickly as he opened the email, reading through the formal request. Four days, starting Monday, a reputable man in his forties who had been rated almost five stars by omegas on Checkmate before. 

A safe bet, apparently. 

Lowering his mobile, Harry felt his heart sink. His lips felt a little numb and he suddenly had trouble breathing. 

He'd have to quit. No matter what was going to happen with Louis, Harry would have to quit that kind of job. Now that he knew Louis, he couldn't imagine being with any other alpha. His omega protested at the thought alone. 

That meant that Harry had to come up with an idea how to finance his last semester in university. He had some savings, but that would barely cover the tuition, so he needed another job that paid well enough to cover rent and all other living expenses. 

"Bad news?" Louis asked, voice quiet. 

Harry stared at the email still open on his mobile phone screen. "I've got an offer." 

Louis frowned at him. "An offer?" 

"Checkmate." Harry ignored his heart stammering against his rib cage. "For next week." 

"No," Louis immediately said. He bit his lip right after, hands gripping the wheel tighter, so that his knuckles turned white. "I mean. Fuck. I'm sorry." 

Harry watched him, the traffic around them slowing down. "He doesn't have a single bad rating." 

He had no idea why he had said that. It didn't seem to appease Louis in any way. His jaw was set in a hard line, clenched together tightly. The car had quickly filled with his scent, dark wood burning, smelling of something dangerous. 

"Great." Louis' voice sounded pressed. "I guess that's good." 

Jealousy. There was pure jealousy dripping from Louis' tone. 

It reminded Harry that Louis' rut was coming up, too. It was the only reason they had come to know each other and that Harry was here now. Louis had hired him, too. 

The nature of their relationship had changed a lot since then. 

"I mean. I took your offer, and you had no rating whatsoever." Harry couldn't help himself. Louis' jealousy made him brave. "That was a lot riskier." 

"Fuck off," Louis scuffed. "At least I had the decency to get to know you before making you take my knot." 

Harry's heart jumped at the mention. "I didn't take your knot." 

"You know what I mean." Louis' brows were furrowed together when he looked at Harry. 

Harry didn't. He had no idea what Louis meant, because that made it sound like Louis still considered their relationship business. As though sleeping with Harry was still going to be bound to a contract. 

If Harry was going to sleep with Louis, he didn't want it to be business. 

"You could pick any of the other omegas you've hosted over the past weeks." Harry fidgeted with the phone in his hands, pointedly not looking at Louis. "Plenty to choose from." 

Louis groaned as he brought the car to a stop in front of the office building. Immediately, he ran his hands through his hair and tilted his head back, his eyes closed. 

"Listen," he said after a moment in which Harry hadn't been able to do anything else than stare at Louis' neck. "You have the worst timing." 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, to apologise, to argue -- he didn't know. He didn't get to that, though, because Louis cut him short. 

"I'll have to go in there now, and I gotta be professional." Louis opened his eyes, vibrant blue settling onto Harry. "I can't possibly think of sex right now. Especially not with you." 

That made Harry's jaw drop. He had no idea what those words meant. Did Louis mean that he didn't want to sleep with Harry? That he wasn't attracted in the way Harry felt attracted to Louis? 

Without another word, Louis left the car. A few seconds later, he opened the passenger door, gesturing for Harry to follow him. With his heart having sunk to his knees, Harry needed a moment to pick himself up and move. 

Louis went ahead, using his ID pass to enter the lift. Harry was quietly staying a few steps behind, still not sure if he'd just been rejected. He didn't know how to control his omega when the lift doors closed and they were left standing next to each other, a few feet apart.

Last time they'd been in a lift together, Louis had caged him in and Harry had been slick with the idea of what could happen. 

"We'll talk later." Louis' voice broke through the heavy silence and he turned to Harry. 

The distance between them faded when Louis grabbed Harry's wrist and pressed a lingering kiss to it. Harry wondered how it could be a habit when they'd only known each other for a few days. 

"We'll talk later," Louis repeated as the lift stopped. "When we're alone." 

Harry nodded, unable to say anything. His heart beat wildly again; something he had never experienced before. Louis brought his heartbeat out of rhythm way too often, way too much. 

Louis smiled, letting go of Harry's wrist. The lift doors slid open and he touched Harry's lower back, guiding him out. 

Immediately, a bunch of people came rushing towards him. They held folders and tablets, talking all at once. Louis didn't seem fazed about it. His hand on Harry's back slid higher, thumb gently digging into Harry's spine. 

"Louis, I've got the first draft back from Zayn with a few notes," a woman said. She had long brunette hair and was dressed in a smart suit. "Maybe we could talk them over before I start my presentation?" 

Louis took the folder one of the men handed him and put it under his arm, so he could sign a paper another one held under his nose. His other hand remained on Harry's back the whole time. 

"Of course, Eleanor," Louis replied to the woman. "Are Liam and his team here yet?" 

The other men had skeeted away, so it was only her left. Harry could pick up her scent, realising that she was an omega, too. "They came in just a few minutes ago. They're in Stan's office." 

"Perfect." Louis reached out to squeeze her arm, sending Harry's heart into the next limbo. He really needed to get that under control. "I'll be with you in a minute. I'll just find Oli." 

Eleanor nodded and for the first time, her eyes left Louis and settled into Harry. For just a brief moment, she seemed to check him out, then she turned around and walked into the meeting room. 

Harry couldn't help the bad feeling that spread through his chest. 

"Eleanor is our head of marketing here in Dublin." Louis urged Harry on to move into the meeting room with him. "She'll present our marketing strategy for Liam." 

Harry realised that he hadn't said a word to Louis since they'd left the car. "She seems nice." 

He couldn't possibly tell Louis that he couldn't stand that woman despite not knowing her. There was nothing rational about that. Then again, when had Harry been rational even once during his time with Louis? 

Louis made him an irrational mess of emotions. 

Inside the meeting room were a few other people, already seated around a large table. Harry recognised Oli when Louis steered for him. 

"I gotta go through a few things with Eleanor." Louis pointed to the front of the room. 

"Liam's team will come in in five." Oli gestured to a chair. "You can watch the meeting here with me, Harry. We're the only people not involved." 

"Just let Oli know if you need anything, okay?" Louis let his hand slide down Harry's back. 

Harry smiled, trying to suppress a shiver when Louis' hand came to rest just above his bum. "I'm fine." 

Nodding, Louis stepped away and Oli excused himself, too. Harry sat down, taking in the room and the other people, wondering if he should have gone around to greet them. No one was paying him any attention, at all. They probably thought that he was one of Louis' omegas, another pastime Louis took along to meetings and business because he never had time to properly divide work and pleasure. 

Harry hated the idea, but he was aware that it wasn't anything unusual in this kind of business or within Louis' peers. Louis himself wasn't like that, but most alphas in this world considered it normal. 

Deciding that it wasn't worth getting hung up on, Harry looked at Louis again, finding him sitting at the other end of the table, in deep conversation with Eleanor. Harry tried not to be too obvious as he watched them together. Eleanor was leaning in, pointing something out on the paper they were looking at. Her long hair fell over her shoulder, and she gently brushed it back, bearing her neck in the process. 

Louis' eyes briefly flickered to the exposed skin before he looked at the paper again. 

Harry pressed his lips together, trying to ignore the jealousy spreading inside him. He knew that Louis saw Eleanor as a colleague and that he was a professional who didn't see secondary gender as anything determining how he treated people. 

Yet, he had treated Harry differently. He had reacted to Harry's omega, and Harry didn't see Louis react like that to any other omega. Harry was the only omega he looked at as an alpha, the only omega he had a constant eye on. 

Usually, that would annoy Harry to no end. The fact that he enjoyed the kind of attention he received from Louis only proved that there was more between them than simple attraction.

Harry was sure that Louis saw it, too. The way he had stayed close, had unconsciously touched Harry every so often during the day -- Harry was certain that Louis felt the same he did. 

Still, the question remained whether Louis wanted this as much as Harry did. After all, it was possible that Louis felt the connection between them, but that he didn't want to act on it. Harry knew too little about him to decide whether the risk of laying his feelings out there in the open was worth it. 

He had never felt that vulnerable with any alpha before. No one had ever made him feel like his heart was exposed, and like every glance and every touch revealed how he felt. 

A rejection from Louis would most likely break him. 

Niall had probably been right when he'd said he didn't recognise Harry anymore. He had never known himself to be blushing and submissive. 

Not that Louis would call him submissive. For omega standards, Harry was still pretty stubborn and talking back too much. If he were a typical omega, he'd probably have let go much easier this morning and would have asked for more than the scenting. 

He probably wasn't what Louis expected his omega to be like, and the thought that he wasn't enough for Louis scared Harry in ways he had never been scared before. Yet, the thought that Louis could be his mate was the most exciting and thrilling thought Harry could even come up with. 

In his head, he pictured himself waking up next to Louis every day, eating together like they had on Monday. Spending his heats with Louis, teeth sinking into his neck and binding them together in ways their bodies could never be connected. 

"Harry?" 

He looked up, realising he'd been staring at Louis, lost in his thoughts. Oli stood in front of him, holding out a bottle of water. 

"Louis said you should drink something." Oli set the bottle down on the table. 

"I'm fine." Harry frowned at the bottle. "He doesn't have to worry." 

Oli sat down next to him, shrugging. "It's what I told him. I've never seen him being so attuned to someone else." 

Harry's gaze fell back onto Eleanor who was still leaning way too closer to Louis for his likings. "He could have everyone he wanted." 

"He usually doesn't want anyone, though." Oli laughed quietly. "Having to find someone for his rut completely stresses him out." 

Frowning, Harry turned to Oli. "Why?"

Oli shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think he's on suppressants, usually. I've been working with him for a long time and I can count the times he's taken rut leaves on one hand. Also, he's only looking for a partner to keep his rut as short as possible. For Louis, it's always work first." 

Harry considered that for a second, eyes lingering on Louis again. That seemed to be an explanation for why Louis seemed so out of sync with his alpha. 

"It's the first time I'm seeing him actually act like an alpha around any omega." Oli shrugged, sipping from his own water bottle. "Well, except for Zayn, of course." 

That made Harry's heart stutter in his chest. Louis had denied being with Zayn in a sexual or romantic way, but what did Harry really know? "Are they…?" He didn't even know how to phrase that question. 

Oli made a dismissive gesture. "Never. But since they're best friends and both unbonded, Louis has always been quite protective of Zayn." 

Harry hummed. "Maybe they just haven't noticed yet that there's more between them."

"Nah." Oli stood up again when Liam and Martin came into the room. "I don't think so. As I've said, he's never acted around anyone the way he acts around you." 

As he walked over to Liam and Martin, Harry kept his eyes on Louis, trying to come to a conclusion. Objectively, he knew that what Oli said was right, and that Louis had no reason to lie to Harry about Zayn. Then again, Harry had come into contact with a fair share of alphas who looked for a rut partner despite having an omega or even being bonded. 

Harry quickly looked away when Louis lifted his head and looked at him. He busied his hands with his mobile, well aware that Louis stood up and walked over to him. 

"You know," he said as he sat down next to Harry, "one could think you're out to murder me the way you stare." 

Harry chuckled, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Who says I'm not?"

Louis was quiet for a moment, then he leaned closer, his fingers brushing a curl from Harry's neck. "Your scent, actually." 

Inhaling sharply, Harry turned his face to Louis. "I'm sorry." 

Louis smiled, finger gently caressing beneath Harry's ear. "You know very well that I don't mind." 

Harry's skin prickled with how much he wanted to lean in and kiss Louis at that very moment. He tilted his head slightly to give Louis' fingers more space. "I also know that you don't mind me staring." 

"Okay, let's start," Eleanor said loudly, disrupting what Louis had just been about to say. Bursting their little bubble. 

Louis glanced over his shoulder, then he turned back to Harry, hand firm on the side of Harry's neck, and kissed his forehead. Harry's heart skipped a beat, before it shot up, pounding in his throat. Before he could react, Louis had stood up and turned away. 

Now, every person in the room was staring at Harry. A few people looked more than surprised, some sceptical. Liam winked at him in the same way he had in the morning when they had left after breakfast. 

The embarrassment of that left his mind when he noticed Eleanor's dark expression. Louis didn't even pay her any attention when he sat down, and Harry didn’t recognise himself when he felt satisfaction. He had never drawn pleasure from someone else’s loss. Despite knowing how irrational he was, and how unsettled it left him, how much his body was suffering from his constantly racing heart, Harry couldn’t help feeling like he’d won a battle. Even if there had been no proper fight to begin with. 

It had been like Louis had claimed him in front of all these people. He had made it unmistakably clear that Harry belonged to him and that he wasn't just an accessory to Louis. 

After that, no other alpha in the room would even get the idea of approaching Harry. In the same way, every other omega would know that Louis was off-limits. 

Everyone turned back to Louis when he cleared his throat. His eyes briefly flickered to Harry one more time, his gaze attentive and clear. 

"I think we're ready to start." Louis turned his body, gesturing to Eleanor. "Ms Calder is going to present our marketing strategy." 

Harry stopped listening after that. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas, memories and images. 

He still didn't know what Louis had meant in the car, but he was sure that it wasn't completely hopeless. He stood a chance with Louis, and Harry needed to -- had to -- use that chance. 

If anything was hopeless, it was him being hopelessly gone. 

+++ 

Louis loved a pub night. Nothing beat a night out at the pub in Dublin, being surrounded by people he liked, drinking a few pints and singing along to the music playing. Ideally, that music was being played live by a folky band accompanied by a fiddle. 

This night, however, Louis couldn’t fully enjoy their pub crawl.

His mind went back to the moment in the car, to Harry’s words, and to his heart pounding out of his chest with how much he had wanted Harry. It had taken every bit of self-control in his bones to drag himself out of the car and away from Harry. If he hadn’t, he’d have pulled Harry onto his lap to bury himself in him and mark him up more than he had with just his scent. 

Louis had no way to escape those thoughts with Harry sitting next to him. Not a single chance. 

He was currently chatting to Stan, one of Louis' favourite colleagues here in Dublin. He was a beta, bright and clever, and never shy of a joke. Louis usually enjoyed his company, but right now, he wished Stan -- and everyone else in the room for that matter -- would be gone. 

He needed Harry to himself. All to himself. 

The good thing was, Harry sat close to Louis. Their chairs stood closely together and Harry was leaning in slightly. He hadn't even drawn away when Louis had put his hand on Harry's thigh a few minutes ago. They had pushed several tables together, to create at least the illusion they all shared a table, but there were so many people who had tagged along, Louis had no idea what Eleanor, Hannah and Sophie at the other end of their makeshift table were even talking about. 

“Okay, now, Harry.” Stan pointed at Louis. “Where did you two meet?” 

That question turned Louis’ mood sour. It reminded him of the email Harry had received earlier, and that the nature of their relationship was built on business. He wasn’t sure if Harry still saw Louis as one of his clients, and just the thought that Harry could, made him sick.

“Well,” Harry replied, briefly glancing at Louis. “Louis here wants to sign me, but I’m not really interested.” 

Stan whistled, raising a brow. “What kind of music do you play, then?” 

“Seventies glam rock.” The answer didn’t take Harry a single second. 

Louis couldn’t keep in the laugh escaping him. Harry’s dimple showed when he grinned. 

“You look it.” Stan drank from his beer as he turned his face to Louis. “It seems to me your intentions aren’t just to sign him.” 

“I’m pulling every register to convince him.” Louis shrugged, fingertips tracing the inseam of Harry’s black jeans. “He’s not easily persuaded.” 

Harry’s dimple deepened, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol and heat in the room. And maybe Louis’s hand on his thigh. “I’m not persuaded, at all. I’m making my own decisions.” 

“It seems like it.” Stan wiggled his eyebrows when Louis looked at him again. “Now I’m curious. Let’s hear some of that magic voice, Harry.” 

Caught by surprise, Harry’s grin died down and his head whipped around to Stan. “What?” 

“Louis’s usually not the type to chase, so your voice must be really special.” Stan leaned back, running a finger along his glass. 

Harry shook his head. “I’d rather stay mysterious, then.” 

“Oh, come on.” Stan rolled his eyes. “They’re playing My Love, an Irish classic. Everyone can sing along to that one. Give it a go.” 

Louis turned his head to the band. Their rendition of the Westlife oldie had a nice folky twist to it. Harry looked at them, too, expression slightly upset. It amused Louis because he knew that Harry was upset with himself. His clever plan of making Louis look like a fool had turned against him. Now he had to prove himself, and Harry surely didn’t like it. 

“Told you,” Harry replied as he turned back to Stan. “I do seventies rock. I’m not singing boy band songs.” 

“Hold up.” Louis lifted his other hand. “You can’t come to Ireland and show such disrespect to Westlife. They’re a national treasure.” 

Harry snorted out a laugh. “They’re signed by you, aren’t they?” 

Louis grinned, putting his hand over his heart. “They made the wise decision to have their comeback under our label, yes.” 

“National treasure.” Harry shook his head with a grin. “Niall would probably agree.” 

“Of course he would.” 

“In any case.” Harry mirrored Louis’ gesture. “With all due respect to Westlife, I’m not singing.” 

“He probably needs more encouragement,” Stan suggested. 

“I’ll get another round.” Louis’ squeezed Harry’s thigh before letting go. He stood up and caught Harry running his fingers over his jeans where Louis’ hand had been just a few seconds ago. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Stan leaned in to Harry, drawing him into another conversation, so Louis weaved his way through the crowded room to get to the bar. He didn’t come far when someone grabbed his arm, holding him back. To his disappointment, his senses told him that it wasn’t Harry before he even turned around. 

Eleanor’s long, slender fingers were curled around Louis’ wrist and she looked apprehensive. 

“El.” Louis smiled at her, turning enough so he was facing her. “What’s up?” 

She glanced from him to the general direction Louis had come from. “You’ve been sitting so far away all night. I thought maybe you’d like to come over and chat with us for a bit.” 

A pang of guilt spread in Louis’ chest immediately. He had neglected everyone in favour of keeping Harry close. “Yeah, of course. Let me just grab a pint.” 

Beaming, Eleanor nodded, not letting go of Louis’ wrist. “I’ll get another one, too.” 

“My treat,” Louis offered, debating whether he should pull his hand away. 

They reached the bar and Eleanor leaned against the counter, turning to him. Immediately, they were caged in by other bodies, pushed closer together. Eleanor looked up at him through her lashes, and Louis couldn’t help but notice that they looked unnaturally long from so close up. He leaned back a bit to bring some space between them. 

“What are you having?” He asked. 

Eleanor looked over her shoulder to check on the bartender who was busy serving the group of men next to them. “Cider.” 

Louis nodded, keeping his eyes on the bartender to catch him as soon as he was finished serving the group. He almost jumped when Eleanor pulled his hand closer, bringing it to her hip. 

“Um.” Carefully, Louis used his other hand to detach Eleanor’s fingers from his wrist. He decided to give her a way out, pretending the touch had been an accident. “Sorry.” 

She shook her head slightly, and Louis caught a whiff of honey and wood. “I wouldn’t mind, you know.”

Louis groaned inwardly, trying to find a way to let her down easy. “We’re working together, El.” 

“That doesn’t have to stop us.” Eleanor smiled cockily, apparently not shy to make her intentions clear. “I don’t think it should.” 

Clearing his throat, Louis caught the bartender’s eye and leaned over the bar to order. He looked past Eleanor when he turned back around and saw Stan still talking to Harry, but Harry’s eyes were firmly set on Louis. He frowned slightly, and Louis thought he could smell rain at the beach even with all those people between them. 

“That'd be unprofessional,” Louis told her, tearing his eyes from Harry as the bartender put four glasses in front of him. He paid and took two of the glasses. “Why don’t you take my glass over with you, and I’ll join you guys in a minute? Just gotta get these to Stan and Harry.” 

“What’s going on with him?” Eleanor asked. She didn’t make a move to take the glasses. “Since when are you bringing random omegas to meetings?” 

Louis frowned at her. “Since when do you reduce people to their secondary gender?” 

She huffed, grabbing the glasses. “We both know he wouldn’t be here if he weren’t an omega.” 

That was probably true, but Louis didn’t want to admit it. “He’s here because I like him.” 

“Okay.” Throwing her hair over her shoulder, Eleanor turned away. “Then it’s nothing serious.” 

Louis stared after her, perplexed by that answer. He had never noticed Eleanor looking at him as anything else than her boss, a colleague. He had no idea where that determination was coming from. 

Carefully, he made his way over to Harry and Stan, placing the glasses in front of them when he reached the table. 

“I’m gonna mingle with the others for a bit,” he explained, not even meeting Harry’s eye. 

“I can’t keep you all to myself.” Stan winked at him. “That’d be unfair, indeed.” 

“You tell me when you want to leave, yeah?” Louis asked Harry, hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. It made him realise that they hadn’t even talked about what would happen tonight. In Louis’ head, there hadn’t even been a question whether Harry would come back to the hotel with him. But as far as he knew, Oli had booked Niall’s room for both nights, so Harry had the option of going home without Louis. 

“I don't want to leave yet.” Harry’s voice was a low drawl, as if he was forcing it to leave his mouth. 

Before he could change his mind about it, Louis nodded and went to the other end of the room where he sat down next to Eleanor. Hannah immediately involved him in a conversation about football that Louis only followed with half a mind. 

What if Harry wouldn’t go back with Louis? The thought was driving Louis crazy. Why had he not talked to Harry about it? He wondered if Harry had thought about it, and if Harry had made a decision already. Oli had booked Harry onto their flight, so Harry was definitely coming back to London with them in the morning, but that didn’t mean that Harry would stay the night with Louis.

And what would happen if he did? 

Last night, Louis had had the perfect excuse to sleep next to Harry and to hold him. But tonight? He couldn’t possibly expect Harry to sleep next to him again, and to let Louis hold him. Louis wasn’t sure holding Harry would be enough anyway. His body practically screamed with how he wanted more than that. 

“We’ve heard you’re trying to sign Harry,” Sophie said after a while, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. 

“We thought he was your boyfriend or something,” Hannah added. “I’ve already felt sorry for Eleanor.” 

Eleanor gasped and boxed Hannah’s arm. “Shut up!” 

Rubbing her arm, Hannah frowned at her. “What? Everyone at the label knows that you’re into Louis. It’s not exactly a secret.” 

Great. Louis stared between Eleanor and Hannah, trying to figure out a thing to say. Everyone had known? Well, Louis certainly hadn’t. And he definitely would have liked to stay in the dark about it. 

Clearing his throat, he put his hands around his pint glass, moving it between his palms. “I don’t think that’s appropriate. Eleanor and I work together. You’re embarrassing both of us, Hannah.” 

Hannah made a dismissive gesture. “El’s stopped being professional when it comes to you a long time ago.” 

“None of us would have a problem with you two dating, Louis,” Sophie reassured him. 

It made Louis wonder whether it was all planned out. Maybe Eleanor had plotted this out with the other girls to pressure Louis ino giving in. It was possible that they had made a plan to put Louis on the spot like that. 

The idea was repulsive, and it made Louis angry, too. 

Eleanor rested her hand over Louis’ underarm, scooting a little closer. “You heard them.” 

Louis was saved from having to answer when Stan appeared by his side. Louis realised that their group had shrunk down, a lot of chairs empty by now. A group of strangers were moving their second table away, pushing it against another free table. Stan moved a chair next to Louis and sat down, clinking his glass against Louis’. 

“Where is Harry?” Louis asked, feeling uneasy when he couldn’t spot Harry anywhere. 

“Went to the toilets.” Stan lifted his brows, nodding. “You’re right in chasing him. He’s fucking talented.” 

Louis stopped looking around, turning to Stan. “He sang for you?” 

“Eventually got him with Fleetwood Mac.” Stan grinned. 

“Are you serious?” Louis blinked. 

Nodding, Stan leaned back in his chair. “Of course. When have we ever not agreed on the people we signed?” 

“Never,” Louis replied. He realised that it meant Harry had to be really good. Stan was one of his best A&R researchers. “We always agree.” 

Hannah whistled. “You’ve been putting quite some effort to get him to sign, apparently. That looked like you were using his omega to give in earlier in the meeting.” 

Tired of it, Louis shook his head. “It wasn’t like that.” 

He spotted Harry coming back from the bathroom. His long hair was pushed from his face, curling over his shoulders, and the light blue shirt stood out from the sea of people in dull colours. Maybe it had nothing to do with the colour, and everything with the shape of Harry’s eyes, the pink of his lips, and the way he moved. It made Louis realise just how pretty Harry was, and how much Louis wanted him to be his. 

“What was it like then?” Eleanor wanted to know, sounding clearly pissed off. 

Taking a deep breath, Louis looked at her. “Signing him comes secondary to making him mine.” 

Hannah and Sophie gasped loudly, Stan chuckled, and Eleanor tightened her grip on Louis’ arm. Her mouth formed a pout, and all Louis could think about was how it wasn’t cute. He couldn’t say it affected him in any way, so he set his eyes on Harry again, watching him as he weaved his way through the sea of people.

“I thought you didn’t want to mix personal affairs with business,” Eleanor pointed out. “Or was that just some set phrase?” 

Louis didn’t care, didn’t even turn to her when Harry was stopped by a man. He was bulky and at least a head taller than Harry, but his smile was kind and he seemed approachable. He pointed his thumb at the bar and Harry shook his head, saying something. Another polite smile and Harry moved on, over to their table. 

Louis hadn’t known he had tensed his shoulders until they relaxed again. 

Only when he stopped next to Stan did Louis realise that Harry’s glass was on the table, but all free chairs had been taken by the other group. Harry looked a little taken aback and unsure of what to do. His eyes flickered to where Eleanor still had her hand on Louis arm, making Louis inhale heavy rain on the beach. 

Without giving it another thought, Louis pushed his chair back from the table, and gestured for Harry to sit on his lap. Harry’s eyes grew wider and he blinked in confusion. 

“Come on, love.” Louis reached out to take Harry’s hand. “We’ll leave in a bit anyways.” 

Harry hesitated for another moment, then he gave in and slid onto Louis’ lap. Louis wound his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him against his chest. He smiled against Harry’s shoulder when he smelled wildflowers over the stormy rain. 

“Thanks.” Harry accepted his glass from Stan. He put his free hand over Louis’, his palm warm. 

Louis didn’t look at Eleanor as she got up from her chair. He hoped she got the message, and that he had put an end to the topic altogether. If his actions hadn’t, the way his and Harry’s scents mixed together hopefully had driven it home. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she said, tone cold, as she hugged Hannah and then Sophie. She grabbed her coat and purse and then disappeared in the crowd. 

“What’s her problem?” Stan asked, staring after her. 

Sophie rolled her eyes. “You’re dumb, Stanley.” 

They started a heated discussion, Hannah chiming in with examples of Stan being oblivious to his surroundings, and Louis took the moment to press his lips against the back of Harry’s neck. Harry set his glass on the table, still staring at the crowd where Eleanor had disappeared. 

“Did that guy want to buy you a drink?” Louis lifted one hand to brush Harry’s hair from his neck, his scent immediately becoming thicker. 

Harry laced his fingers with Louis’, tilting his head a bit. “Told him someone had already bought a drink for me.” 

Louis hummed, pulling his lips away. “Good.” 

"Was she mad because of me?" Harry asked, voice just loud enough for Louis to hear. 

"She's mad that I don't want her the way I want you." It was out before Louis could think better of it. 

Time was suspended as Louis waited for Harry’s reaction. Hannah, Sophie and Stan were still arguing loudly, not paying attention to them, and Harry was completely still. His palm had turned a little sweaty, or maybe it was his own --- Louis couldn’t tell anymore. The scent of wildflowers at the beach spread around Louis.

Harry turned in his hold, enough so he could look at Louis. "I think we should leave." 

Swallowing thickly, Louis nodded. He squeezed Harry’s hand in his and pressed his lips together, searching Harry’s eyes for a hint that this wasn’t everything Louis had ever dreamed of. With how Harry stared back at him, fingers laced with Louis’, his body turned into Louis’, he realised that it was. It was right there for Louis to take. 

They got up from the chair and Louis kept Harry’s hand in his. 

“It was good to see you guys,” Louis fistbumped Stan before he turned to Sophie and Hannah. “Take care.” 

“And you.” Hannah winked at him. “See you in London next month.” 

“It was nice meeting you guys,” Harry said, lifting his hand in a small wave. 

“You, too, Harry.” Sophie waved back. 

"I'll see you when you're signing with the label." Stan winked away Harry and then looked at Louis. "I trust you to make that happen." 

Louis squeezed Harry's hand. "I will." 

They left quietly, and Louis let Harry go ahead, their hands still intertwined, his other hand coming up to Harry’s waist. When he looked back over his shoulder, he found Stan winking at him. Outside, the cold air hit them, and Louis stopped to help Harry into his coat. He brushed Harry’s hair from the collar, fingers brushing Harry’s neck in the process. 

When Harry turned around, all air was knocked from Louis. Harry’s eyes were impossibly green, his lips parted, face framed by those silky curls Louis wanted to touch all the time, and his cheeks were dusted in a rosy colour. His hand was between them, palm up in an unspoken request to hold Louis’ hand again. 

Instead of taking it, Louis curled his fingers over Harry’s neck where his hand still hovered and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips met in a soft brush, a tentative nip, a feathery sip. Harry sighed, his hand coming to rest against Louis’ chest and Louis pushed in, claiming Harry’s mouth, deepening the kiss. He slid his hand to the back of Harry’s neck, fingers tangling in the curls there. 

Harry tasted the same he smelled. Of wildflowers and rain, sweet and fresh and just that tiny bit stormy. Louis had known that it’d be addictive for him, but it turned out to be even more than that. He hadn’t thought of how addictive the shape of Harry’s mouth would be. His lips seemed to fit against Louis’ like a missing puzzle piece, and his tongue moved in a perfect rhythm with Louis’. 

Louis was sure Harry could feel his heart rabbiting in his chest when he pressed his free hand over Harry’s on his chest. Harry moaned quietly, chasing Louis’ lips when he made to pull back. Giving in, Louis let Harry have another, smiling when Harry turned his hand so he could lace their fingers. 

When they finally broke apart, Louis was panting slightly. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Harry’s spit slick, swollen lips, slightly parted. The scent of wildflowers was so overpowering now that Louis knew Harry had to be wet. Wet for him; and probably so wet he was dripping. 

Harry opened his eyes, too, leaning his forehead against Louis’. He licked his lips, eyes hooded as he stared into Louis’. Gently, he knocked their intertwined hands against Louis’ chest. 

“What are you doing to me?” he asked, voice barely a raspy whisper. 

“The same thing you’re doing to me.” Louis untangled his fingers from Harry’s hair, gently running them down to his waist. “I’m dying with how much I want you.” 

Harry blinked slowly. “What's stopping you?”

Louis inhaled, mind foggy with Harry’s intoxicating scent. “Nothing.” 

The dimple appeared when a smile spread over Harry’s face. “Nothing.” 

Giving in to his instincts, Louis leaned in again, taking another kiss that Harry was willingly giving him. His mouth opened before their lips met, his tongue meeting Louis’ eagerly, turning the kiss dirty. Louis spread his hand over the small of Harry’s back, bringing him even closer. 

“Please,” Harry murmured between kisses, mouth wet and desperate. “Please.” 

A shiver ran through Louis’ body and he let his hand glide lower, finding Harry damp with arousal. He moaned and moved his lips down to Harry’s neck, sucking and licking to satisfy his inner desire to claim every part of Harry. 

“Louis.” Harry’s voice was breathy, just barely audible. 

They had to leave. Louis knew this couldn’t continue here, not like this. As much as he loved having Harry like putty in his hands, that couldn’t possibly happen in an open street. It wasn’t far to the hotel, and there were taxis just down the street. Louis just had to convince his body that it was a good idea to move. 

Reluctantly, Louis pulled back, admiring the mark he had left on Harry’s neck. He looked up at Harry’s face, finding his eyes dark, pupils blown with arousal. He swayed a little, clasping Louis’ hand in his own as if he was holding on for dear life. 

Seeing Harry like that, inhaling his scent and holding him so close --- Louis knew that he wouldn’t be able to let go again. If he took Harry now, it’d lead to Harry becoming his. There was no question about that. Louis had known it from the very first moment, and it didn’t matter that he had fought it, or denied it. He had known it even before he had held Harry in his arms the night before. He had known it even before he had kissed Harry a few moments ago. 

Louis had never stood a chance. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


	7. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? Schedules don't exist anymore in these crazy times... So I'll just post tonight because I'm so giddy about this chapter!   
There's fluff, some pining, some unresolved sexual tension, and loads of angst. Fun times!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Harry would never look at lifts in the same way again. 

He’d always think of Louis, of that moment Louis had stopped the lift and caged Harry in. They’d had some intense moments in lifts, each ending in Louis kissing the inside of Harry’s wrist. 

This, however, would be etched on Harry’s brain, beneath his skin, on his soul forever. This moment of being pressed against the mirror lining the lift walls, Louis’ hands on his waist, bodies aligning from knees to chests, and Louis’ lips on his. 

No, Harry would never look at lifts in the same way again. 

He panted when Louis drew back, hands tangled in Louis’ hair. They stared at each other, ignoring the doors sliding open. Louis pressed his thigh between Harry’s, drawing Harry closer by his waist, fingers digging into Harry’s flesh. 

“Fuck, you smell so good.” Louis blinked slowly, licking his lips. “I can’t wait to taste it.” 

Harry exhaled, tilting his head back, even though he knew that Louis wasn’t talking about his neck. He closed his eyes, inhaling Louis’ scent, realising that it clung to Harry like a second skin by now. 

Louis brought a hand up to Harry’s neck, tracing the line with one finger. His eyes followed the movement, finger coming to rest over the bruise he had sucked into Harry’s skin earlier. 

They both startled when the doors started closing again, and Louis drew back to stop them. He took hold of Harry’s wrist and pulled him along, out of the lift. At the door to Louis’ hotel room, he crowded against Harry’s back, lips running along the line of Harry’s neck, apparently unable to stay away, while he opened the door. 

Harry let himself be pushed inside. Louis was still pressed against his back, one hand sprawled over Harry’s stomach, thumb catching where Harry’s shirt gaped open. He couldn’t turn, couldn’t properly touch the way he wanted to touch Louis, which made him whine in his throat. 

Louis chuckled quietly. “Always putting up a fight, aren’t you?” His eyes sparkled when he turned Harry around in his arms. “Street Fighter.” 

It still felt unreal to Harry that he was able to lean in and kiss Louis. “I’m much more of a lover than a fighter.” 

Louis tilted his head, fingers starting to unbutton Harry’s shirt, while he deepened their kiss. He tasted of the sea, something fresh and breezy underneath the beer that still lay on his breath. “Gonna put that to the test.” 

Harry hummed, moving his shoulders to shrug his shirt off when Louis shoved it down his arms. “Please,” he said softly, bringing his hands up to frame Louis’ face. 

The moment broke when a loud knock came from the door. Louis froze, immediately pulling Harry closer to his chest, head turning to frown at the door. 

“Louis?” Oli’s voice could be heard through the door. “Are you there?” 

Rolling his eyes, Louis loosened his grip on Harry a little. Harry let one hand slide down to rest over Louis’ chest, watching his face closely. 

“Go away, Oli,” Louis replied sternly. 

Oli made a sound that was between relief and pain. “I thought I heard you coming back. Open the door.” 

“Fuck off,” Louis said loudly, making Harry chuckle quietly. 

“I’ve got Zayn on the phone, Lewis.” Apparently, Oli wouldn’t give up. “It’s an emergency.” 

Louis sighed, turning back to Harry. He leaned in for a quick, reassuring kiss. “Give me a second.” 

Harry caressed his cheek. “Not going anywhere.” 

Reluctantly, Louis let go and turned to the door to open it. “What?” his tone was sharp, unnerved. If Harry hadn't known it wasn’t directed at him, it would have made him wince. 

Oli stumbled back in surprise, eyes darting from Louis to Harry. “Fuck, sorry.” 

Harry quickly picked up his shirt, holding it in front of his chest. He felt his cheeks start to burn. 

Louis turned to him briefly, shifting to block Harry from Oli’s view. “What is it, Oli?” 

Oli held out his mobile phone. “Zayn’s been trying to reach you. Said you’re not picking up.” 

Louis took the mobile from Oli, bringing it to his ear. “What do you want, Zayn?” He was silent for a second. “I set it to mute for the meeting and forgot about it afterwards. What’s going on?” 

He left the door open for Oli when he turned around, reaching for Harry to pull him in. Harry let him, eyes set on Louis’ face. 

“Shit. Yeah. Okay.” Louis closed his eyes briefly, hand coming to rest over Harry’s waist. “Yeah. I’ll be on in a minute.” 

Harry bit his lip, all of his senses concentrated on the hand over his naked skin. He had wanted for Louis to touch him like that, and now that it was finally happening, Louis wasn’t giving him his full attention. 

It wasn’t how Harry had imagined this kind of scenario to play out. 

Louis lowered the mobile and turned to Oli to hand it back. “We’ll start a video conference. Can you give me a second with Harry?” 

Oli looked apologetic, probably well aware of what had been going on before he had interrupted them. “I’ll be back in five.” 

Louis waited until Oli had closed the door behind himself. He turned to Harry with a torn expression. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked. 

Louis let his forehead rest against Harry’s shoulder. “Emergency. Tim Logan was on live telly tonight and showed up drunk.” 

Harry bit his lip, running his fingers through Louis’ hair. He knew Tim Logan, like everyone in Great Britain did. He was one of the biggest names in the music industry, massively successful at only seventeen. “Sounds bad.” 

“It is. We gotta fix whatever we can.” Louis sighed, inhaling deeply, probably calming himself with Harry’s scent.

The thought made Harry preen. 

“Will you stay?” Louis asked after a moment of shared silence. 

It wasn’t even a question for Harry. He couldn’t imagine being separated from Louis now. Not after he finally was where he wanted to be. The fire had been put out, but that hadn’t drowned the desire simmering low in Harry’s stomach. “If you want me to.” 

Louis frowned when he lifted his head. “No, Harry. Do you want to stay?” 

“You know I do.” Harry brushed his thumb over Louis’ lip. “How do you even still doubt it?” 

“God, life’s not fair.” Louis took hold of Harry’s hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, eyes firmly set on Harry’s. 

Oli knocked again, and Harry sighed, glancing at the door. “I’ll get changed. Think Oli’s seen enough.” 

“He’s got to see too much.” Louis held Harry back when he made to pull away. “Come here.” 

Their lips locked, Louis slowly opening Harry’s mouth up, his fingers still curled around Harry’s wrist. Time slowed down, seconds ticking away with the slow, steady beating of Harry’s heart. He tilted his head, tongue meeting Louis’, a quiet sigh escaping him. 

Louis tucked a strand of hair behind Harry’s ear when he pulled back. His voice was raspy when he spoke. “I’ll take my time with you. It’ll be just us, no one interrupting, and I’ll take you apart, taste you.Tonight wouldn’t have been enough anyway.” 

Harry’s heart stuttered in his chest. He felt himself dripping with slick, and the way Louis inhaled showed that he knew it, too. Mustering up a grin, Harry tapped a finger against Louis’ chest. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

Louis groaned, licking his lips. “Now I’ll have to prove myself.” 

It made Harry laugh, and he leaned in, putting a feathery kiss over Louis’ neck. “I don’t have a doubt you’ll live up to your promises.” 

Oli knocked again, and Louis sighed, squeezing Harry’s waist. “You’re a bloody tease.” 

“Certified,” Harry mumbled, darting his tongue out before he pulled back. 

Louis nodded with an amused smirk, brows raised. “Go change.” 

Harry bit back a fond smile, but he knew it was in vain. He drew back, shirt still bunched up in his hand, but he felt exposed in so many other ways than just having Louis see his bare skin. 

Louis let Oli back in, who was carrying a tablet. Harry watched as they set the device up, while grabbing sweatpants and a t-shirt from his own bag. Oli glanced over to him, the colour in his cheeks showing how awkward he felt about interrupting what had happened between Harry and Louis. 

“Oli.” Louis’ voice was quiet, but firm. “Leave Harry some privacy, will you?” 

Oli quickly turned around, focusing on the screen where Louis was opening Skype. “Sorry.” 

Harry pressed his lips together, collecting his toiletries from his bag. He heard the Skype call getting started, and a second later, Zayn’s voice could be heard.

“Honestly, who mutes their phone?” 

Louis snorted. “You owe me, mate.” 

“What?” Zayn sounded confused. “You owe me for keeping sane in the chaos that’s been going on in the past two hours.” 

Oli set up his laptop next to Louis’ tablet, plugging it in. “No, honestly. You owe Louis.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, let’s say it like this.” Oli smirked at Louis. “If I’d knocked the door a minute later, Harry would have been completely undressed.” 

Louis punched his arm and looked over to Harry, his expression apologetic. “Shut up, Oli.”

“Oooooh,” Zayn gasped. “I’ve not seen you for two days and suddenly, you make progress on the omega front like never before.” 

Oli sat down next to Louis on the sofa, their backs to Harry. “Honestly, he’s been deaf and blind to every omega before.” 

Harry pretended to be searching for something in his bag, listening to every word being said. His mind was working miles a second trying to make sense of what they said. 

Zayn laughed quietly. “Eleanor’s been on your case for years.” 

Louis groaned, and Harry felt another jab of jealousy at the mere mention of the name. She had come on aggressively tonight, and it had been a strange feeling for Harry not to act on the possessiveness he had felt. It had been a relief to see Louis act on it, though. 

“Didn’t we have an emergency on our hands?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Zayn chuckled once more. “Roasting’s postponed until tomorrow.” 

Harry quietly got up, slipping into the bathroom. He heard Oli laugh before he closed the door. Inside, he let go of his breath and stripped out of his clothes to get in the shower. The moment the hot spray met his skin, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, sighing quietly. 

His mind wandered back to the kiss, to Louis’ lips on his, Louis’ hands on the bare skin of Harry’s waist. The promise of what was to come. It made his skin prickle with excitement when he thought of sleeping with Louis.

Shamelessly, Harry took Louis’ body wash and worked it over his skin. He bit his lip when he ran his hand between his legs, washing away the slick. It felt wrong to use the state he was in to satisfy his hunger. It was tempting, but it didn’t feel right; or fair to Louis. 

When he got out of the shower, he towelled off and brushed his teeth, applying moisturiser to his skin. It was a comforting routine, making his heart settle back into a normal pattern. It’d been beating unevenly all day because nothing about it had been normal. Nothing about this whole week had been normal. 

Within a mere five days Harry’s life had turned upside down, throwing not only his heart out of rhythm. 

It was all in vain, his heart dropping straight to his knees when Harry took out his suppressants. Taking a pill was part of his night routine -- which he hadn’t gone through last night. He had missed taking his suppressants. 

“Shit. Fuck.” Harry paced the bathroom, cursing under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair. It would probably have been okay if he had taken it this morning, but he’d been too preoccupied. His mind had been completely focused on the fact that he had dropped and how it had brought him so much closer to Louis. 

He had been careless and had let his omega take over. That had been irresponsible of him, and he should have known better than to fall victim to his instincts like that. Worst case scenario, he’d go into a short heat within the next few days. Hopefully not before tomorrow afternoon. 

Sighing, he got dressed, foregoing the sweatpants for boxer shorts. Before he left the bathroom, he took his suppressants, and then packed them back in the bag for his toiletries. 

When he walked back into the bedroom, Louis turned to him, eyes briefly flickering over Harry’s body. Harry put his clothes back in his bag, and Louis was about to turn back around to his Skype call. Harry noticed that there were more people beside Zayn in the frame now. Louis didn’t turn back, however, his brows furrowed as he got up. 

“Louis?” Zayn asked. “What are you--” 

Louis came over to Harry, looking appalled. “What’s wrong?” 

Harry realised that Louis could probably smell his distress. He had been able to tell Harry’s feelings from the first moment on, after all. “Um…” 

“Harry?” Louis reached out, touching Harry’s arm. 

“It’s okay,” Harry assured him. He glanced over to Oli who watched them, unsure if Zayn and the other people on Skype could see them. He briefly kissed Louis nevertheless, to calm him. Harry could sense Louis’ emotions just as well. “We’ll talk later.” 

Louis nodded, squeezing Harry’s arm. His scent changed from dark rain back to freshly cut grass. “Okay. Good.” 

“You see what I mean?” Oli asked when Louis went back over to the sofa. 

“Fuck off,” Louis said before Zayn could reply. “Did Mel come up with an official statement yet?” 

Someone started reading a text and Harry used them being distracted to make sure he wouldn’t be in the frame when he got into bed. He listened to them phrasing an official statement to apologise for Tim’s behaviour for a bit, then he got out his mobile and replied to text messages. 

Niall had texted that he had made it home to his parents, asking for updates. Harry texted him back about Eleanor and what had happened after they had left the pub, as well his dilemma about his suppressants. 

_ Fuck, I didn’t think about that either. You’re feeling anything yet? _ , Niall texted back immediately. 

Harry wasn’t surprised that Niall was still up at half two in the morning. He had the weirdest sleep pattern Harry had ever heard of. 

_ Not yet, no. Should I tell him?  _

_ Probably for the best. You’d want him to help you through it? _

Harry bit his thumb and looked at the back of Louis’ head.  _ Of course I do. But what I want isn’t always what I should do, is it?  _

Niall sent back a shrugging emoji and Harry smiled, sending the same back. He hoped that his body wouldn’t react to the irregularity at all. 

Scrolling through his instagram feed, Harry buried his face in the pillow, inhaling Louis' scent. He blinked slowly, listening to the dull discussions going on, Louis’ voice calm and professional. It didn’t register to Harry what he was saying, but the sound of his voice was enough to lull him into sleep.

Harry let his eyes fall closed, curling in on himself, and let himself drift off. 

+++

Louis rubbed his eyes as he turned off the tablet. He yawned and got up from the sofa, carefully moving in the direction of the bed to quietly pick up his mobile phone. He looked at Harry who was sleeping peacefully. 

“I’ll go catch some sleep,” Oli whispered, laptop under one arm. 

Louis nodded. “Thanks, mate. Sorry it got so late.” 

Oli shrugged. “Not your fault. See you for breakfast?” 

“Yeah. Flight’s at nine?” Louis took his sweatpants and t-shirt from where they lay next to Harry’s head. 

“Breakfast at six thirty.” Oli made for the door. “A taxi’s gonna pick us up at seven fifteen.” 

Louis checked the time on his mobile. “I’ll kill Tim when I see him on Monday.” 

“Get an hour of sleep.” Oli waved at him and then left for his own room.

Sighing quietly, Louis switched out every light in the room except for the one on the bedside table. He got ready for bed, deciding to take a shower later or when he’d be back home. Right now, all he wanted was to crawl into bed, pull Harry close and fall asleep. 

The worst thing was that he had expected to lose sleep tonight. He wouldn’t have felt bitter about losing sleep in favour of having sex with Harry; not a single bit. This, however, made him feel not just bitter, but also angry. He had been robbed of sleep, but even worse, he had been robbed of time with Harry.

When he had changed, Louis lifted the duvet and slid into bed next to Harry. His heart clenched with how easily Harry turned into him, snuggling close. Gently, Louis ran a finger over the bruise on Harry's cheek. It was already fading, just like the cut on his lip. Louis still hated that they were there in the first place. They were a constant reminder of how much of a failure Louis was as an alpha. 

He switched off the light and buried his nose in Harry’s hair, arms circling Harry’s waist. Faintly, he registered that Harry smelled of his body wash, mixed with Harry’s own scent. Within seconds, Louis was out like a light and fast asleep. 

It felt like it had only been a few minutes when his alarm went off and pulled him from his short nap. He was spooning Harry now, face resting against the nape of Harry’s neck. 

Harry stirred, reaching over to the bedside table to switch off Louis’ alarm. He groaned. “Six?” 

Louis hummed, refusing to open his eyes. “Only slept for about an hour.” 

“Could you get some damage control done at least?” Harry played with Louis’ fingers resting over his stomach. 

“We got the worst things sorted.” Louis yawned, his body feeling heavy, every move a chore. “It’ll definitely affect the sales.” 

Harry turned in Louis’ arms, shifting until Louis’ nose was pressed against his neck. “When’s the flight?” 

“Nine. Taxi’ll be here in about an hour.” Louis sighed, inhaling Harry’s calming scent. “I still gotta pack.” 

Playing with Louis’ hair, Harry kept quiet. Louis wondered if he was thinking of the same things, if the same questions were running through his head in that moment. Did they feel the same? Would they pick up where they had been interrupted the night before? Would they see each other again? 

It made Louis wonder whether Harry had replied to the request he had received the day before. Was he going to accept? Would he let another alpha touch him? The thought alone made Louis pull Harry closer, his mouth opening to lick over the mark he had left there before. 

Harry’s scent changed and Louis pulled back, plopping down on his back before he wouldn’t be able to anymore. He pressed his lips together, still tasting Harry, and desperately searched for something to say. 

“You sang for Stan last night.” 

Harry turned over, pushing up to support his head with his arm. “Jealous?” 

Louis smiled, glancing at him. “I’ve never disagreed with Stan about a potential act.” 

“So?” Harry raised a brow. 

“He said we should sign you.” Louis looked away, eyes fixing on a strange spot on the ceiling. 

Snorting, Harry turned away to get out of bed. “He just said that because he thinks you two always agree, too.” 

Frowning, Louis sat up, watching Harry pull clothes from his bag. “Only one way to tell, I guess.” 

Harry looked up at him, smirking. “Nice try.” 

“You’re a pain in the arse, honestly.” Louis fell back to his back, running a hand through his hair. 

Laughing, Harry pulled his t-shirt over his head before he approached the bed again, resting one knee on the mattress before he bent down. He placed one hand next to Louis’ head, supporting his weight. A cross pendant was dangling from the chain around his neck and Louis caught it, gently tugging. 

“You have no idea how much of a pain I can really be,” Harry said quietly. 

“Believe me.” Louis lifted his head to nip Harry’s lip. “I’ve got an idea.” 

Every wet dream Louis had ever had of faceless people took shape in the moment Harry leaned in, wild curls framing his face like a halo, lips demanding when they claimed Louis’. They were soft against Louis’ mouth, Harry's tongue bold as he met Louis’. 

“Such a pain,” Louis murmured when they parted briefly, the air in the room thick with the scent of their arousal. “You know very well that I can’t take this further right now.” 

Harry grinned, gently biting Louis’ bottom lip. “I can tell you’d like to.” 

“I can tell you’d like me to just as much.” Louis let the pendant go, brushing his thumb over Harry’s nipple instead. 

“So much,” Harry whispered, deepening the kiss again. 

Louis brushed Harry’s hair from his face, burying his fingers in the wild strands. “Gonna fuck you so well.” 

Whining, Harry drew back, bringing some distance between them. “God, I really am a pain.” 

Despite his frustration at losing contact, Louis laughed. “You’ve got both of us riled up quite a bit.” 

Harry stood again and Louis could smell the slick so clearly, he didn’t have to look at Harry’s bum to know. “Gonna keep my distance now.” 

“I like when you're close.” Louis stood up, too, unable to resist reaching for Harry. It was crazy, the way his body literally craved it. His fingers grazed Harry’s cheek. The bruise was now just a faint red spot over Harry’s cheekbone. 

“You can be quite a pain, too.” Harry said it with a smile, his fingers soft when he touched Louis’ face. 

"Just so we're clear," Louis murmured, hands coming to rest on Harry's hips. "I quite like you being a pain in the arse." 

Harry grinned, eyes flicking up from Louis' mouth to his eyes. "Then you'll know what I'm gonna be a pain about next." 

Louis scrunched up his face in displeasure. "Can you just go back being a pain about sex?" 

"You're not gonna pay for me, Louis." Harry shook his head. "I haven't fought you on it because I was a bit out of it the other night. But I can't let you pay for my hotel and flight." 

“A bit out of it,” Louis muttered. 

Harry just lifted a brow. “I don’t want you to pay for me, Louis.” 

"Okay, we should really get going." Louis squeezed Harry's hip before letting go. "Wasted enough time. We're gonna be late for breakfast." 

Harry pouted at him, and Louis had to turn away to not get weak. "I'm serious, Louis." 

"You're using it to your advantage that I'm tired and horny." Louis ran a hand over his face as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a jumper from his bag. 

“Well…” Harry shrugged. “I did ponder when to bring it up, and now seemed to be a good moment.” 

“As much as I like fighting with you, right now, I have neither the energy nor the time.” Louis picked up a few of his things to throw them into his bag. “I promise I’ll fight with you at the airport.” 

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Okay. I’ll take your word for it.” 

Louis watched as Harry disappeared into the bathroom. “I always keep my word.” 

+++

They were late for the flight. 

Harry sighed when he dropped into his seat next to Louis, panting slightly. Louis was still holding his hand; he had gripped it when they had started running towards their gate.

“God.” Louis tilted his head back against the headrest. “That taxi driver was nuts.” 

“Completely,” Oli agreed. “I thought he was gonna fall asleep behind the wheel.” 

Liam leaned over the aisle, looking past Harry to Louis. “You look like you’re dead on your feet.” 

Louis pointed at his own face. “Memorise this. You don’t ever wanna be responsible for it.” 

Laughing, Liam nodded. “Was the loss of sleep at least worth it?” 

“I hope so.” Louis yawned, rubbing at one eye. 

Something inside Harry made his blood run a little slower, a little thicker, a little warmer through his veins. He put a hand over Louis’ thigh as Louis buckled his seatbelt. “Hey.” 

Louis blinked, long lashes sweeping against the dark rings beneath his eyes. Harry had no idea how someone looking so exhausted could be so attractive at the same time. 

“I know. We’ve got a fight.” Louis rubbed at his neck, tilting his head. “Bring it on.” 

Harry smiled, soothingly circling his thumb over Louis’ thigh. “How about you get some sleep before?” 

Louis frowned at him. “Seriously?” 

To prove his point, Harry moved up the armrest between them and turned in his seat, so that he was facing Louis. “I wouldn’t want an easy win. We’ll have a fair fight when you’re fully awake.” 

“I could take you on half-dead, just so you know.” Louis crossed his arms, turning his body to Harry’s.

Laughing, Harry shook his head, buckling up his seatbelt. “So far, you haven’t taken me on, though.” 

Louis narrowed his eyes at him, falling silent. 

“Come here.” Harry took Louis’ hand again. 

Carefully, Louis leaned in, resting his head against Harry’s chest. “You don’t mind?” he asked quietly. 

“That you can’t take me on?” Harry smiled as he wound an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Nah. I’m not easy to take on.” 

Louis hummed, sounding sleepy. “You know what I mean.” 

Harry did. It was one of the things he liked so much about Louis. He wasn’t a typical alpha, and he didn’t try too hard to act as one. He had something soft about him, something vulnerable. Harry had seen that he wasn’t helpless, that Louis didn’t bend to anyone. That included being recklessly honest about his emotions. It didn't make him any less alpha that he was able to show them. 

Just like it didn’t make Louis any less alpha to Harry that he needed to be held sometimes, too. 

“I don’t mind,” Harry murmured, kissing Louis’ head. “You know I don’t.” 

Louis squeezed Harry’s waist, his breathing becoming even, shoulders relaxing as he sagged against Harry, becoming heavy. Harry kept his fingers at Louis’ nape, trying to be still so he wouldn’t startle Louis awake. He soon realised that he needn’t have worried about it, as the plane took off and Louis didn’t even stir. 

He wondered what was going to happen when they’d get back to London. Would Harry just take a taxi home? Would Louis ask him to come to his place? Why would he do that, though? He’d probably be off to the label’s head office to meet with Zayn. They still had some damage control to manage, after all. 

In his free hand, Harry held his phone, the dark display mirroring his face. He wondered what he should do about the message he had received the day before. Louis’ reaction had shown that he didn’t want Harry to accept the offer, but he hadn’t said a word about it afterwards. 

They probably needed to talk about what this was. It was clear that they both wanted it to be more, and if they’d been honest about one thing that morning, it had been the fact that they were physically attracted. Harry believed that Louis felt more than that, though. He was sure that Louis felt what he felt, and that the attraction between them was more than simple biology. 

That reminded Harry of his suppressants and the fact that he hadn’t told Louis about it yet. Then again, he didn’t show any signs for a heat yet, so he’d probably get away with it. Just the thought that he wouldn’t, sent Harry’s heartbeat into a limbo, scaring him for what a short heat would entail. 

“Calm down,” Liam murmured quietly behind him.

Harry looked over his shoulder, blinking at him. 

“You’ll wake him.” Liam smiled slightly. “He can sense when you’re in distress.” 

Frowning, Harry tilted his head. “Why can you sense it?” 

Liam blushed a little, avoiding looking Harry in the eye. “Something’s different about your scent today. It’s got a lot stronger.” 

Harry’s heart jumped in his chest. “Fuck.” 

“What?” Liam leaned in a little, looking worried. “What’s wrong, Harry?” 

Looking around, Harry made sure no one else was listening in. “The night I dropped, I didn’t take my suppressants. I completely forgot about it until last night.” 

Liam pulled a face, inhaling sharply. “Louis doesn’t know?” 

“I didn’t get around to tell him.” Harry shook his head. “With everything going on last night…” 

“You should go straight home when we get back.” Liam frowned slightly. “Don’t take any risks.” 

Harry nodded, biting his lip. “I don’t feel like I’m going into heat, though.” 

“I don’t think you are.” Liam smiled slightly when Harry looked up at him. “From what I’ve seen before, a heat would have struck within twenty-four hours. I assume you’ve already taken your suppressants since?” 

“I did,” Harry affirmed.

Liam hummed. “Your scent has changed, though, so I’d guess you got close. Did you feel any different yesterday or today?” 

Harry snorted. “Well. My life’s been turned upside down, hasn’t it? Of course I felt different after dropping.” 

“Of course.” Liam ran a hand over his face. “I’m surprised Louis hasn’t noticed.” 

“He has,” Harry defended him, glancing at Louis. “I just don’t think he connected the dots. He doesn’t know I’ve missed taking my suppressants.” 

Liam nodded, looking at Louis briefly. “He’s had a lot on his mind, too. But, Harry,” he added, looking serious. “Don’t take it too lightly. Louis’s done a good job of scent marking you, but there’s something vulnerable in your scent today. Other alphas could be attracted by it. And take advantage.” 

Harry lifted a brow at him. “Should I be scared of you?” 

Laughing, Liam shook his head. “You’re scared of no one.” 

“True.” Harry smirked a little, shifting to be able to face Liam better. Louis sighed quietly, snuggling closer. “You’re the least scary alpha I’ve ever met, to be honest.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Liam smiled at him.

“Is it because you’ve worked with omegas?” Harry asked. “Or…” He shrugged a little, knowing what he wanted to know was personal. “You’re bonded, aren’t you?” 

Liam still smiled, but it turned a little less genuine. “You’re good at reading people, aren't you?” 

Harry bit his lip. “Sorry. That question was out of line.” 

Shaking his head, Liam sat up a little straighter in his seat. “No, it’s fine. You’re right. I am.” 

“But you’re not together anymore,” Harry realised, his voice quiet. The thought was heartbreaking. 

“We’re not,” Liam replied, shrugging. “It’s a complicated story.” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said because he didn’t know what else he should say. He felt sorry for Liam, sensing how much of a burden it was for him. Liam’s scent that was usually warm and spicy was cool now, underlying traces of vanilla. 

“Don’t be.” Liam shook his head. “I’ve been without him for a long time.” 

Harry pulled Louis even closer, his heart heavy with just the idea of being bonded and losing that person. He didn’t know what had happened to Liam’s mate, but it wasn’t hard to tell that Liam was hurting over it. 

The flight attendant announced that they were about to land and Liam turned back into his seat, adjusting his belt. Harry did the same, smiling at how Louis still didn’t wake up. The flight attendant lifted a brow, but didn’t ask for Harry to move. 

“Hey, Louis.” He gently shook Louis when the plane had touched the ground. “Wake up.” 

Louis inhaled deeply, nuzzling closer. His fingers flexed over Harry’s waist and then dug in, holding Harry tighter. It made Harry’s heart swell with affection, so he pressed a warm kiss into Louis’ hair. 

“Lou,” he said quietly. “We’ve landed. You gotta wake up.” 

Louis lifted his head enough to press his nose against Harry’s neck. “Lou, hm?” 

Harry grinned to himself. “Sorry. Louis.” 

“No, please.” Louis drew back, eyes still a little bleary. “It’s sweet.” 

To hide his blush, Harry got up to get his bag from the overhead locker. Liam grinned at him when their eyes met, winking briefly. 

When they left the airplane, Louis stayed behind Harry, one hand on his waist, as if to guide Harry. Usually, Harry would find such a behaviour from an alpha annoying, but with Louis it gave him a feeling of security. 

When they entered the airport, Louis dropped his hand from Harry’s waist to take his hand, tangling their fingers together. It was astonishing to Harry how naturally it happened, and how easy Louis made it seem. He talked to Oli when they queued for their passport control, standing close to Harry.

“Are you going home?” Louis asked when they made it to the exit.

Harry shrugged. “I guess?” 

“You guess?” Louis lifted a brow. 

“I mean.” Harry looked at their linked hands. “You still owe me a fight.” 

“I do.” Squeezing Harry’s hand, Louis pulled him a little closer. “I gotta go straight to the office.” 

Harry nodded. “I figured.” 

“I don’t think I’d be able to concentrate with you around.” 

“You managed it quite well last night, didn’t you?” Harry grinned, but he knew it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Louis laughed dryly as he looked at his shoes. “Believe me, I didn’t.” 

“Okay.” Harry licked his lips, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll text you about our fight. Or maybe I’ll just send the money, and we’re done with it.” 

Frowning, Louis lifted his gaze back to Harry’s face. “I thought I could pick you up for dinner tonight?” 

Harry’s heart beat a little lighter in his chest upon hearing Louis admitting that he wanted to see Harry again. “I could cook.” 

“I can take you out.” Louis lifted their linked hands, pressing a warm kiss to Harry’s wrist. 

“And spend more money on me?” Harry shook his head. “No. I’ll cook.” 

Which also meant they’d stay in. They’d be in Harry’s flat, completely alone, with no one to interrupt whatever would come out of their dinner date. They’d finally be just the two of them, with all the time in the world on their hands. 

Louis seemed to think the same thing as his gaze bored into Harry’s. He nodded slowly before he lowered their hands again, pulling Harry with him through the door. 

“I’ve gotta go that way for the tube,” Harry pointed out, frowning. 

Louis shook his head. “No. Not the way you smell. There’s something different.” Louis gestured for a taxi driver and he came over to take Harry’s bag. “Something not even my scent can cover up.” 

Harry bit his lip, pondering telling Louis the truth. “I know.” 

“You know?” Louis’ eyes widened. “Fuck. Wait---” 

“I’m not,” Harry immediately protested. “I didn’t take my suppressants the night I dropped. So there’s a bit of a glitch. That’s what you can smell, I think.” 

Louis gripped his hand tighter. “Great. Just great. Maybe I gotta take you to the office, after all.” 

“I’m fine, Lou.” Harry smiled, leaning in to press a brief kiss to Louis’ lips. “I promise. I can still pick a fight.”

Louis laughed against his lips. “You’d pick a fight on your deathbed.” He gently tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear. “I’ll come ‘round at eight?” 

“Come prepared,” Harry warned him, grinning. “I won’t be lenient towards you anymore.” 

Instead of replying, Louis kissed him, dominant and rough, a little desperation mixed in it, leaving Harry breathless afterwards. 

“You should be grateful I’m so lenient towards you all the time, Street Fighter.” Louis licked over his neck, subtly, so no one around them noticed. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Harry nodded, drawing back. He got into the taxi and Louis closed the door for him. Rolling his eyes, he watched Louis talk to the driver, handing him money. Louis gave him a thumbs-up when the driver got into the car, steering it onto the road. Harry gave his best to look unimpressed and convey his displeasure in one look. 

Louis blew him a kiss. 

Well, it was only adding onto the pile of reasons for why Harry needed to fight Louis. 

+++

“Are you sure?” Oli asked, frowning at Louis. 

“Of course.” Louis stopped at the door to his office. “Why not?” 

“I don’t know.” Oli shrugged, looking at the papers in his hands. “He could take it the wrong way?” 

Louis shook his head. “No, he will understand. He knows what this is about.” 

Oli nodded. “If you say so. You know him better.” With that, he walked into his office to get to work. 

Even though he should focus on his job right now, Louis couldn’t help but think of Harry. He had to find a way to make sure Harry wouldn’t accept that offer he received on Checkmate, and that he’d stay with Louis. That he’d decide to spend Louis’ rut with him. 

Not that Louis wanted him to. What he wanted was for Harry to be his boyfriend, and if they got serious about that, Louis wouldn’t want that to happen so early on in their relationship. He didn’t want to take any risks with Harry, and the possibility that Louis wouldn’t be able to control himself around Harry and do something reckless was too high. 

Louis was mostly convinced that Harry would agree. They were definitely on the same page when it came to being attracted to each other; Louis had no doubt about that. What Louis wanted, though, was more than chemistry. For that part, he wasn’t too sure Harry felt the same. And just in case that Harry didn’t think past their biology yet, Louis needed to buy himself a bit more time to convince Harry. 

He looked up when Zayn came into his office. It was after six, the long night before and a day of making calls, planning a social media campaign and having Tim Logan in to give him a stern talking-to, slowly took their toll on Louis. He couldn’t wait to finally get out of here and see Harry. 

“Don’t say there’s more bad news.” 

Zayn shook his head, closing the door as he walked in. He sat down in one of the chairs across from Louis’s desk. “I think we’re actually done here for today.” 

Louis sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “About time. I can’t wait to go home.” 

“Any plans for tonight?” Zayn asked. 

Louis hummed noncommittally. “You?” 

“So you’re not talking to me about Harry?” Lifting a brow, Zayn leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knees. 

Louis was saved from having to answer when someone knocked, drawing both his and Zayn’s attention to the door. Liam stepped in. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, staying in the doorframe. “I know you guys are busy, but I thought I could talk to you for a moment, Louis?” 

Louis glanced at Zayn who sat completely frozen. “Um. Yeah, we’re done, actually. Come on in.” 

“Thanks.” Liam stepped in and walked closer. He stopped next to Zayn. “I just wanted…” His voice died down and his brows knitted together as he turned his head to Zayn.

Zayn stared up at him, eyes wide. Louis knew that Zayn wore scent neutraliser, but he wasn’t sure that their bond could make it possible for Liam to sense Zayn’s scent through that. A heavy silence lay between them while they stared at each other. 

Louis cleared his throat. “It’s good that you came in, Liam.” He got up, startling Liam. “You know that usually, I'm not in charge of our pop division. Zayn’s going to be working with you in the future.” 

Liam tore his eyes from Zayn. “Oh.” 

“I just filled in for Zayn in Dublin because he couldn’t go.” Louis smiled slightly, stepping closer to Zayn as he sensed his anxiety. “He’ll be much more competent to meet your… needs.” 

Zayn got up, throwing Louis an unnerved gaze. Then he turned to Liam, putting on his game face. "What Louis wants to say is that between us I'm the expert for r'n'b and pop, while Louis is usually working with our rock and indie artists." 

"Okay," Liam replied, burying his hands in his pockets. Louis had never seen him that tense before. 

"You had a question?" Louis reminded him when the weird staring started again. 

"Yes." Liam tore his gaze from Zayn, briefly looking at Louis. "Rita contacted me. She's asked if I want to meet her next week for a writing session. Do I have to run those things by you first?" 

Zayn shook his head. "Not at all. We can't possibly dictate your creative process." 

"Okay. Great." Liam took a step back. "Martin's left already. I think I'll go home, then." 

"Did Clarissa show you everything about your Instagram and Twitter?" Louis asked. 

"Yep. They've got all the passwords, too." Liam pressed his lips together, eyes flicking to Zayn every few seconds. "We're all set." 

"Perfect." Louis didn’t even try getting Liam’s full attention.

“If Zayn’s in charge now,” Liam said after a moment, finally looking directly at Louis, “shouldn’t I have told him about… my situation? Instead of telling you?” 

Louis looked at Zayn, his heart feeling a little heavy. “You know what? Why don’t you tell him now? Get it over with?” 

Zayn frowned. “What? I can’t deal with another crisis.”

“Not a crisis.” Louis sat back down in his chair. “Just something you should be aware of.” 

Liam wrung his hands together, looking at the floor now. “Louis told me that sometimes they arrange some kind of fake relationships, even bonds between artists. To boost numbers and sales.” 

With a horrified expression, Zayn’s head snapped around to Louis’. Louis just pointed for him to keep listening, attempting a calming smile. 

“I’d like you to refrain from organising anything like that for me.” Liam looked up briefly. “I know it’s selfish to ask, and I know I said I’m single and unbonded, but…” He exhaled on a shuddery breath. “I’ve been bonded for ten years.” 

Zayn stared at him, not moving. Louis wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

“I promise no one knows, and it won’t become a problem,” Liam tagged on. “It was an accident. I was reckless and stupid and completely insensible. There is no excuse for what I’ve done.” 

“You’ve bonded someone by accident?” Zayn asked, voice shaky. 

“I was young and it was my second rut. I didn’t realise it until it fully hit.” Liam’s shoulders were hunched and he looked even more ashamed of himself than he had when he had told Louis. “The omega was gone when I finally came back to my senses. I’ve been looking for him, but haven’t found him. He’s… despite everything, he’s my mate.” 

“What if he recognises you?” Zayn licked his lips.

“I’d hope so.” Liam’s smile looked a little sad when he shrugged. “I really hope he’ll recognise my face and contact me.” 

“That’s naive,” Zayn dismissed him. “How can you be so naive?”

Liam looked up, confusion and hurt written all over his face. 

Louis interfered before Zayn could go on. He stood up again, stepping between them. “What Zayn means is that it’s likely he’s gonna sell his story to the press instead of contacting you. He’ll sell  _ you  _ to the press.” 

Shaking his head, Liam furrowed his brows. “He wouldn’t. No.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Zayn lifted his hand to his neck, but immediately let it fall back to his side. “You don’t know him, do you?” 

“I can’t explain it.” Liam put a hand over his chest. “We’re still connected. He’s my mate, and I know that he’s longing for me the same way I’m longing for him. He will recognise me, and he’ll find a way to come to me. He would never talk to the press about it and risk the chance to be with me.” 

Louis stared at Liam, feeling his chest go tight with the honesty that dripped from those words. He could tell that Zayn was just as stunned; that he was probably just seconds away from coming out of his hiding. 

“I’m sorry,” Liam said, looking between them. “I know it’s a risk for you, but that’s something I can't possibly compromise on.” 

Zayn turned away, walking to the window so his back was facing Liam. “Guess there’s not much we can do then, other than wait for how it’ll play out, is there?” 

“I’m sorry,” Liam repeated, voice small. 

“Maybe nothing will come off it.” Louis looked between Zayn and Liam. “Ten years is a long time.” 

Liam nodded. “I know.” 

Silence settled over them, with Zayn stubbornly facing the city outside. Louis didn’t even try to get Zayn to turn around. Instead, he gave Liam a sympathetic smile. “Whatever will come our way, we’ll be able to handle it.” 

“Thanks.” Liam shuffled over to the door. He held it for a moment, then turned to them again. “I’m really sorry, Zayn.” 

He slipped out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Zayn let his forehead fall against the glass, groaning. “I’m so royally fucked.” 

Louis went over to him, touching Zayn’s shoulder. “I think it’s a good thing. Zayn.” 

Opening his eyes, Zayn looked at him, turning his body a little. 

“He’s not the arsehole alpha that bonded and abandoned you. He’s felt bonded to you all this time.” Louis sighed quietly. “It doesn’t excuse what he did. Never. But I think he needs a chance to try and make up for it.” 

“How am I gonna handle that, Louis?” Zayn crossed his arms in front of his chest. “After this? I can’t possibly go to him and say, hey, by the way, I’m the omega you’ve been looking for.” 

“Maybe not in such a bold way.” Louis smiled slightly. “But essentially.” 

“I feel like I’ve deceived him.” Zayn shook his head. “I stood here, listening to him make those… confessions. And I didn’t let him know it’s me, Louis. I couldn't.” 

With a heavy sigh, Louis drew Zayn into his arms. “Of course you couldn’t. Zayn. He’ll understand that.” 

Zayn rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, nodding a little. 

Louis swayed them for a bit, letting Zayn calm down a bit. Zayn had his hands on Louis’ waist, and for the first time in Louis’ life, being hugged like that didn’t feel quite right. He had held Zayn like this a million times before, and had never compared it to anyone else. Now, he couldn’t help but think of Harry and how holding him felt so much more natural. Like something wasn’t fitting quite right about this that fit seamlessly when it was Harry. 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked as he drew back.

Louis shook his head. “Nothing.” 

“Honestly, Lou.” Zayn leaned back, resting his hip against the desk. “Don’t you think it’s only fair that you tell me about Harry?” 

“It took you five years to tell me you’re bonded,” Louis deflected.

Zayn smiled. “Lou.” 

Louis sighed, shrugging. “It’s a little crazy.” 

“How did you get him to go to Ireland with you?” 

“I didn’t.” Louis sat back in his chair. “His best mate is Irish, and Harry decided to go to Dublin with him. He was on the same plane and sat next to an alpha who was close to rut. I could smell him. I just knew he was there, and that he was scared.” 

“Intense.” Zayn crossed his arms again. “Fate’s out for you, apparently.” 

“Looks like it.” Louis ran a hand over his face. “So I asked him to come along for dinner. His friend, too. He’s a feisty one and doesn’t trust me a bit.” 

“An omega, too?” 

Nodding, Louis crossed his legs. “Yeah. I like him, but he’s protective of Harry. They’re quite protective of each other, actually.” 

“Niall,” Zayn concluded. “The guy you talked about before you cut me off.” 

Louis smiled apologetically. “Sorry about that. I was freaking out a bit.” 

“A bit?” Zayn lifted a brow. “Big time. How did that happen? Harry dropping?" 

Louis inhaled and told Zayn about Harry being attacked by those alphas at the hostel and him showing up with a cut on his lip and a bruise on his cheek. “I was going rigid, honestly. I saw red.” 

Humming, Zayn shifted to sit on Louis’ desk. “You don’t often act on your alpha.” 

“I didn’t act on it enough.” Louis bit his lip, remembering Harry being so obviously craving his affection when they’d been in the studio. “I didn’t comfort him, or touch him. Scent him. He acted so tough, and I didn’t want to cross any boundaries. So I ignored my instincts.” 

“He dropped because he was touch deprived,” Zayn realised. 

Louis nodded. “I took him and Niall to the hotel, and got Harry to stay with me. I scented him, and suddenly, he went out like a light.” 

“Could you handle it?” Zayn smirked a little. “You didn’t sound like you could when you called me, to be honest.” 

“I freaked out at first.” Louis took a pen, moving it between his fingers. “He did, too, when he woke up. Somehow, we figured it out, though.” 

He rehashed to Zayn what had happened the day before, and how things had progressed between him and Harry. Louis blushed when he told Zayn about Eleanor’s advances and how it had led to him admitting his feelings to Harry. Or at least some of them. 

“Do you think he’s your mate?” Zayn asked after a while.

Louis pressed his lips together. “Is it crazy to think that after just a week?” 

Zayn shrugged. “I don’t think it is.” 

“Would it be crazy to say I knew on Monday?” Louis looked up at Zayn. “I knew it from the beginning, actually.” 

“When you know, you just know, don’t you?” Zayn smiled at him. 

Louis thought of the request Harry had received, unable to ignore the stab he felt at that. “Yeah.” 

Zayn’s smile turned into a frown. “How come you don’t seem happy about that?” 

“It’s just…” Louis pondered over his words, deciding to go with the blatant truth. “It’s not easy to come to terms with the fact that my future bondmate is a prostitute.” 

“Wow.” Zayn gaped at him. “Okay.” 

“I mean.” Groaning, Louis dropped the pen back onto the desk. “He earns his money by helping alphas through their rut. That drives me nuts, to be honest.” 

“Because it makes you want him less?” 

“No. God, no.” Louis shook his head vehemently. “I don’t want to dictate his life. That’s not my place. Never. But he can’t keep doing that when we get serious, can he?” 

Zayn nodded. “Have you talked to him about that? He probably doesn’t want to continue that kind of job with you in the picture.” 

“I haven’t talked about shit with him.” Louis laughed humourlessly. “I always chicken out. Or our time gets cut short. I just need time with him alone.” 

“Well, then nothing’s lost.” Zayn smiled when Louis looked up at him. “It’s been a week, Lou. You got all the time in the world to get to know each other.” 

It took some weight of Louis’ heart to hear those words. The past week had gone by so fast, and yet, it seemed like it had dragged on forever. “I’m not gonna spend my rut with him.”

Zayn lifted a brow, smirking. “Not?” 

“I wouldn’t want to do anything I’d regret with Harry. I just…” Louis bit his lip. “I can’t control myself around him as it is. It’s too risky.” 

“I see.” Zayn got up from the desk, walking around it. “You should probably talk about that with him, too. Oh, and one thing,” he added, stopping in front of Louis’s desk. 

Louis tilted his head. “What?” 

“Don’t call him a prostitute to his face.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “I get what you mean, and I get that it bothers you. But he won’t like it. At all.” 

“I know.” Louis smiled to himself as Zayn made for the door. “He’d fight me.” 

“Tell me how it went,” Zayn said from the door, lifting a hand without looking at Louis again. 

Louis watched him leave, then picked up the pen again. He signed a few of the documents Oli had brought in earlier, then checked his watch. If he wanted to be at Harry’s in time, he'd have to leave soon.

His mobile showed unread messages and emails, but Louis ignored them all, turning off his laptop. He didn’t want to do any more for work tonight. All he wanted was to get out of here and see Harry.

A wave of anticipation and excitement rolled over him, giving him new energy. He grinned to himself as he sorted the documents and shut his laptop.

+++

Harry felt like the biggest idiot on earth. 

When he had come home to his and Niall’s flat, he had realised that they had only taken one key. Of course Niall had that key, so Harry had stood in front of a locked door, with no way to get into his own home. 

Their neighbour, Nick, had been home, though, so Harry had crashed at his for the afternoon to figure out what to do. Nick had shared his lunch with Harry and had let him take a nap on Nick’s sofa. He was a beta, and usually very accommodating of Niall and Harry. They went to the pub together sometimes, or had dinner with Nick and his boyfriend from time to time. 

Despite knowing that it wouldn’t be a problem to stay with Nick until Niall would return home the next day, Harry couldn’t have gone with that solution. He had wanted to see Louis tonight, and he didn’t want to cancel their date. It wouldn’t take place as Harry had planned, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be able to see Louis, at all. 

That was the reason he sat in the tube now, on his way back to Louis’ office. He had left his bag at Nick’s, telling him he’d stay with another friend and would pick it up the next day. Harry was pretty sure that Nick had seen through it and knew that Harry was going to meet an alpha, but Harry didn’t really care. 

If things would work out with Louis, Nick was going to be one of the first people to find out about it anyways. Harry expected to have Louis over more often after tonight.

The tube was crowded, and Harry remembered how he had been caged in by Louis at the beginning of the week; Louis shielding him from that creepy alpha’s view. It made Harry smile when he thought about how much progress they had made since then. 

When he reached the office building, he was stopped at the counter in the lobby. 

“Excuse me, Sir,” the woman said. “Do you have an appointment?” 

Harry tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from his bun behind his ear. “Um. No.” 

“I can’t let you through, then.” She smiled apologetically. 

“Can you call up?” Harry asked. “I’d like to see Louis Tomlinson. I’m sure he won’t mind.” 

She picked up a phone. “Who should I announce?” 

“Harry Styles.” 

She put the phone down again. “Oh, I see. You can go up.” 

Harry frowned. “Just like that?” 

“You’re on Mr Tomlinson’s list of people who are always allowed to go through.” She smiled. “He’s just added you today, actually.” 

Biting back a smile, Harry thanked her before he moved on to the lifts. He full-on grinned when he reached them, pressing the button to go up. There were butterflies in his stomach, his fingertips tingling with the excitement his name on a stupid, insignificant list brought. 

The lift doors opened and Harry came face to face with Liam.

“Harry.” Liam smiled, stepping out of the lift. “Are you picking up Louis?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Niall’s got the key to our flat, so I’m kinda homeless for the night.” 

Liam laughed, wiggling his brows. “What a coincidence.” 

“I promise it’s the truth.” Harry blushed a little, but couldn’t help laughing with Liam. 

“I’m sure Louis won’t be mad about it.” Liam adjusted his bag over his chest. “I’ve just seen him upstairs, and I think he was getting ready to leave, too.” 

“Well, then I better go and see if he'll take me in for the night.” Harry gestured to the lift. 

Liam waved, turning to leave. “Good night, Harry.” 

They parted ways and Harry got into the lift, going up. He found the floor almost empty. No one was at reception and the lights were turned off in most offices. Harry went straight for Louis’ office, finding the door slightly open. He was about to knock when he heard voices, making out Zayn’s. 

“Do you think he’s your mate?” 

Harry’s hand froze mid-movement and he stared at the wooden door, heart skipping a beat. 

Louis took a moment to reply. “Is it crazy to think that after just a week?” 

“I don’t think it is,” Zayn answered.

Biting his lip, Harry looked down at his feet, warmth spreading through him. He knew he shouldn’t be listening in on a private conversation, but Harry couldn’t possibly move. 

“Would it be crazy to say I knew on Monday?” Harry’s heart swelled upon hearing Louis quietly say those words. “I knew it from the beginning, actually.” 

Zayn’s voice was just as soft. “When you know, you just know, don’t you?” 

Harry frowned when Louis’ reply took another moment, and then sounded a little bitter. “Yeah.” 

“How come you don’t seem happy about that?” Apparently, Zayn had picked up on that, too. 

“It’s just…” Harry’s heart pounded in his chest, waiting for the answer. Louis’ tone was emotionless, factual when he spoke. “It’s not easy to come to terms with the fact that my future bondmate is a prostitute.” 

Harry’s stomach turned and he clenched his jaw, lowering his hand. 

“Wow.” Zayn gasped quietly. “Okay.” 

“I mean,” Louis started to explain, but Harry didn’t want to hear it. He turned around in the moment Louis said, “he earns his money by helping alphas through their rut.” 

He shouldn’t have listened. It had been wrong to eavesdrop, and this was what he got for it. 

Maybe it was for the best that Harry had found out what Louis really thought of him before going too far, before trusting Louis with too much. Fuck, he would have slept with Louis. He had started painting pictures in his head about being bonded to Louis.

Of course Louis saw it as a chore, as bad luck, that someone like Harry was destined to be his mate.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” 

He looked up, seeing Oli in front of him. Harry swallowed thickly, trying to put on a straight face. “I just… picked something up. I was just about to leave.” 

“Well, good thing you’re here. Then you won’t have to come in tomorrow or Monday.” Oli pointed at his office. “Do you have a minute?” 

Harry nodded stiffly, looking over his shoulder briefly before he followed Oli into the room.

“Take a seat.” When Harry looked at Oli in confusion, he smiled. “It won’t take long, I promise.” 

Harry had no idea what business Oli had with him, but he took a seat nevertheless. 

“I’ve just finalised your contracts,” Oli said, putting two documents in front of Harry. 

Harry took the first one, looking over a table of dates with different kinds of numbers added to them. The dates included last Monday until the next day. At the bottom of the page was a position for the blouse Louis had bought him, redacted from the sum. 

Harry could only stare at the numbers as they started to blur. 

“The first one’s your payment for this week,” Oli explained. “Louis said you shouldn’t fight him on that. He wants to pay for your flight and the hotel.” 

Lowering the paper in his hand, Harry forced himself to look at Oli. “The first one?” 

Oli nodded and pointed at the other document in front of Harry. “The second’s a contract for Louis’ upcoming rut. He would like to hire you.” 

Not saying a word, Harry scanned over the second document. 

“You just have to sign them, and then…” Oli stopped talking. 

Harry looked up at him again, seeing his insecure expression. He put both contracts back on Oli’s table before he got up. 

“I fucking knew it.” Oli took both documents back, pulling a face. “I knew it.” 

Ignoring Oli, Harry left his office and took long strides to get back to Louis’. He pushed open the door, finding Louis alone, sitting at his desk. 

“You arrogant wanker.” Harry stopped in front of Louis’ table, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You’re just another knobhead like the rest of them.”

Louis blinked at him, mouth slack in confusion.

“You think I’m a prostitute?” Harry asked, raising his voice. “You’re ashamed of me?” 

“Harry, what…” Louis started, but Harry cut him short. 

“You’ve got some nerves.” Harry threw his hands up in agitation. “You want to pay me for the week I’ve spent with you? After everything that’s happened, you’ve got the bloody nerve to pay me? Even though you’ve cancelled our contract on Tuesday?” 

Louis got up from his chair. “I just thought--” 

Harry didn’t let him finish. “Is that what this was to you? Testing out a rut partner?” 

“Of course not.” Louis rounded the desk, reaching for Harry. “Listen. Baby.” 

“Fuck you.” Harry pulled back, stepping away so Louis couldn’t touch him. The endearment made his heart bleed in frustration. “You utter prick. How dare you call me that  _ now _ ?” 

“I don’t mean to hurt you.” Louis wrung his hands together, desperation in his voice. “Ever.” 

“Way to go.” Harry stepped closer, pointing a finger at Louis’ chest. “Is that what you’ve seen in me all this time? How fucking inconvenient for you that your bondmate turns out to be a prostitute.” 

“That’s not what I said,” Louis protested, eyes fixed firmly on Harry’s. 

“No, you’re just treating me like one,” Harry spat the words at him. “You’re paying me for what I thought was a fateful meeting. Am I gonna get extra for appealing to your alpha when I dropped?” 

“Stop it, Harry.” Louis’ brows knitted together and his voice was low. 

“How much would I have got extra if I had slept with you last night?” Harry tapped his finger against Louis’ chest. “Or is it included in the fare you pay the omegas that you test out before your rut?” 

Louis took hold of Harry’s wrist. It sent something akin to an electric shock through Harry’s body. “You got it all wrong.” 

“What did I get wrong about you paying me for spending this week with you? Or you asking me to sign a contract for being your rut partner?” Harry bit back the hot tears causing a lump in his throat. “I’m not a prostitute, you asshole. You’re fucking making me one.” 

“Harry--” Louis tried again. 

“You call me a prostitute, but your problem lies somewhere else, Louis.” Harry inhaled, ignoring how his omega clawed at his insides to stop hurting the alpha in front of him. Louis’ scent was darker and heavier than ever before. “Your problem is that you wanted your omega to be pure and innocent, and instead you got me.” 

Louis gaped at him. 

“And it’s such a big issue that I’ve slept with other alphas, but your house smells of so many desperate omegas that it physically  _ hurts  _ for me to be there.” Harry tore his wrist from Louis’ hold. “But you having a different omega every week is completely fine, of course.”

“Please, Harry. Stop crying.” Louis followed him when Harry took a step back.

Harry ran the heel of his hand over his cheek, realising only then that he was crying. “Honestly, save your holier than thou attitude.” 

“Baby, please.” Louis tentatively reached out again. “Just calm down.” 

Glaring at him, Harry batted Louis’ hands away. “Don’t you dare touch me again.” 

“Harry.” Louis sighed, shaking his head, eyes and tone pleading. “You’re crying. It tears me apart.” 

“Well, you should have thought about that before  _ you _ made me cry.” Harry met Louis’ eyes again, making sure Louis could see the disdain Harry felt towards him. “Before you reduced me to your dirty, little problem you somehow have to deal with.” 

With that, Harry turned on his heel. He saw Zayn at the door, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. He didn’t move when Harry rushed past him.

“Harry, wait,” Louis yelled, coming after him. “Harry!” 

Zayn put his hand on Louis’ chest to hold him back and Harry didn’t turn once more. He passed Oli’s office, seeing him stand in the doorframe, guilt written all over his face. Frantically, Harry pressed the call button when he reached the lift. 

It opened almost immediately and Harry rushed in, pressing the button to close the doors. He put his hands on the railing lining the walls, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were stained with tear streaks and his eyes were red. His hands were shaking, just like his lips. He looked broken, a complete mess, and everything in Harry was begging, longing to turn back around. Everything that wasn’t his sanity, reason and good judgement. 

For a moment, he saw a reflection of himself being caged in by Louis, their lips close, the small cabin filled with their scents mixing together lusciously. It felt like that had happened a lifetime ago, even though it had only been four days. 

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Only four days ago, he had stood in exactly this spot, realising that he didn’t stand a chance and that every cell, every fibre of his body longed for Louis. Wanted to be his. 

It had been right in this spot. 

Harry slowly came to hate lifts. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pease don't hate me. Come yell at me over at [my tumblr](https://greenfeelings.tumblr.com/) anytime! I'm sorry!!!


	8. Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is the last chapter. Let me tell you one thing before you proceed, though.   
Over the past week, this fic has eveloved into a huge project. This fic will end with this chapter, but there will be two more installments. I decided to make this into a fic series. This story will continue in a second and third part.   
Part Two is going to be a fic called "A Dim and Airy Spark" that'll focus on the Ziam plot of this story. The Larry plot will continue as a side plot in that fic. The third part will continue Harry and Louis' plot and conclude the story eventually. 
> 
> What I'm trying to say is: This may be the last chapter, but this is NOT the end of the story. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's on this journey with me. I hope you're having as much fun with this as I do!! 
> 
> With that being said: Have fun reading <3

“Harry!” 

Louis knocked again, leaning his full weight against the door. He slammed his fist down against the surface, closing his eyes in despair. His hand felt sore from knocking over and over again. 

“Harry, open up,” he tried again, voice already raspy. 

He hadn’t slept. Louis didn’t even remember what it felt like to be well-rested. All night, he had spent pacing at home, replaying what had happened over and over. He had gone through every single detail he could remember, every word Harry had said running through his mind. 

By now, Louis had been able to reconstruct what must have happened. Harry had heard at least part of Louis’ conversation with Zayn; had heard Louis call him a prostitute. Being handed the contracts by Oli right after must have tipped him off. Understandably. 

Louis had simply tried to find a way to keep Harry close; to make sure he wouldn’t walk out of Louis’ life. And to offer something better than that other alpha who wanted to hire Harry. It had been a stupid idea, Louis was well aware of that now. If Louis hadn’t realised it himself, Zayn would have driven it home. He had been just as mad at Louis, even though he knew only half of what had actually happened between Harry and Louis.

Zayn had frowned deeply, telling Louis he was, indeed, an utter prick for wanting Harry to sign a contract for the time they had spent together in Dublin. He hadn’t let Louis explain a single thing, either, and so Louis had been up all night, his chest feeling tight and hollow with the anxiety of having done something he wouldn’t be able to repair. 

“Harry.” Sighing, he slammed his fist against the door again. “Please.” 

A door to his right opened, and a tall, lanky man came out. His hair was a mess of dark curls on top of his head. “Listen, I don’t know what you want, but it’s bloody eight in the morning, and he’s obviously not there.” 

“Sorry.” Louis stepped back from the door. “Do you know where he is, by any chance?” 

The guy shook his head. “He and Niall aren’t home.” 

Louis glanced at the door, heart sinking even further. “Harry should be.” 

“Just go home and come back later,” the man advised. “And let the rest of us sleep.” 

Louis bit his lip, nodding slowly. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

The guy just shrugged and walked back into his flat, closing the door. 

With a sigh, Louis sagged against the wall behind him, staring at the closed door to Harry and Niall’s flat. He felt utterly exhausted, his body weak with the lack of sleep and the constant fear and pain running through his veins. Sliding down the wall, Louis buried his face in his hands, groaning quietly. 

If Harry wasn’t here, where the hell did he go? 

What if Louis had driven him into the arms of another alpha? What if Harry had accepted that alpha’s offer and was now with him? Technically, Louis knew that the request had been for Monday, but maybe Harry had offered to come over earlier. 

Just the thought made Louis sick. 

How could he have fucked up so bad? Louis had no idea how they could have gone from playful banter, tender touches and promises of sex to  _ this _ . To Harry being so mad at him, he had cried, and vanished off the face of the earth, while Louis sat in front of his flat, his heart ripped out of his chest. 

Louis had never felt a pain like that before. 

Tilting his head back, Louis stared at the ceiling, listening to the time tick by on his wrist watch. It was the only sound in the empty hallway, echoing loudly off the walls. Louis closed his eyes, trying to will his heart into a calm rhythm. 

Images of Harry's angry expression, tears in his eyes, flashed through Louis' mind and he drew his knees closer to his chest. The pounding pain in his chest didn't subdue. 

Exhausted, he rested his forehead against his knees, and lost all track of time, the monotonous ticking of his watch fading into the background. He felt himself slip in and out of sleep; his mind too unsettled and busy to truly rest. 

Because of that, he noticed someone approaching before they even got close to him. Blinking a few times, Louis made out the person, his heart lurching in his chest with hope. It only broke a little when he realised it wasn't Harry. 

“Niall!” Louis scrambled to his feet, swaying slightly. 

Frowning, Niall stopped in front of him. “Louis. You look like shit.” 

If it hadn’t been so true, Louis would have laughed at Niall greeting him that way. “I’m so glad to see you.” 

Niall tilted his head, his key dangling from one finger. “Mate, I just got back from the airport. What’s going on? Where is Harry?” 

“I--” Louis ran a hand through his hair, realising that it was greasy and dishevelled. “I thought you could tell me.” 

“What?” Niall put down his bag and popped out one hip. “He didn’t have a key, so he texted me last night that he was gonna stay with you for the rest of the weekend.” 

“Did he?” Louis swallowed, not meeting Niall’s eye. Harry had planned on being with Louis, until Louis had ruined it all. He didn’t know that kind of pain he felt, so he had no idea how to handle it. “He came to my office last night.”

“Then why isn’t he with you?” Niall asked. 

Louis bit his lip, glancing up at Niall. “I did something stupid.” 

Niall laughed dryly. “Why am I not surprised to hear that?” 

“I just need to talk to him,” Louis said when the neighbour’s door opened again.

He was about to apologise once more, but the person stepping out wasn’t the tall, lanky guy with floppy hair from earlier. It was Harry. Louis' heart tumbled in his chest and he immediately took a step closer. His arms were aching with the urge to reach out. 

“Niall.” Harry was carrying his bag, but the clothes he wore weren’t his. Louis could tell because they were slightly too big and nothing he would have packed for the trip to London; grey sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. “You can keep talking to Louis here if you want, but can you give me the key?” 

Niall looked between them with raised brows. “H, what’s going on?” 

“Harry,” Louis started, taking another step towards him. 

Harry had showered. His hair was still damp and he had lost Louis’ scent. He was probably wearing scent neutraliser, too, since Louis could barely pick up Harry’s own scent. It made the pain his chest grow even more; all of Louis’ insides were cramping with it. 

“Go home, Louis.” Harry shot him an angry glance as he passed Louis. “I don’t know what you want here.” 

“You have to listen to me, Harry.” Louis followed him, but kept his hands to himself.

“Whatever is going on here, I don’t want to be part of it.” Niall unlocked the door and opened it. 

As he walked inside, Harry watched him, hesitating. Louis took the chance.

“Please, just listen.” 

“There’s nothing else to say, Louis.” Harry turned to him, his eyes still glowing with anger. “You wanted me to sign a contract for the time we’ve spent together.” 

“I just didn’t want you to sign a contract with that other alpha,” Louis rushed out. 

Harry shook his head, laughing dryly. “So you really think I’d have no other reasons staying with you?” 

Louis knew he was losing. It wouldn’t matter what he’d say; Harry was going to twist his words around. “No. Harry.” He put it all on one card. “You have to have realised it, too. That we’re bondmates. Meant to be.” 

“You told Zayn.” Harry touched his lips, eyes falling from Louis’ face. “Of course I knew it, too. From the first day.” 

“Then don’t turn me away.” Louis took another step closer. “We belong together.” 

Harry didn’t move for a moment, then he shook his head and stepped into the doorframe. “No, Louis. It only means that our biology matches.” 

“Harry--” Louis started, but Harry didn’t let him.

“And just because our biology matches, doesn’t mean our characters or personalities do.” Harry’s eyes were firm when they set on Louis’ again. “I’m not gonna be with someone who’s looking down on me like that. I’m not settling for anything less than someone who respects me as much as I respect them.” 

“I do, Harry.” Louis touched the doorframe, holding Harry’s gaze. “I’ve been respectful to you all week, haven’t I? Don’t judge me for one slipup. You know I respect your choices.” 

“And I respect yours.” Harry inhaled, and Louis knew that even if he was wearing a scent neutraliser, he could still smell Louis. He had to be able to sense how much he hurt Louis. “But, honestly, I don't have much respect for you at the moment.”

With that, he closed the door abruptly, the dark wood almost hitting Louis’ nose. 

Blinking, Louis stood frozen for a minute, trying to catch on. His heart was somewhere shattered at his feet, his hands trembling with how powerless he felt in all of this. He knew what he had said had been bad, but had it been so bad that he deserved being torn apart by Harry like that? That he didn't even deserve the chance to try and make up for it? 

Despite his better knowledge, Louis knocked on the door again. "Harry, come on. Don't do this. Harry!" 

He didn't receive an answer. Not that Louis had expected one. 

Clueless, he rested his forehead against the dark and cool wood, wishing he'd know what to do. 

+++

Harry leaned his forehead against the door for a moment, closing his eyes. He could still smell Louis. His scent was strong, and there was so much pain and hurt mixed in it, Harry had almost lost control. 

Louis said his name again, his voice muffled through the door, and Harry pressed his lips together, ignoring the jab to his heart. He drew back from the door, turning around, so he wouldn't be tempted. 

When he came into the kitchen, Niall was waiting for him with an expectant expression and crossed arms. 

Harry sat down at the kitchen table, burying his face in his hands. “Well. He thinks we’re bondmates, too.” 

“Okay,” Niall replied slowly as he took the chair across from Harry. “And that has become a problem exactly when?” 

Pulling his hands away, Harry sighed. “The moment he called me a prostitute and handed me two contracts to sign.” 

Niall’s brows shot up even higher, crinkling his forehead. “What kind of contracts?” 

“One for the past week. Including today. Payment for spending the week with him.” Harry pushed his hair from his face. “The second to be his rut partner.” 

Whistling, Niall leaned back in his chair. “That bastard.” 

Harry smiled a little at Niall’s affronted tone. “When I realised I couldn’t get into our flat, I went back to his office. I heard him talk to Zayn. He said he had a bit of a hard time coming to terms with the fact that his bondmate is a prostitute. Then Oli came along with those contracts.” 

“And you ripped Louis’ head off right then and there.” Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest again. 

“I can’t believe him.” Harry rested his hands on the tabletop. “How could I have been so wrong about him?” 

Niall hummed quietly. “I mean… he’s hiring omegas for a week. That could have given you a hint about him.” 

Harry shrugged. “And I’m being hired. It doesn’t have to mean someone’s a bad person just because they take part in that kind of service.” 

“You saw what you wanted to see,” Niall said. “You wanted him to be a better alpha than the most.” 

“He is.” Harry ignored the throbbing pain in his chest; ignored the image of Louis looking tired, exhausted, and so, so sad. “I know he is a better alpha than most. He’s not treating omegas any inferior, and he’s not using his alpha to get what he wants.” 

Niall snorted. “I thought you were angry? You wanted to drag him? Why do you keep defending him?” 

"Because…" Harry shrugged, trying to figure it out for himself. "He's my alpha."

When Niall didn't answer, Harry lifted his gaze to him. He knew the look in Niall's face all too well. 

"But I don't have to bend to that." Saying it out loud made Harry feel a little more relieved. "I don't have to let biology dictate my life. He doesn't see me as an equal, but I won't settle for anything less." 

"Fair enough," Niall said. He raised a brow at Harry, tapping one finger on the tabletop. "Will you at least explain that to him, so he can stop camping in front of our door?" 

Harry glanced in the direction of the door. If he concentrated on it, he could still smell Louis; make out his despair and anxiety. Facing him like that wouldn't do Harry any good. He would probably get weak. Their biology would make it impossible for Harry to stay clear-headed and rational around Louis. The only solution was to stay away.

Niall sighed, getting up from his chair. "I'll send him home. But you need to get your shit together, H, and properly call off whatever you two have yourself." 

Harry nodded. "I know."

Without another word, Niall left the kitchen. 

Harry followed him quietly, staying behind the door frame, so Louis wouldn't see him. 

"Just go," he heard Niall say. 

"He can't do that." Louis sounded desperate. 

"Just because biology decided you two match, doesn't mean he has to structure his life around that." 

Louis was quiet for a moment. "I deserve a proper conversation, at least." 

"I know, mate." Niall sighed. "Give him a bit of time." 

"Okay," Louis said, sounding defeated. 

"He'll come 'round, okay?" 

"I just can't lose him." 

Harry's heart ached with it, and he knew he'd fight the hardest battle of his life denying his omega instinct when it came to Louis. 

Niall said something else, but it was so quiet, Harry couldn't pick it up. A moment later, he closed the door and Harry hurried back into the kitchen, pretending to make tea. 

"He's leaving," Niall said the moment he came back. 

Harry didn't look up from the kettle. "Okay." 

He was left alone again when Niall went to his room. 

Harry sat down again, ignoring the kettle rattling. He took out his mobile and stared at the notification for over thirty text messages he had received from Louis over the past twelve hours. Louis had texted all through the night, and Harry had ignored every single one of them.

Hesitantly, he opened the chat, staring at the first unread messages he had received from Louis. 

_ Please let me explain _

_ I just need to see you  _

_ I’m sorry, Harry, please  _

Harry only skimmed the next ones, until he reached the last.

_ I’m in front of your flat. Please open the door. I just need to see you. Let me see you and apologise properly.  _

Harry stared at the message, his heart weighing heavily in his chest. He knew that he wasn't fair to Louis. And he knew that Louis had proven to be a decent person; a decent alpha even. Yet, he hadn't seen Harry for who he really was. Even though Louis had recognised Harry as his future mate, he had treated Harry like any other omega he had hired before. 

Sighing, Harry let his thumb hover over the screen. He had no idea what to reply; or if he even wanted to reply. What was he supposed to say? Should he ask Louis for one last meeting to talk to him?

Seeing Louis would probably make Harry weak, though. If he was going to meet Louis again, he'd fall victim to Louis' scent. There was no doubt Harry wouldn't be able to keep a clear mind. His omega was already confused with the sudden loss of having Louis around. 

Washing Louis' scent off had felt like ripping his skin off. It had been like removing something that Harry had never been supposed to lose. That's why he had to wear a scent neutraliser, too. He couldn't stand his scent without it being mixed with Louis' anymore. Harry rather smelled nothing than finding his own scent wrong. 

Niall came back, changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. "We're invited to a party tonight."

Harry lifted a brow at him. "We?  _ You _ are." 

"That means you by extension." Niall clapped his hand down on Harry's back. "Come on, H, you could need the distraction." 

"I don't know." Harry put his mobile down. "I'm not really in the mood." 

"Those become the best nights of your life." Niall bent down, hands on Harry's shoulders. "I promise we'll have a blast." 

With a sigh, Harry shrugged. "Okay." 

"Yes!" Niall squeezed his shoulders, rocking Harry. "That's my boy." 

Smiling, Harry shook his head. "Tonight better be good." 

"Promise," Niall said, letting go. 

Harry lifted his mobile again, seeing that Louis had sent another text message. He deleted it before he could read more than  _ please just talk to me _ . 

Maybe he'd really need a distraction. 

+++

Louis blinked his eyes open, disorientated for a short, blissful moment. He frowned at the back of his sofa he was facing and closed his eyes again to force sleep to come back. Curling in on himself, Louis tried to shut out the thoughts that started running through his mind again.

At least while asleep, his mind had been blank. 

“Louis.”

Turning around, Louis sat up, facing Zayn, who sat in the armchair next to the sofa. He was supporting his chin on one hand, his expression stormy. 

“What time is it?” Louis asked. 

“Almost seven.” Zayn crossed his legs. “You’ve been asleep for the better part of the day.” 

Louis wondered how that could be true when he still didn’t feel rested. “Since when have you been here?” 

“Sometime around noon,” Zayn replied. “I’ve made you something to eat.” 

“Aren’t you still mad at me?” Louis pushed his hair back, realising once more that he desperately needed a shower.

“You’re an idiot.” Zayn got up from the armchair and sat down next to Louis on the sofa. “And Harry has every right to be furious with you. But you’re my best friend, so no matter what, I’m on your side.” 

Louis smiled slightly. “If only to be the one to tell me how stupid I am.” 

“Exactly.” Zayn put a hand on Louis’ knee. “How bad did it go?” 

Louis’ heart sank with the memory of Harry’s words. “He said that even though he knows we’re bondmates biologically, he doesn’t want it. He won’t settle for someone who’s not treating him right. Who doesn’t respect him.” 

Zayn whistled. “The contracts were stupid, but he can’t really think of you that lowly. If he does, he didn’t get to know you at all during that week.” 

“Eventually, he sent Niall to make me leave.” Louis shrugged. “And Nall said he’s sure Harry will come around.” 

“He will.” Zayn squeezed Louis’ knee. “There’s no way he can deny his bondmate, is there?” 

“Says the omega that’s lived apart from his alpha for ten years.” Louis snorted. “After actually bonding him, even.” 

“That’s a different situation.” Zayn shrugged slightly. “No way it’ll go to shit like that for you and Harry.” 

Louis nodded. “I’m not planning to lose sight of him.”

“Talking of alphas who lose sight of their omega.” Zayn pointed to Louis’ mobile that lay on the couch table. “Liam’s tried calling you.” 

“Any idea yet what you wanna do about him?” Louis took his mobile, but didn’t look at it. Instead, he kept his eyes on Zayn’s face. 

Zayn’s expression darkened. “Guess I need to start wearing scent neutraliser more often.” 

“Zee.” Louis shook his head. “You gotta tell him. Sooner rather than later.” 

“Not too soon.” Zayn took his hand from Louis’ knee. “I’m not ready for the consequences.” 

Louis thought of Harry’s words again. The idea of anyone denying their bondmate had never before crossed his mind. “Because you don’t want to be with him?” 

“After what he said last night…” Zayn lifted one shoulder, shaking his head. “I may not be the omega he expects.” 

“The one who’s believed in him the same way he’s always believed in you.” Louis frowned, still watching Zayn’s face.

Zayn nodded. “I’d given up on him.”

Louis was the one to reach out now. “I don’t think he’ll hold that against you.” 

For a moment, they stayed like that, engulfed in comfortable silence. Louis took comfort from that, his heart still weighed down by that unfamiliar pain. It was a little less haunting now that he didn’t have to worry about Zayn being mad anymore.

The only thing that would make it stop hurting was getting Harry to forgive him, though. Louis was aware that from now on, a lot of his feelings and moods would depend on Harry. 

“What did he want?” Zayn pointed at Louis’ mobile.

Louis unlocked it and saw that after Liam had called, he had texted, too.

Frowning, he opened the message and then read it out to Zayn. “Sorry if I called at a bad time. I just wanted to let you know that I’m having a bit of a party with friends at mine tonight. Basically to celebrate you guys signing me. Maybe you’d like to join. Bring a friend.” Smirking, Louis looked up. “In brackets, it says, maybe Zayn?” 

“It doesn’t!” Zayn leaned in, holding Louis’ wrist to look at the text message. He blushed when he saw that Louis hadn’t made it up. “He’s just being polite.” 

“Of course.” Louis nodded. “You can be certain that he’s not trying to make any moves on you. He’s a hundred percent committed to his omega.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “He’s too good to be true.” 

Louis ignored the jab from the sobering realisation that no one would ever say that about him. “You better start believing it, Zee.” 

Sighing, Zayn got up from the sofa, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV: “There’s always some kind of catch.” 

“Only one way to find out.” Louis tilted his head, waiting for Zayn to look at him again. “Should I text him that you’ll come?” 

“Only me?” Zayn frowned. 

“I’m not really in the mood.” 

Zayn shook his head. “I’m only going if you go, too.” 

“Well…” Louis put his mobile back on the coffee table and fluffed up a cushion before he lay back down. “Guess you’ll see him for work soon enough anyways.” 

Zayn didn’t reply, his lips pressed together as he turned back to the TV. Louis did the same, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his chest. Focusing on Zayn’s dilemma instead of his own had been a nice distraction. Now that he was left alone with his thoughts, they immediately wandered back to Harry, though. 

Harry hadn’t replied to his text messages. Louis had seen that Harry had read them, but he hadn’t replied. Apparently, he really planned on letting Louis suffer. Louis knew that he deserved that, but he also knew that Harry couldn’t keep it up forever. 

At some point they would have to talk, and then everything was going to work out somehow. They were bondmates, after all, so in some way, fate was going to sort all of this out. 

Louis just had to be patient and play the game by Harry’s rules. 

+++

"Who's party is it, anyway?" Harry asked when they left the tube. 

Niall shrugged, typing something on his phone. "Liam." 

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Liam?" 

"Yeah. Remember?" Niall grinned at him. "I'm his new best friend." 

"You don't even know him properly." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Actually," Niall said as they started moving again. "While you were lost in your little Louis bubble, I got to know him a little. He's a really good lad." 

"He seemed nice, yeah." Harry shrugged. 

"I know you were too preoccupied with Louis, but Liam is the better one." Niall rounded a corner and Harry followed. "He's definitely the better alpha out of these two." 

Harry buried his hands in his pockets. Objectively, Niall was probably right. "Do you have your eyes on him?" 

Niall shook his head. "He's a great alpha, but not for me. Actually, I just think he's a great person to be around."

Harry nodded, thinking back to the conversation he had with Liam on the plane. "Um, you know…" 

"I think there's someone," Niall said in that moment. "Everything points to that. His previous job, his behaviour. The way he acts around unbonded omegas. There's someone." 

"There is." Harry nodded when Niall looked at him. "He told me yesterday. He's bonded." 

Niall frowned. "That makes sense. Why does he keep it a secret, though?" 

"They're not together anymore," Harry explained. "He didn't tell me much more than that." 

"I wonder what's happened there." Niall stopped in front of a house, checking the names on the door. "This should be it." 

A moment later they were let in, and Harry followed Niall up the stairs. After the first flight, he stopped Niall, unable to ignore the nagging in the back of his mind. 

"What if Louis is there, too?" 

Niall smiled slightly. "Then you get to rip the band aid off." 

Harry pulled a face. "Was that your plan all along?" 

"He's probably not even there. And as I've said. I like Liam." Niall turned back around, proceeding up the stairs. 

Sighing, Harry followed. 

He felt a little weary. Niall was right, and it was probably best to end whatever they had going on instead of avoiding Louis and dragging it out like that. It wasn’t fair, especially since Louis probably still hoped that Harry was going to come around. 

Or Harry would change his mind, which was an even scarier thought. 

Liam opened the door, positively beaming. Also, positively tipsy. "Niall! You brought Harry! I'm happy you guys could make it." 

Niall went in for a brief hug. "Thanks for the invitation. Congrats on the signing again." 

Liam closed the door behind them, before he drew Harry into an unexpected hug, too. Harry froze for a split second, but then realised that the hug was completely friendly. 

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked quietly. 

Harry shrugged. "Good, I guess." 

"I didn't know you were home." Liam led them through the small floor. From another room, music was playing. "Thought you were still at Louis'." 

Harry glanced at Niall. "Yeah, well…" 

They stepped into the living room, and immediately, someone threw his arm around Liam's shoulders. The guy grinned at them. He was taller than Liam and his dark blond hair was tied in a bun in his nape. 

"Who do we have here, Liam?" 

Liam held on to the man's wrist, snuggling into his hold. "That's Niall and Harry. I met them this week in Dublin, actually. Niall, Harry, this is my friend Andy. We've been friends forever."

"You came all the way from Dublin for Liam's party?" Andy whistled. "Nice!" 

"No, we're actually living here in London." Niall shrugged off his jacket. "It's a bit of a longer story." 

"All right. Probably gonna keep that for when I'm a little more sober." Andy gestured to a door. "Speaking of. What would you like to drink?" 

"Let me see what you have." Niall followed Andy into what Harry believed to be the kitchen.

"I'd give you a tour," Liam said, "but the place is a bit packed right now. We're gonna move it to the pub in a bit." 

Harry nodded, looking around the room. He knew that if Louis were here, he'd have smelled it, sensed it. He still had to make sure. 

None of the faces seemed familiar. 

"Told you." Niall showed up again, handing Harry a beer. "He's not here." 

Harry hummed. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved or disappointed about that. 

+++

Louis took another drag of his cigarette, shaking his head at Zayn.

“Seriously,” he said when Zayn stabbed out his own cigarette. “What do you want?” 

Shrugging, Zayn buried his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. “I guess I just wanna find out more about him.” 

"Will that really change anything?" Louis dropped his cigarette. "I think you've already made up your mind anyway." 

Zayn shrugged, probably not replying because Louis was right. He opened the door to the pub, holding it for Louis. Snorting, Louis went in, picking up no other scents than cologne and cigarette smoke when he passed Zayn. 

He wasn't sure how long that would work, before Liam would clock on. As far as Louis knew, scent neutralisers could easily be overpowered, especially around a bondmate. It just needed a strong emotion and Liam would be able to scent Zayn, even with scent neutraliser on. 

He knew that Zayn was aware of it, too. And that coming here was a risk to be busted. The only explanation Louis had was that deep down, Zayn probably wanted his covers to be busted and for Liam to recognise him. 

If Louis had learned anything about Zayn in the years they'd been friends now, it was that Zayn saw his own person detached from his omega. He never acted purely on his omega. It made a little more sense now that Louis knew about Zayn’s past, but generally, Louis found it sensible that Zayn never let his omega take over his decisions. 

He tried not to think too much about how Harry was the same. 

As they were inside, Louis immediately spotted Niall. He sat at a large table, and Liam was next to him. Everyone's attention was on him while he talked. 

Louis' heart shot up to his throat, his eyes immediately scanning the room. At the bar, he found what he had been looking for. 

Harry had a pint glass in front of him, casually leaning against the counter and talking to a bloke. His hair was tied up in a bun and he wore flared jeans with a yellow jumper. There was something casual and soft about his look; Louis wanted to touch him. 

"Well," Zayn murmured next to him. "We could have predicted that." 

Louis kept his eyes on Harry. "Maybe I should just go again." 

Before he could move, though, Harry's posture changed. He went a little tense and his eyes roamed the room, landing on Louis. 

For a moment, everything went still and every other person in the room vanished from Louis' perception. He only saw Harry. Their eyes locked, gazes steady, and Louis could have sworn that there was longing in Harry’s eyes. 

"Too late," Zayn's comment reached through his foggy mind, pulling Louis back into reality. 

"Louis, Zayn!"

Louis tore his eyes from Harry to look at Liam. He approached them and drew Louis into an easy hug. It surprised Louis; partly because it wasn't very alpha to hug other alphas, but mostly because it once again proved that Liam wasn't a dickhead. 

Louis patted his back in a friendly manner. "Thanks for the invitation, mate." 

"I'm glad you could make it." Liam hesitantly looked at Zayn when he pulled back from Louis. 

Zayn immediately stepped back. "Um. Hi." 

"I'm glad you came, too." Liam smiled, holding out his hand. 

Zayn looked at it, and Louis could tell from his face that he was about to panic. "Yeah. Thanks." He cleared his throat and looked at Louis, ignoring Liam's outstretched hand. "I'll get us drinks."

Liam looked like a kicked puppy when Zayn was off. "He doesn't like me." 

Louis wished he could tell the truth, but he knew it wasn't his place. "Zayn just needs a bit of time to warm up to people." 

"I guess." Liam didn't look convinced. He shook his head, though, gesturing to the table. "Come on. You gotta meet the lads. Also. Niall and Harry came, too." 

"I saw." Louis glanced back to the bar, wondering where Harry had gone.

"Everything good with you and Harry?" Liam frowned. "He's wearing scent neutraliser." 

Louis shrugged, not meeting Liam's eye. "I fucked up a little. But I'm working on it." 

Liam just shook his head with a smile that was something between amused and fond. "He's your omega, Louis. There's not much you can do wrong." 

"You're one to talk," Louis mumbled. 

Liam pulled a face. “Touché” 

They reached the table and Louis put on a smile when several heads turned to them. Liam threw an arm over Louis' shoulders. 

"Listen up, guys," he said. "This is Louis. Zayn should be here any minute, too. They're the ones who've signed me, and gave me this incredible chance." 

The blokes gathered around the table made noises, yelling Louis' name, and lifted their glasses. Niall just watched on with a polite smile. The cheering got louder when Zayn came back, handing Louis a pint. 

Liam got them another chair, gesturing for Zayn to sit down, while Louis sat on the empty chair next to Niall. 

"That's Harry's," Niall commented. 

"I figured." Louis looked at a drop of water running down the side of Niall's glass. "Where did he go?"

"Probably home." Niall shrugged. "He's still pretty pissed." 

"Fair enough." Louis drank from his own pint. "I guess I gotta wait for when he's ready to talk. No use in pressuring him." 

"Good thinking." Niall looked past Louis, holding out a hand for Zayn. "Hi. I'm Niall." 

Zayn shook his hand. "I'm Zayn. I've heard lots about you." 

"I've only read about you, actually. When I researched this dickhead here." Niall smirked. "I'm impressed." 

"By me or this dickhead?" Zayn asked, grinning back. 

"I'm sitting right here between you, lads." Louis rolled his eyes. 

"First and only omega C.E.O. of a music label." Niall nodded in acknowledgment, ignoring Louis completely. "Respect." 

Zayn put a hand on Louis' leg, gently patting. "Thank you."

Niall raised a brow when he followed Zayn's movement. 

"I am at the top of the label because I've got a good read on people." Zayn's tone was calm, quiet. "I got a talent for sorting the actual dickheads from harmless, quite lovable idiots."

"Yeah, okay." Niall glanced at Louis, shrugging. "Got it. He’s your best friend." 

Zayn withdrew his hand, and Louis pressed his lips together, grateful for how loyal Zayn was. He really had the best friend in the world. 

Niall leaned back in his chair. "You know what? My instinct's rarely off, either. And I’ve said from the beginning that you’d be trouble for Harry." 

"I'll fix it," Louis promised. "And I'm sorry for making such a mess in the first place." 

"I know." Niall took his glass, frowning slightly. 

Louis smiled at him, drinking when Niall did, too. "Thanks, Nialler." 

Putting his glass down, Niall considered him with a raised brow, then he laughed. "Okay, you may call me that. But, don’t take this all too lightly." 

“I’m not.” Louis bit his lip. “I promise I’m not.” 

“Harry’s not gonna go easy on you, mate.” Niall met Louis’ eye. 

Zayn winked at Louis when he turned to him, and Louis felt much lighter than before. This morning he had thought the world was ending, but now he felt hope. Harry probably wouldn’t go easy, but Louis would find a way to get through to him. 

He'd probably stand a chance. 

Liam came back with more drinks for his mates, and Louis let himself be distracted. He recognised the bloke who had talked to Harry at the bar when he joined them with Liam, introducing himself as Liam's best mate, Andy. He was a beta, and hit it off with Zayn immediately. 

Looking around again, Louis realised that Harry really must have left. He felt guilty for being here, somehow having taken Harry's place in more than one way. 

"I'll go for another smoke," Louis said after a while, looking around the table for potential company. 

He had never quite succeeded in quitting. A few years ago, he had smoked almost a package a day, and he took it as an accomplishment that these days, he only smoked for occasions. Mostly when he was out with friends. Or when things at the label got especially stressful. 

A few of Liam's friends, as well as Zayn and Andy tagged along. Louis put on his jacket, handing Zayn the package of cigarettes as they walked outside. 

The cold wind blew harshly, making it hard to light a cigarette. Louis opened his jacket and pushed one arm beneath his jumper, lighting his cigarette beneath it. 

"Clever," Andy commented. 

Louis smirked and handed over the lighter. 

He sensed Harry before he could see him. Harry’s smell was still covered up by the sent neutraliser, but for some reason Louis still knew that he was there. His chest tightened again, his fingers tingled, and everything inside him begged to have Harry closer. Turning around, he found Harry standing a few metres away, hands in the pockets of a brown, furry coat. Even from the distance, Lous could make out the stormy grey in his eyes. 

"Harry!" Andy gestured for him to join them. "You fancy a smoke?" 

Harry kept his eyes on Louis as he walked over. Without a word, he snagged Louis' cigarette and took a drag. Louis watched him, eyes following the movement of Harry’s lips. He tried not to think of how them sharing a cigarette could pass as an indirect kiss. 

"Can we walk for a bit?" Harry asked, handing the cigarette back. 

Andy and the other guys laughed, whistling at them. Harry ignored them altogether, still only looking at Louis. 

Nodding, Louis gave his cigarette to Zayn, exchanging a quick glance. "Of course." 

Harry turned, walking ahead. Louis followed, catching up to fall into step with Harry. He buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket, patiently waiting for what Harry had to say. His heart was beating nervously, making his nerves feel raw. Harry was quiet, and their arms brushed every now and then, setting off a storm inside of Louis that made it heard for him to focus on a single feeling. They were all jumbled and mixed inside him. 

When they had walked for a few minutes and Harry still hadn't said a word, Louis decided he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

"You didn't have to leave," he said. "Just because I joined." 

"Yes, I did." There was irritation in Harry's voice. "I'm not really sure how to act around you yet." 

Louis glanced at Harry, seeing that he was stubbornly facing ahead. "You can be angry for a little longer. You have every right to." 

Harry let out a humourless laugh. "I don't need your permission for that." 

"Of course not." Louis stopped, waiting for Harry to do so, too. "You don't need anyone's permission for anything, Street Fighter." 

Lifting his gaze to Louis, Harry shook his head. "Don't pretend like what we have is something special." 

Remembering Liam's words, Louis followed his instinct. He stepped closer to Harry and took his wrist. The scent neutraliser was already wearing off, and Louis could faintly smell wildflowers on a rainy beach. 

"I'm not pretending, baby." 

Harry didn't resist, didn't fight when Louis leaned in to kiss him. He opened his mouth, drawing Louis into his warmth as he sank against Louis' chest. 

It was like a storm suddenly stopped inside of Louis. His blood ran smoother, his chest felt lighter, and his heart calmed down. His inner tumult got quiet, and everything that was left was the gentle affection he felt for Harry. 

Sighing, Harry left his eyes closed as they parted. His lips were slightly parted, glistening and pink. Louis couldn't help but nibble Harry's bottom lip, gently nipping as he laced their fingers. 

“Just like I thought,” Harry murmured as he drew back. His eyes were glassy when he opened them.

Louis tilted his head as he brushed a loose curl from Harry’s cheek. 

“You make me weak,” Harry said, blinking slowly. “My omega takes over when I’m around you.” 

“Is that so bad?” Louis asked. 

Sighing, Harry took a step back. “It’s because we want different things, me and my omega.” 

Louis lifted a brow, staying where he was. He had learned that Harry didn’t like to be chased. “What do you want, then?” 

“I want to turn around and leave.” Harry closed the ridiculous furry coat over his chest. “I want to be rational.” 

“What’s so wrong about listening to your omega?” Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest to keep out the cold. “Maybe it’s perfectly rational, too.” 

Harry looked at him with his brows furrowed, loose curls swaying with the slight breeze. “Do you know why I fought you paying anything for me this entire week?” 

Louis shrugged. “Because you’re stubborn and proud?” 

A short laugh fell from Harry’s lips and he tilted his head, looking up at the sky for a moment. “No, Louis. I’m probably both of those things, but that wasn’t the reason.” 

“Enlighten me, Harry.” Louis didn’t know where Harry was going with this, but he was willing to find out. 

“I didn’t want you to think that I was only in it for the money,” Harry said, and Louis opened his mouth, but Harry shook his head. “No. I know. It’s what this started out as. And I know what my job is, and how I usually earn my money. But, Louis--” He inhaled, and Louis didn’t think he had ever heard Harry talk that fast before. The words were pouring from him like a waterfall. “I knew it from the first moment, too. I knew that you were gonna be my alpha.” 

Hearing Harry call him that made Louis’ knees weak. He couldn’t stop himself; couldn’t hold back. He closed the gap between them, but Harry stopped him with a hand on Louis’ chest. His fingers were shaking. 

“I didn’t want you to treat me like all the other omegas you hired. I didn’t want you to pay for me, thinking that that was all I’ve wanted from you.” 

“I never thought that, baby.” Louis put his own hand over Harry’s, holding his gaze. 

“You did.” Harry withdrew his hand, stepping away again.

Louis shook his head. “You can’t hold it against me that I wanted to spoil you, Harry. It’s in my very nature; even more so around my omega.” 

For a moment, Harry seemed to consider him, that longing look flickering over his face. Then his expression hardened, his scent suddenly prominent; rainy and cold. “I don’t want to be your omega.” 

Louis’ heart dropped. “What?” 

“You think I’m a prostitute.” Harry shook his head. “You think it’s fine that you use the service, but I’m somehow dirty for offering it.” 

“That is not what it’s like, Harry.” Louis took another step closer again, unable to stay away. 

“So you didn’t hire a different omega for every week of the last month?” 

Louis groaned. “I did.” 

“But you call  _ me _ a prostitute.” Harry scoffed. “When you do the exact same thing. Even worse. I’ve helped two other alphas through their rut in the past  _ year _ , Louis. You’ve had at least five different omegas in the past  _ month _ .” 

“I know I was wrong, okay,” Louis said, his stomach twisting with the guilt he felt. “I know I was a hypocrite.” 

“You were,” Harry agreed. “But that doesn’t change that I saw more in us than you did. And don’t tell me that’s not true.” 

“I don’t think---” 

Harry’s brows were still furrowed as he cut Louis short. “So what’s next? Will I have to sign a contract for how our relationship would go? Will you pay me for being your omega? Any conditions for my heats? Do you have a contract ready for our bonding, too?” 

Louis gaped at him, unable to find words. 

“Is that how it’ll go?” 

“That is absurd, Harry,” Louis choked out. 

“As absurd as you handing me a contract for this past week?” Harry asked as he raised his brows. “As absurd as you asking your omega to sign a contract to spend your rut with you?” 

Louis couldn’t believe Harry was serious about that. Of course those contracts had been a fuck-up. And of course Louis knew that he had hurt Harry. Yet, he hadn’t thought that things were that bad -- right now, this situation seemed irreparable to Louis.

“I dropped around you, Louis,” Harry reminded him. “I don’t think there’s any greater sign of trust I could have given you. I bloody trusted you, and you hand me some fucking contracts for that.” 

It broke Louis’ heart to hear Harry say that. It was true; Harry had trusted him, and Louis had made nothing but mistakes. “I’m sorry.” The words were barely louder than a whisper. “I’m sorry I’m such a useless alpha.” 

Harry didn’t reply and when Louis looked up, his expression was closed-off, but anger still burned in his eyes. Even if Lous didn’t want to, he couldn’t help but notice that Harry looked beautiful like that. Rosy cheeks, the stray curls around his face messy, and his eyes sparkling, fiercely green. 

“No,” Harry said eventually, sounding a lot calmer. “I don’t want what my omega wants. I don’t wanna be bonded to you.” 

Louis swallowed thickly. He heard the words, but it didn’t really register. “Do you expect me to just give up on you?” 

Harry shrugged. “I ask you to respect my decision.” 

“What if I didn’t?” Louis wanted to know. 

He knew when he had lost a battle. The look in Harry’s eyes was definite. 

“You wouldn’t.” Harry shrugged, his features softening a little. “You’re too decent to force me into anything I wouldn’t want. Hence, the contracts.” 

Louis didn’t want to, but it drew a bitter laugh from him. 

“I can sign one, you know,” Harry offered. “A contract where I sign off all claims as your mate.” 

That hit, and Harry had to know it did. Louis ran a hand over his face. “Shut up, Harry.” 

“I’m sorry, you know.” Now, Harry was the one to take a step closer. He put his hands on Louis’ arms, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss over Louis’ cheek. The scent of wildflowers subtly filled the air around them. “I just don’t think we’d work out.” 

“Am I not gonna see you again?” Louis asked, unable to move. He knew that if he did, he’d end up pulling Harry close, and never letting him go. 

Harry had made it clear that he didn’t want that. 

“It’s probably easier if we didn’t.” Harry drew back, pulling his coat closed over his chest again. “As I said. My omega is not really in tune with my decision.” 

“Then don’t,” Louis pleaded. His cheek still tingled with the feeling of Harry’s lips kissing it. 

“There’s so many people in the world who never meet their bondmate.” Harry brought more space between them. “They find other people to mate. It’s just biology. It shouldn’t dictate our lives like that.” 

“You’re making a mistake.” Louis let his eyes roam over Harry’s body, taking in every detail he could. The rings on his fingers, the baby curls at the side of his neck, the sweep of his lashes when he blinked. 

Harry looked hesitant for a moment, and Louis hoped that he’d change his mind and give them a chance. But Harry quickly shook out of it. There still was a sad tilt to his voice when he spoke. 

“I’m no one's property, Louis,” Harry replied, and with that, he turned around. 

“You’re gonna leave me standing here like that?” Louis raised his voice, sudden anger flaring up. Harry just  _ couldn’t _ do that to him. To them. 

“I think we’ve both said everything there is to say.” Harry didn’t even turn back around. Instead, he kept walking away. 

Louis watched Harry leave, his slender frame slowly blurring into the dark of the night. With a heavy heart, he stayed where he was and let Harry walk away. Every cell in his body wanted to follow, but he knew there was no way to change Harry’s mind.

At least not in a fair way. 

Maybe Harry was right. It wasn’t news that Louis was useless as an alpha, and Harry had been right about Louis treating him wrong. He’d had his head stuck up his arse when he had decided that having Harry sign those contracts would do them any good. 

Louis had known that Harry had trusted him, and Louis had known that Harry was his omega. Yet, he had been stupid enough to believe that fate would do her thing and sort everything out for him. He had believed that with them being meant for each other, being bondmates, everything else would fall into place as well. 

Louis had been naive and farsighted, missing what had been right under his nose all the time. He had been looking, had seen it, but he hadn’t understood a single thing. He had been too close to make it out, hadn’t realised that there had been an ocean between what he had actually seen and what he had wanted to see. 

It was like he stood beside himself. He could see outside, but everything was blurry when he tried looking in. At that moment, he felt like he didn’t understand himself. And how was he supposed to understand Harry, change Harry’s mind, when he was so uncertain about himself? 

There was one thing he understood now, though. 

He was the only one to blame for his misery. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, Harry won't get away that easil. Fate's not having it! 
> 
> Thanks so so much for reading!! See you for the next installment <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
